


Catch you deep inside/深度追逐

by bush_Jun



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bush_Jun/pseuds/bush_Jun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>福华短篇三则</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[本子天窗地址戳我，更新湾家伯乐巷印量调查](http://doujin.bgm.tv/subject/35124)

 

One day you will be standing around a body, and Sherlock will be the one who put it there.....

——题记

 

1.  
John深夜回家，看到披一身床单，什么也没穿，倚着窗，拉着巴赫曲子的Sherlock Holmes。  
这没什么，John在心里想着。他是世界上唯一的咨询侦探，不过半夜裸身拉琴而已，对他来说有什么可稀奇的呢？  
“boring……”  
琴声终了，一声叹息。  
Sherlock跟平常很不一样。  
在他感到无聊的时候，没有烦躁地围着沙发跳上窜下，也没有揪着John的脖子要求他念出一条有卖点的犯罪新闻，而是带着被大象踩过的倦容，扔下小提琴，拖曳着床单的巨大摆尾，蜷缩进了柔软凹陷的沙发。  
“Sherlock？”John有点担心他是不是被窗边的夜风吹着凉了。  
没有回音。侦探似乎睡着了。  
“Sherlock，出什么事了，你还好吗？”  
John的手刚碰到侦探的肩膀，就被一股巨大的力道拉扯过去。等他反应过来，已经深深地陷进了沙发垫褥之中，被Sherlock压在身下。  
黑暗中，壁炉的火焰熊熊燃烧。侦探一双深碧的眸子，仿佛暗夜森林里的湖泊，闪烁迷迷离离的光。  
John看呆了过去，不过很快回过神来，“好了，Sherlock，不管你又要闹什么情绪，先冷静下来，Mycroft让我带回来一个案子，你也许会有兴趣……”  
“太迟了。”侦探打断John，松开禁锢他的手，撩起床单，露出双臂上密密麻麻的尼古丁贴片。  
“上帝！你到底干了什么？！”  
“一个十片贴片级别的选择，可真是个难题，不过就在刚才，我已经给出了答案。”  
“首先，我不赞成，相当不赞成你这种做法，不管什么样的难题，都不值得毁坏身体来解决！”John语气激烈地抨击道。  
“我没有毁坏身体，我可没有那么弱不禁风。”侦探感应到头痛一样地捂住头，“再者，被泰迪熊训斥可不是我众多的爱好之一，John，你最好闭嘴。”  
“抱歉。”  
“把我哥哥的案子给我。”  
John有些沮丧，也许他不应该过问室友的私人生活。曾经以为两人的关系因为案件的频发而有所进展，但自己倒底还是逾越了界限。于是医生一边起身翻出宗卷，一边改为试探的口气问道：“你刚才说给出了答案，什么答案？”  
侦探打开文件，匆匆翻了一遍。嘴角上扬，露出带着一丝天真的孩童气息，却又充满邪气的笑容：  
"十。"  
"什么？"  
"九。"  
"所以……你在倒数。"  
八  
……  
零  
侦探的倒计时结束。  
刺耳的警笛声划破了贝克街夜空的宁静。  
John没有料到，这一夜，一切都将彻底改变。

“咚咚哐咚——”急促的敲门声。  
伴随Hudson太太的咒骂，门被打开。衣衫不整的探长冲进了贝克街221B起居室。  
侦探看了他一眼，又把目光放回宗卷，用冲锋枪一样迅猛的语速和没有起伏的音调接待来客，  
“腰带系错了一个排扣，嘴角的口水没擦，看来是直接从床上跑到我这里。Lestrade探长，除非后面有一群猛犸象在追赶，或者白金汉宫被纵火，否则我还真猜不到你干什么这么慌乱。”  
“该死的，你怎么知道……？”面对Sherlock一如既往的调侃，Lestrade不能淡定了。  
白金汉宫爆炸。  
首相失踪，生死不明。  
女王签署战时紧急协议。  
打开电视，BBC的女主持正站在白金汉宫门口进行现场报道。消防员和防暴警察不停地出入，更多的警察在维持治安和组织人员安全撤离，消防车救护车警车的警报灯交织在滚滚浓烟中忽明忽灭。电视屏幕底部的滚动条在实时播报伤亡人数，政府要求公众在事故原因尚未查明的情况下不要恐慌。目前没有组织宣称对此次事件负责。  
“Mycroft请求我帮忙解决一个白金汉宫相关的问题。而根据他给的资料来看，最迟在今夜大笨钟敲响三下的时候，问题的表象就会浮出水面。”侦探一边神态冷凝地看电视，一边回答Lestrade的疑惑。  
“苏格兰场已经乱成一片，我们的任务是赶紧找到首相并确认他的安全。”  
“不，你们的任务是维持伦敦乃至整个帝国的秩序，首相的事，自然有上层的人来关心。”  
“可是我接到了命令……”  
“别管那个命令，”Sherlock打断他，“做你份内的事，上议院正在为别的事头疼不已，他们不会在乎一个探长的小小渎职行为。”  
“好吧。”Lestrade相当沮丧，如果眼前的人不肯帮他，在乱成一锅的局势中找到首相就是不可能任务，既然如此，还不如干脆放弃。  
Sherlock测试了一下手机信号，-111，也就是相当于无。  
打开电脑，网络也已经全面中断。  
这些都是战时临时协议的内容，为了防止民用通讯系统被敌方利用，只能将其暂时中断。  
Sherlock叹了口气，  
“既然你从我哥哥那里过来，顺便把他要你带的话告诉我吧。”  
探长脸腾地一红，摸索着，扣上了衬衣最上方两颗凌乱的扣子。  
“你哥哥让你立即出发去见他，他在第欧根尼俱乐部等你。”  
“我不坐警车，你先走，我随后就到。”  
探长离开后，一直在旁边静观其变的John，疑惑地想着有什么不对劲的地方。  
“等等，Sherlock，你刚开始说Lestrade是从床上直奔过来，最后怎么变成他是从Mycroft那里过来的？”  
“这个嘛，你就要问他们本人了。”不理会摸不着头脑的John，Sherlock把自己沉进沙发，“准备一下，我们十分钟后出发。”  
侦探十指相对放在胸口，Mind Palace模式启动。John在旁边看着，自觉退下。John每次都这么自觉离开，是因为他觉得每次Sherlock沉迷于案件的神态，简直就像在酒店门把手上挂起一块如他脸一般硕长瘦削的“请勿打扰”牌子。

第欧根尼俱乐部的会客室。  
Mycroft示意侍者放下茶具离开，以一种极其自然的态度，亲手给客人斟茶，就像他已经这么做了几十年一样。不，他的确已经这么做了几十年。这该死的离开babysitter毫无自理能力的弟弟，自己又当哥又当妈的哄着养着把他拉扯到大，他又是以什么态度回报自己的呢，把这当作理所当然并肆意索取？毫无愧疚和报答之心？只对自己感兴趣的事表现出耐心其余一概不过问？噢，算了别想这些了，现在有新人要接替自己的位置，这种日子快到头了。  
“医生，抱歉让你这么晚再次赶过来，不过和Sherlock在一起，你早晚会习惯这一切。” 以极具亲和力的态度和John寒暄过后，Mycroft转向在场的另一个人，  
“Sherlock，你太慢了。把床单换成便装需要这么久吗？”  
“如果你知道现在的首都打车有多难的话，就不会这么说了。”Sherlock抿了一口茶，佛手柑油调和柠檬汁的伯爵茶，还是从小到大熟悉的味道，但今天没有人准备可可酥和香芋卷的下午茶茶点，毕竟，现在是凌晨，天还未亮，也不是下午茶的时候。  
“这的确不能怪他，路上的车堵成一锅粥，我差点以为我们天亮都到不了。”医生觉得有必要帮侦探解释一下。  
“他在拖延，明明能预见到堵车，明明有Lestrade的警车开道他不要，这是明显的拖延。”  
“是吗，Sherlock？”医生问侦探。  
侦探不置可否，把茶杯放回杯垫，望向窗外，  
“白金汉宫爆炸，首相失踪，帝国处在危机边缘。你叫我来这里就是为了给我们泡壶茶，顺便教训弟弟，享受当家长的优越感吗？”  
“你是这样认为的吗？”  
“John，我们还是回去好了。”侦探起身。  
“如果你不想知道这次事件的真相，那么请回。我保证你永远别想从我之外的人那里得到内幕！”哥哥也站了起来。  
“Girls，don’t……”看这两兄弟吵架可真够John头疼的。  
宠溺的家长遇上赌气的孩子，气头过后只能妥协。  
“……现在说正事，Sherlock。”

“某位爱尔兰的关键人物寄给女王一封措辞激烈信件。这封信在白金汉宫的大火中从保险柜中不翼而飞，信的内容如果公开，会对帝国造成毁灭性的打击。”  
“首相失踪，而你却只关注一封丢失的信？”  
“Sherlock，首相我们可以再选，要多少有多少，但那封信如果公开，对一个国家来说，打击是致命的。”  
“不是‘我们再选’，而是‘我再选’吧。”Sherlock撇嘴，对哥哥的说法表示不赞同。  
“如果你一定要这么说的话。”Mycroft不置可否。  
“等等，我有点不明白了，毕竟不是什么核武器发射按钮，仅仅一封信而已，怎么会有这么大的破坏性？”  
“John，你每天上网只写blog不看新闻吗？北爱尔兰爆发骚动，有人煽动他们独立。而那封信的内容如果公开，无异于送给他们一个独立的绝佳借口，大英帝国会从政治意义上不复存在。”  
“这个案子我接了。John，我们走。”  
“补充一句，你有48小时处理这件事，48小时之后，女王将要发表全国性演讲，我需要你在此之前解决它。你的处理结果，直接关系到女王的演讲内容。”说这话的时候，Mycroft忧心忡忡。

 

即使因为局势的骚动，唐宁街戒备森严，Mycroft的ID卡仍然拥有最高优先权。Sherlock和John毫不费力地越过层层警戒线，来到首相的办公室。  
“这里是大家最后见到首相的地点。”  
“谢谢，你可以退下了。”  
“我记得你接到的委托是要求找到失踪的信，而不是失踪的首相。” 在领路的工作人员离开之后，John提出了自己疑惑。  
“我可不是Lestrade，事事都得听我哥的。”Sherlock开始翻箱倒柜。  
“你要找什么？”  
“目前还不清楚，等我找到之后，就知道要找的是什么了。总能期待一些蛛丝马迹，用来解释首相为什么失踪……”  
“你发现了什么？”  
“屋子里相当整洁，一切物品的摆放井然有序，很大可能性是首相自己主动离开，而不是被挟持。桌上审批的最后一份文件的落款是今天凌晨3点零5分，是一份日常文件，白金汉宫3点失火，也就是说首相在失火发生之前对整件事全然不知情。他在3点零7分接了一个号码无法追踪的保密电话，之后从书柜背后的暗道离开，书柜拐角的灰尘出卖了这个古老的机关。”  
“我们要调查唐宁街首相办公室的暗道？”John跃跃欲试。  
“不，事情已经很明白，没有继续调查的必要。”  
“到底怎么回事？Sherlock，你把我弄糊涂了。”

接下来的两天。  
侦探白天失踪。John不知道他去了哪里，没有通讯设备，John完全能理解联络的不方便，只要夜晚他会回来就行，医生随时准备好在侦探提出要求的时候提供帮助。  
侦探每晚都靠窗，摆弄小提琴。彻夜不眠。  
有时候巴赫，有时候一些欢快的小曲子。  
有时候睡袍，有时候床单。  
侦探经常这样一语不发。  
John已经习惯。  
望着侦探拉琴的侧颜，John似乎有些触及到Mycroft这么宠溺弟弟的原因。  
他是这么的安静，孤独，傲慢。  
漂亮。  
冷峻的侧颜，优雅的琴身，琴弓的舞动，和黑夜融为一体。  
好像一闭眼，他就会像暗夜的精灵一般融化消失。

女王演讲当天，为了方便民众用手机3G网络观看演讲全过程，民用通讯设施恢复。  
Sherlock给Mycroft去电，  
“我的朋友会把我的礼物带给你。”  
John打开电视，BBC新闻频道。  
在女王演讲开始前发生了一点小骚动。  
首相出现在摄影机前，并且表示他不知道为什么会出现在这里。  
演讲为此推迟十分钟。  
……  
侦探和医生看电视直播。  
他们肩并肩坐在沙发上。  
广场上的人群中，有人借助直播，把女王失踪的私信内容当众公开。  
“噢，忘记这一切吧……”Sherlock双手捂住了脸，“我们遇到了最糟糕的情况，John，”他的肩膀和语调都在颤抖，John从来没有见过侦探这样。  
“这世界上再也没有帝国女王的演讲了……”Sherlock懊恼地说。  
John扶住侦探的肩膀，痛心地安慰：“Sherlock，振作！这不是你的错，你没有必要把整个国家的担子担在自己身上！这不能怪你！”  
大不列颠及北爱尔兰合众国解体。  
北爱尔兰从大英帝国独立。

夜晚，Mycroft出现在贝克街221B起居室，一脸倦容。  
“医生，我和弟弟有些家事要谈，请你回避下。”  
“Sherlock已经不能再受刺激了，他已经尽力，请不要责怪他。”医生心疼地提醒。  
“我知道。”Mycroft脸上浮现惨淡的笑。  
John回到自己卧室，门关上的声音。  
紧接着，女人的呻吟声，Sherlock收到某个特定人士的短信。  
侦探从消沉的状态中觉醒。  
“哥哥，等一下，我回个短信，也许还能给你带来一个补充的礼物。”  
Mycroft的忍耐已经到了极限，  
“上一次你毁掉我筹备一年的计划，花了8秒。”  
“这次你把大英帝国陷入分裂的状况，也只用了两天时间。”  
“你不可能对Irene那种女人沉迷，唯一的可能是，你本来就想毁掉我的计划，而那个女人的适时出现是个再完美不过的借口！”  
起居室门被打开。  
Sherlock促狭的微笑，竟然让Mycroft感到毛骨悚然，  
“Brother，dear，我来介绍，这是你弟弟唯一的朋友——Moriarty教授。”

 

“Hullo*,Mycroft，又见面了！”教授嚼着口香糖，开心地和Mycroft打过招呼，熟稔地窝进Sherlock身旁的沙发。他对这间屋子的家具表现出的熟悉程度，让Mycroft皱紧了眉。  
“怎么了，哥哥，你好像很吃惊。是你把他放出监狱，送到我身边，看到我们相处愉快，你应该高兴才对。”  
“看来他很好地打发了你的无聊。”Mycroft的语气夹杂一股深度的无力感。  
“某种意义上来说，是的。”Sherlock掸去琴弓上的灰尘，尝试调音。最近这把琴有些使用过度。  
“之前破坏空难计划，我已经开始怀疑。但这次切断通讯之后，你24小时的行动都在我们的掌握之中，你根本没有机会和恐怖分子们联络。”  
Sherlock咧嘴，Mycroft可以把这一笑理解成轻蔑，  
“把摩尔密码编进小提琴琴音，我可以用琴声指挥行动。而白天在泰晤士河岸，公共广场，跟我搭讪的服务生，流浪汉，卖艺者，他们是否给我传递了小纸条，你显然还没空逐个盘查。”  
琴弓上弦，音调格外刺耳。  
“不过，能在白金汉宫失火那么混乱的局面下立即发现信件丢失，并立即执行应对最坏情况的策略，不愧是我的哥哥。”  
“如果一开始就知道对手是谁，我绝对不会向他寻求帮助。”  
“没错，我赢就赢在这儿。我只有案件的一端是谜团，而你，两头都是。如果不是你的委托，我也无法发现你会藏起首相来应对危机。信件被公开，可以丢车保帅，把所有责任都推给失踪的人，再另立新相，维持政局的稳定。非常棒！你险些成功了，Mycroft，如果对手不是我！真替你感到惋惜。”  
侦探得意地炫耀。以最纯粹的天真无邪的孩童姿态说出耸人听闻的罪行，世界上也只有Sherlock一人可以办到。而且如果不是当事人，也许还会觉得这种强烈的反差相当迷人。  
“如果John知道……。”  
“不，他不会，我知道你不会这么做，亲爱的哥哥。后果你承担不起。”  
“是我的失策，我把Moriarty给你，只是想让他陪你打发时间，而不是让你俩用英国政府来打发时间！”  
“可是伦敦的罪犯都这么无聊，无聊会杀了我。再这样下去，我找上我亲爱的哥哥，不过是时间问题。”  
“我明白，只是不知道一切来得这么快！”  
“很抱歉让你感到困扰，”Sherlock掀开睡袍，露出手臂上密密麻麻的尼古丁贴片，以一种狗狗委屈的眼神，从沙发上抬头望向哥哥，“我也不是一开始就打算给你找麻烦，做出这个决定也经过很多挣扎——如果这么说能让你好受点的话。”  
每次他一撒娇，哥哥就会原谅他。但这一次，他不知道结果，而正是这种不确定性，又让Sherlock兴奋起来。  
“的确不能全都责怪他，我对他的参与起了决定性作用。”Moriarty好心插嘴，为了弥补兄弟对话之中出现的愈来愈大的裂痕。同时用口香糖吹出一个巨大的泡泡。  
“够了……”Mycroft想起Irene的话，Sherlock是他坚不可摧的防线上唯一的裂痕。

 

*（PS：按照三集片给出的email给教授写信，会得到一封“Hullo”开头的回复。算不上梗，就想用一用- -.）

贝克街，221B。  
早餐时间。  
Hudson太太烘焙的咖啡香气，弥漫了整个起居室。  
医生翻开报纸。  
最近几天的头条新闻毫无悬念。  
爱尔兰从合众国独立，权利交接，内阁重组，各种组成新的国家所需要的繁琐和必要的步骤。  
但是除开头版头条，情人节的商家广告和优惠活动占据了更大的版面。  
国家由人民组成。没有了人民，国家将不成为一个国家；没有了国家，人民可以继续生活。  
国家解体对生活没有实质性的影响，大家该干嘛干嘛，日子还在继续。  
“虽然免签证，但我现在去北爱尔兰走亲戚，就算是出国了吗？”医生咬了一口加热程度刚好的面包。  
“是的。就地理意义上来说很近，政治意义可就远了。”侦探一边处理煎蛋卷，一边浏览电脑网页。  
“怎么可能……”  
“政府也许会怀疑你被北爱尔兰的亲戚策反，成为间谍，回来探查英格兰的国家机密。”  
“你在开玩笑？”  
“我很想说是。但你和我住在一起，关系相当亲密，而我又不巧有个相当于英国政府的哥哥，你被策反的嫌疑蛮大的。”  
“相当亲密，噢，得了吧。”  
“你不承认，我们拥有相当亲密的关系？”  
“我们只是住在一起，你知道，室友关系，分享一个起居室。”  
“还有浴室。”  
“那又怎样，不要说得你没经历过军营的集体生活一样。”  
“托我哥哥的福，我的确没有服过兵役。”  
“那学校呢，像集体宿舍，毕业旅行？”  
“我没有住过校，同龄人从来不是我能玩到一起的对象。和显微镜里的细菌聊天也比和他们交往有趣。”  
“那可真对不起，我凑巧也是普通人中的一员，让你感觉无聊了，抱歉。”  
“……John，我们没必要为这个争吵。”  
“是的，没必要。”医生放弃和不合群的怪胎说理，“等等，Sherlock，你从来没有和别的同性一起打仗，发展友谊，夜间卧谈，集体洗浴的经验吗？”  
“……”侦探沉默，抿一口咖啡，注意力被电脑上的内容吸引过去。  
“哈，果然……”当然，这是Sherlock•Holmes，这种问题还能有别的什么答案吗？医生整个早餐时段都被这个理所当然的发现所带来愉悦感所包围。

第欧根尼俱乐部，会客室。  
兄弟间的密谈。  
“你一定注意到今天《泰晤士报》第4版，关于两国政府物品交接的内容。”没有人知道Mycroft现在是以怎样的心情面对弟弟，无愧“冰人”的称号，他的语气里听不出丝毫喜怒哀乐。  
“你是指中国政府送给合众国的那对熊猫？”对于偶尔被奔驰轿车挟持到这间会客室，Sherlock已经习惯。  
“是的，那对熊猫本来在北爱尔兰的动物园生活，但它们是中国送给合众国政府的礼物，现在国家解体，大不列颠必须把它们要回来。我们的家长们正期待着它们来治疗国家解体带给孩子们的心理创伤。”  
“于是呢？”  
“其中一只叫‘欢欢’的雌性大熊猫，在监管人员的眼皮子底下，从动物园消失了。”  
“哈，有趣。”  
“是的，这种案子是你喜欢的类型。”  
“不，我是说你会找上我，这件事很有趣。”  
“为什么？”  
“我给你制造的麻烦还不够大？你怎么肯定熊猫消失不是我联合Moriarty干的，搞不好这正是我希望的局面。”  
“跟国家和平解体不同，大不列颠的忍耐已经到极限，如果北爱尔兰交不出熊猫，完全可能引发战争。”  
“所以，那又怎样？”Sherlock十指相抵，满不在乎地撇嘴。  
“推理，你想要的；但战争，一但战争爆发，他们就只需要武器和实力，你的推理能力将一无是处。”  
Sherlock沉默。  
而Mycroft的忍耐也已经到了极限，在房间里来回踱步，  
“你也就能在和平年代卖弄炫耀你精密的逻辑。”  
“战争绝对不是你想要的。”  
“中国和俄罗斯都在等着看我们的笑话。没有多少时间留给你了，Sherlock，现在，立即，出发去北爱尔兰，把熊猫找回来！”

 

6．  
虽然已经是春天，北爱尔兰仍然充斥肆虐的寒风。  
侦探立起了大衣领子，头戴猎鹿帽，在银行的提款机前忙碌。他不喜欢这款帽子，可是John喜欢，而天气又这么冷，真没办法。  
John帮他拎着行李，他们刚走出机场。  
Mycroft的电话在此时适时地响起，明显算计好了他们的落地时间。  
John隐约听见这两人又稍微起了争执，最后显然以对方的妥协告终，电话那头传来无可奈何的最后警告：  
“好好完成你的委托，不要再给我惹麻烦。”  
“好的，我尽量。”谁都听得出侦探的语调里毫无诚意。  
John眼看着侦探在说话的同时从提款机刷出了2万英镑。  
Mycroft在收到记账单的时候会是什么表情呢……  
电话那头沉默了一小会儿，  
“Sherlock，我想说，这种程度的帐户支出，我会立即收到短信通知，这就是你尽量不给我添麻烦的结果吗？你到底要干什么？！”  
“我的一位重要线人只收现金。像这样为国卖力的事，记账到你最亲密的朋友或者说你的雇主身上就好，反正国家是她的，不是吗？”  
“……”  
有这种弟弟可真糟心啊。John忍不住微笑，他可不是当事人，没必要替对方感同身受。  
看侦探欺负人的次数一多，连医者的仁心都变得冷漠起来。  
当然下次如果Mycroft给John打电话，他也会安慰。这两个Holmes，可能的话，医生希望他们能和平相处。毕竟他们是拥有全英国最聪明的两颗脑袋的人，如果不把精力花在斗嘴上，对公民和国家都是好事。  
“你在北爱尔兰的节目我来安排。”  
到达的当晚，侦探相当后悔听信了教授的话。  
他可不像John，满足于在拥有众多庭院，豪华奢侈的私人会所里，享受金发碧眼的尤物的温泉spa和特殊照顾。  
原以为他不会这么无聊，没想到这么快就让自己厌倦。  
相比之下，Irene还更有趣一点。  
“你真是一个好学生。”Irene气喘吁吁，放下使用过度、开始皴裂发毛的皮鞭，“我已经没有什么可以教你了。”  
SM，包含刺激，虐待，调教，这些符合秉性的事，对侦探来说不过手到擒来，顺利开启了人生新的按钮。此前这个按钮一直在黑暗中潜伏，整装待发，只差致命一步。  
而现在，侦探需要一个实验品。  
Moriarty一进房门，就被扑倒在地。  
这里是私人会所，有着良好的私密性，即使呼救，也不会有人来。  
作为选择地点的人，Moriarty很清楚这一点。  
壁炉的火焰熊熊燃烧，Sherlock挑出一块通体发红的煤，用长长的铁钳夹着，送到教授嘴边，示意手下，强迫他张口。  
“要么告诉我实话，要么你永远都不用说话了。”  
煤块忽明忽灭，热气蒸腾在教授脸上，仿佛灼烧一般的温度，让教授额头滴下了冷汗。  
汗水打在煤块上，滋溜溜地冒出白烟，熏得教授眼眶湿润。  
战栗的快感。  
让人窒息。

 

7．  
大屏幕液晶电视在播放Discovery，讲述非洲大草原的故事。  
“熊猫失踪，不是我干的。” Moriarty挣扎往后退，但徒劳无功。  
“我没问你这个。”侦探打开教授的衬衣。属于男性的胸膛露出来，侦探的手指覆上去，触感干燥而温暖。  
“我是你的朋友，你不能这样对我……Oh！……for God sake！……damn！……” Moriarty  
发出撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
一直等到惨叫声微弱下来，侦探只是看电视，不发一语，静默如古希腊雕塑。  
Moriarty像刚从水里捞出来的尸体，头颅被扔在地毯上，缓缓地，用沙哑的嗓音，  
“是我故意暂停伦敦的高智商犯罪来让你无聊……把你拉进我的世界……把你介绍给我的犯罪组织……让你为了有更多的案件，来求我……是我，都是我……”  
“你塑造了现在的我。”侦探的皮鞭像蛇一样游走在教授被冷汗浸透的身体，“现在我不再祈求你给我更多，需要犯罪，我会自己创造。”  
“求你……住手……不……啊啊啊……！！”  
教授是另一个侦探，他清醒知道没有人能制止侦探的疯狂。唯一的办法……  
“我死了，就没人陪你玩了。”  
“你会空虚，寂寞，无聊，直到最终死亡把你召唤，离开……”教授像一个真正的演员那样，匍匐着颤抖，以吟诵话剧台词姿态陈述事实。  
侦探没有什么表情，深翠的眸子直视教授，  
“那么，就先留着你吧。”

“抱歉，动物园最近闭园。”  
侦探和助手被拦在门外。  
“执行公务”，Sherlock亮出Lestrade的警官证，在工作人员面前一晃而过。  
“我们没有收到上级通知。”  
“秘密任务，跟某个濒危物种有关，你懂的。”  
顺利进入目标区域。  
动物园里空无一人。  
“好久没看到长颈鹿了。”路过园区，John顺便喂了一把树叶。长颈鹿硕长的脖子伸下来，用粗糙的舌头卷走医生手上的食物。  
“昨晚的Discovery播过。”侦探面无表情，声音也没什么起伏。  
动物园里很安静，没有游客，只有一些晨起鸟雀的叽喳声和犀牛的鼾声。  
“这些骆驼没有驼峰。”  
“它们叫羊驼，不是骆驼。  
“可是羊驼有绵羊一样的毛，他们是光着的。”  
“剪完毛的羊驼也叫羊驼，不能因此改名叫骆驼。”  
John有些羞愧，面对尴尬的错误，他可没有侦探那么厚的脸皮，于是决定转移话题，“等等，我们是在包场逛动物园吗？也许该拿上冰淇淋爆米花什么的。  
“你想吃吗？”  
“太冷了，冰淇淋就算了，爆米花可以来一筒。话说回来拯救大英帝国比这个重要吧。我们到底来这里干什么？”  
“探察罪案现场。”  
“我知道，只是以防你忘了。”  
“不，John，我不会忘，把笼子里的一只熊猫变消失，比大变活人之类有趣多了。”  
“一般情况下我们不把犯罪和魔术拿来做类比。”  
“都是一样的把戏。至少这一次是这样。”

“喂，你们在这里做什么？”一个身影从远处匆匆跑过来，对Sherlock和John大声呵斥。  
等他走近，Sherlock看清他穿着动物园工作制服，体态臃肿，满脸胡须，防水靴上沾满湿润的泥土，40岁左右的中年人。  
“啊，我们是英格兰过来的游客，马上就要回去，想来看看全英国唯二的两只大熊猫。”侦探用欢快的语气，一脸天真地搭话。  
“今天休园，游客不准入内。入口的人没有告诉你们吗？”可惜来者并没有被打动，神态紧张地追问。  
“啊，我知道，我们是翻墙进来的。就在那边比较矮的那面墙，抱歉，我们太想看到熊猫了。”  
“胡扯，这里没有比较矮的墙，都是两米带栅栏的墙！你们到底怎么混进来的？！”  
“啊，抱歉，我们这就出去。呃，我有点找不到路……” 侦探迷茫了，手足无措，“请问那些光溜溜的骆驼在哪条路？我们从那边过来的。”  
John心情复杂地看了一眼这样睁眼说瞎话的侦探。  
“那是羊驼混蛋！你们一定是从入口过来的，回头我一定好好问问守门的家伙，不能再这样胡乱放人进来！”  
“可是羊驼是有毛的，你知道，我以为那些是比较小型的骆驼。”侦探继续用一张无辜的脸发问。  
“对天发誓那是羊驼，我刚给他们剪过毛！你们这些英格兰的野蛮人，还好我们终于和你们区别开了！”  
被吵吵嚷嚷的工作人员轰离动物园，侦探从懵懂的状态恢复正常。  
“Interesting。”Sherlock一脸微笑。John觉得这种微笑带了一丝邪气。  
“什么？”  
“这么冷的天气，给羊驼剪毛。”  
“等等，Sherlock，我们回家不走这条路。”  
“刚才有对男女拿着爆米花走过来，盒子里还剩3分之2，也就是这个方向，最远2分钟步程就有爆米花卖。”  
“……”

高级私人会所的会客室，壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响。Lestrade探长掸去外套上的冰雪，把它挂在衣帽架上。  
“总之……于是……卖爆米花的地方正好是个电影院。”John交代到尾声，开始变得吞吞吐吐。  
“你们顺便看了场电影？”  
“两个男人拿着一盒爆米花看电影，还好是VIP厅没有别人看到，不对，也许正因为是VIP厅所以感觉更奇怪吧……”John扶额，稀里糊涂就变成今天这种局面，回想起来他也感觉到困扰。  
你们到底拿Mycroft的国防经费在干什么……  
远道而来的探长烦恼是否把这些乱七八糟的内容报告上级。

 

8．  
冷汗热汗大滴大滴地落下，浸湿了床褥。  
快要死掉了。  
可是，如果不是遇到这个人，自己早就因为无聊自杀了也说不定。  
修长匀称的手指掐进了他的脖子，深入他的喉管，逼着他把小药丸吞了进去。  
“什么功效呢，我也说不定，你可以好好发挥一下实验品的作用，帮我测试新药。”  
拥有如古希腊雕塑一般侧颜的恶魔愉快地微笑着说，顺便把口腔带出的唾液涂抹在教授脸上。  
手指游走过的地方，带起一片燥热。  
好热……身体像着火一样滚烫。  
可是双手被绑缚在头顶，悬挂在四柱床的吊顶上无法挣脱。很粗糙的龟甲缚，显然对方是新手，如果Irene看到，一定会嘲笑这种程度的手艺。用不着Irene，他真想在侦探动手的时候进行指导，可是只怕换来更加粗暴的对待。他们之间可没有什么安全词，即使过程中死掉，也不算什么新鲜事。但正是这种对未知死亡的恐惧，让教授比平时更加兴奋。  
毕竟，那个人，他这次的top，是Sherlock•Holmes……  
他一直渴望的另一半。  
活下去唯一的动力和希望。  
无法缓解的焦灼让Moriarty眯缝了眼，扭动着身体，炽热如同正午的沙漠。  
救救我……Sherlock。教授在心底呐喊，他被药物搅得浑浊的脑袋已经不清楚自己是否把心声喊了出来。  
“不要丢下我不管……求你……”  
房间的可视电话挂在床尾正对的墙上，屏幕的摄像头瞄准莫里亚提紧缚的，一丝不挂的身体。  
Lestrade的突然造访，让侦探在喂药之后就出去了。  
侦探的手机接通了房间的可视电话，教授的全部反应都可以尽收眼底。  
他是在调侃苏格兰场最愚蠢的探长的间歇观看自己的表演吗？  
到底谁更能引起他的主意？  
“啊……”Moriarty发出身体紧绷至极致的叹息，舔拭干涸的嘴唇。

9．  
“这儿的空气新鲜得要命，我简直不想回伦敦。那些灰黄的雾霾天气，最近又出现了。”旅途奔波劳累的探长相当享受起居室的沙发，坐下就跟黏住一样不想动弹。  
“你确实可以不回，反正那里近期内也不会有什么案子。”Sherlock只穿了睡袍，在玩手机的间歇回复探长。  
“Sherlock， 别说得你是犯罪首领似的，即使是你也不可能预测整个伦敦的犯罪趋势。”  
我能。Sherlock心想，只要他们的首领还在我卧室的寝床上。  
“啊……”起居室里突然响起奇怪的呻吟。  
探长皱眉：“这是什么声音？”  
“我的短信铃声。”  
“你在看什么……？”这人什么时候有了玩手机的爱好，手机app偶尔“叮”的一声，他不会在刷twitter吧？  
“棒球比赛，如果你一定要知道的话。”  
太敷衍了，懒得搭理的意图很明显。  
“熊猫的案子，你调查得怎样了？”探长识趣地转移话题，他可没有自大到以为能从高功能反社会嘴里套出他不想说的话。  
“已经搞定。我正需要一个探长去逮捕凶手，你就出现了。Mycroft总是跟送快递一样把你即时送装到位。”  
“这是我们苏格兰场的一贯效率，我也不总是受你哥哥的荫庇。”  
“很好，明天你去逮捕凶犯，我有别的事就不去了。我把John借给你，他也见过凶手。”  
“等等，什么时候的事？”John不明所以。他跟Sherlock到这里后一起接触过的人包括餐厅服务生在内，十个人不到。  
“我们在熊猫馆外面碰到的男人就是嫌犯，事实简直再明显不过。”  
“为什么？就因为他冬天给羊驼剪毛，这太扯了，我是说，太草率，也不合逻辑。”  
“动物园的护栏两米高，除了大门没有别的出口。要把奇怪到全北爱尔兰只有两只的笨重生物运出去，不可能不过大门安检，但门外的交通监视器没有记录到可疑画面。熊猫虽然被盗，但几乎可以百分百肯定还藏在动物园内，凶手还没来得及转移赃物。”  
“似乎说得通，但动物园很大，我们怎么寻找藏在哪里？”  
“提示是很多羊驼的毛掩盖入口的地方，任何只有动物园工作人员才知道的地下室之类。如果我是你，为了省事，会直接把剩下的那只熊猫放出去寻找同伴。”  
“你真的不打算跟我们一起？”  
“与一个很有分量的对手较量，是一种愉悦；但和一个蠢货接触，那是折磨。”  
眼角余光瞟到探长神色不对，侦探补充道，“当然我不是指你，我指的是这件案子的嫌犯。毕竟Mycroft忍受了你这么久，也许在其它我不知道的地方你也有自己的优点。”

可视电话被遥控器按钮关上，室内安静下来。因为音频连接，教授一直可以听到Sherlock和探长他们的谈话，但到最后，肉体的折磨已经把意识搅成一团浆糊，完全搞不清他们在说什么。  
“OK，视频直播放上twitter，1小时内，上千条回复，你很受欢迎，Moriarty。”  
教授眨了眨困乏的双眼，精神力已经被抽干，身体却兴奋无比。被这种反差折磨得快要死掉，他知道只有眼前的人可以给他解脱，但解脱不会来得那么容易。  
“想知道他们怎么说吗？”侦探心情很好，兴致勃勃地诵读推上的留言，“‘GOD！多么希望要把他操翻在床的人是我！’  
‘FUCK U,SON OF BITCH!’  
‘I’d rather die for it！fuccccking this adorable bitch,and let him beg for mercy hundreds of time!’  
此外还有很多良好的建议，知会我接下来怎么处理你。我也许会采纳其中一两条，看，这是新的学习方式，不用导师，甚至比自己搜索方便得多。”  
侦探走到床边，  
“现在，想要我拯救你飙升的肾上腺素、多巴胺和脑内啡吗？”  
“求你……”汗水涔涔而下，滴在床褥上几乎要烫出烟来。教授觉得自己忍耐得快要爆炸了，精神力高度紧张，身体的欲望叫嚣着要爆发要喷薄而出。  
“Sherlock……噢，Sherlock……继续视频直播……不要停……你会看到……一个virgin……想要成为优秀的top，结果却成了twitter上最新的冷笑话！”  
……  
他天生就是要成为S的，他为此而生，跟他的名字首字母一样。自己为什么要激怒他呢？一定是因为脑子被药物折磨得混乱掉了吧……  
手上的绳索从四柱床床顶解下，教授像一块使用过度的破抹布一样被扔在床上，浑身浸在汗水里，连头发丝也没有力气挪动分毫。  
修长的手指陷进脖颈，巨大的窒息感将教授淹没。  
“Ah……nooooo………”  
不知道过了多久，时空的概念在失魂落魄中丢失。  
“上面快要死掉一样，下面却很有精神地硬起来。你戳到我了，Jim。”  
仿佛从遥远的另一个次元，飘来侦探调侃的声音。  
教授缓缓睁开眼，被不明咸涩液体模糊了视线，好半天双眼才从天花板的灯聚焦到眼前的恶魔脸上。  
从下往上的角度看侦探，似乎连脸缝褶皱里都潜藏慌乱。  
“你心脏停跳了。”  
“醒醒，不要吓我。”Sherlock拍打Moriarty苍白无血色的脸庞。  
“不要留下我一个人去和那些蠢货打交道！”  
任何刺激对现在的教授来说都是致命的酷刑，体内深处又开始发热……  
教授抬眼就看到侦探睡衣松开的领子处露出的结实胸肌。明明穿上衣服那么瘦削，其实却很有料。真是反差鲜明的男人。  
教授想要微笑，却发现嘴角不受控制，无法抬起。  
“要叫Irene过来吗？”  
“不……不需要……”颤抖的音色，仿佛木板划过啮齿动物的牙床，我只需要你。  
把你全部目光攫获的时刻，是我获得最大满足的时刻。  
不再孤独一人。唯一能读懂自己的人，就在身边。  
痛并活着。痛并愉悦。  
疼痛是通往自己没有被孤独掐死的天堂的唯一路径。  
想要感知更多，  
“Sherlock，”Jim的声音带着哭腔，“give me more……”  
只有你能给我更多，只允许你给我更多。  
侦探俯身，吻上了教授的唇。手指在教授身上游走，去除绳索，顺便点燃一簇簇新的火焰。  
在top和bottom的关系中，这是不被允许的。嘴对嘴的Kiss，只能针对爱人。  
一定是Irene忘记告诉他了。一边享受仿佛泡在温水中的舒适安心感，教授心想。

10.  
回到伦敦，一切都没有改变，又仿佛一切都改变了。  
“犯罪动机是什么？”  
“我以为你知道。”  
“我只负责现场侦查和破案，有时候更深层次的原因需要你们去跑腿，这就是Mycroft还没有解散苏格兰场的原因。”  
再度被讽刺，Lestrade探长想要尽快结束对话，离开每次一走进来就感觉到发毛的221B房间，  
“一位你们都知道尊姓大名的富豪想要一只熊猫作宠物，这当然是违法的。他的手下人帮忙打点了动物园员工，事成之后每个人都会有不菲的分成，足够他们去地球上的任何国家避难。整个事件和政治毫无关系。虽然如果他们成功了，会给国家造成沉痛的打击。”  
熊猫失踪案告破。

侦探收到短信。  
“恭喜破案，庆功party！歌剧院，7：00PM，dear。M.”

从二层VIP包间俯视舞池里的怪异男女，Sherlock表现不出丝毫兴趣。  
“Moriarty，我不喜欢这些。”  
“耐心一点，好戏还没开场。”  
“我没想到你是如此无聊，我高估了你。”  
“住口，Sherlock，”教授扶住侦探将要起身离去的肩膀，把他按回维多利亚时代的高背椅上，  
“我是整个伦敦的犯罪头目，你怎么评价我都不会过高。我了解你，你的渴望你的欲求你的恐惧，现在，耐心一点等待开场，我保证能给你你想要的。”  
“如果我坚持要离开呢，相比这个我更不能错过八点档的肥皂剧。”  
如果一天不讽刺挖苦，这个人一定会死去吧……  
“安静，侦探。”包间的帷幕中探出一只黑洞洞的枪口，压在侦探覆盖蜷曲黑发的后脑勺上。  
“用钱财收买我的身边人，这招只能用一次，当你在北爱尔兰用过之后它就宣布失效。现在你得听我的，不管你愿不愿意。以防万一，我还是告诉你还有一只同样的枪口在同时瞄准你的医生。他的死活掌握在你手里。”  
望着不发一语的侦探，教授微笑，对用枪口抵住侦探的绅士挥手示意，“Moran，你可以退下了。”  
捏住对方死穴的感觉总是这么美妙，尤其当这个人是Sherlock•Holmes的时候。  
舞池中的人群开始散去，有人把一张金属质地的桌子搬上舞池中央的演出台。一个光头，虎背熊腰，浑身肌肉的男人走上台来。他几乎未着寸缕，皮质的腰带和布条分割了上下半身成为唯一的遮挡物。  
“我叫亚历山大，今天的仪式由我来为大家主持。”  
“产妇的临产床，厨师……interesting。”  
Moriarty一副“看吧，我说过你会感兴趣的”的表情。  
一名穿着维多利亚时代蓬蓬裙的女性被两个笼罩在黑色套子里的工作人员带上台来。她拥有精致的容颜，不盈一握的纤细腰肢，融化的金子一般的波浪卷发装饰许多熠熠生辉的宝石。看上去介于少女和女人之间的年纪。  
最引人注目的，是少女充满白皙透明感的脖颈上的黑色项圈，项圈中间装饰了和发饰同样形状的宝石，不过这些宝石看上去更加巨大。  
自称亚历山大的男人像邀请贵妇人跳舞一样执起少女带着白手套的手，绕舞台一圈向大家展示这精致的尤物。  
真是令人窒息的，洋娃娃般的美貌。  
完成展示之后，亚历山大把少女邀请上金属质地的桌子，这时候，它作为一张床的作用开始发挥出来。  
四个锁扣锁上了少女的四肢，她看上去是那么柔弱，眼色清亮，没有丝毫抵抗。  
蓬蓬裙位于胸口的蕾丝花边被撕开，一片白皙平坦的胸部暴露无遗，和少女未发育的胸部不同，这是纯粹的男人的胸型。  
台下一片哗然。有人开始“fuck you”，“damn it”，但这不妨碍他们的裤裆里的小帐篷愈支愈高。  
项圈和白手套完美地掩盖了喉结和手指所能表现出的男性特征，但当蓬蓬裙的下摆被撩起，没有衬裤光溜溜的下身暴露无遗，观众又是口哨和嘘声一片。  
压力山大开始抚摸手术台上的娇嫩躯体，用一种外行人也能看出来的情色方式，为他涂抹油脂。从按摩头部，到亲吻眼睑，揉捏耳垂，往耳朵里吹气，再一路往下悉心照顾，不放过任何一个细微的敏感点。这具身体很快就在娴熟的技巧玩弄下勃起，覆盖油脂的肌肤看起来容光焕发，泛出微微粉红的光泽。胸前的突起也因为热烫的抚摸而肿大挺立，当然腿心的某个部位也一样，在没有被直接碰触的情况下，就已经渗透出透明的汁液。  
这是一具纯粹的男性身体，只是被打扮成女孩子罢了。即使铝制的束腰骨架已经拆下，腰肢仍然十分纤细，在凌乱的蓬蓬裙布条的半遮半掩下，散发出一种诡异的艳丽。  
黑衣人在此时推了一个小车上台，上面摆满了手术用具。  
亚历山大挑出一支细小的针筒，一边操作一边解释，  
“虽然之前已经实施过注射，但为了确保一切顺利，接下来的行为需要更多的冰毒作为镇静剂。”  
同时，二楼的包间里进行着如下对话，  
“已经辟谷两天。时间更久会影响感观，时间太短不够干净。”  
“为了寻找刺激愉悦耳目而犯罪，毫无价值。”  
“这不是犯罪，我们签订合同。亚历山大一晚的出场费可以是他作为中餐馆厨师的一年收入。而躺在台上的人们，为各种目的出卖自己的性命，我们不关心目的，只需要这些年轻的，具有观赏性的肉体。肉畜就是这么来的。”  
“肉畜？”  
“我还以为不用为你解释专用术语。原来你只是接触尸体、鞭打尸体而不和这个圈子的人打交道，现在网络已经这么发达，你还在做自己的独行侠。”  
Sherlock皱眉，  
“我可不是你们一类人。”  
“不，你是，Sherlock，接着看下去，你会明白的。”  
舞台上，亚历山大的演出还在继续，  
“一把大小合适的手术刀，削铁如泥，却要用在这么娇弱的宝贝儿身上，我可真不忍心下手。”  
虽然如此说，但他用刀的技法仍然纯熟精准，在少年胸口划出两道血沫交织的线，很浅，像是为接下来的分割作标记用。  
少年的勃起因为痛感冷却下来，不过亚历山大用娴熟的手法再度唤起了它。  
当伤口越来越深，安抚的手段和冰毒的麻醉作用也无法镇痛的时候，亚历山大开始亲吻少年，掠夺他嘴里的甜美的汁液和空气，少年红着脸喘息呻吟起来。  
台下气氛诡异，不再吵闹，是一种夹杂暧昧动静的室内式安静，不论男女，面色潮红，呻吟怒吼，开始在周围的人群中寻找慰藉或者自赎。  
VIP包房，教授的手伸向侦探，  
“别碰我……”  
侦探一字一顿地警告，目光没有从已经快支离破碎的少年身上移开。  
“我知道你喜欢这个。”  
“停下！”  
Sherlock捉住教授伸向自己的要害就要犯罪的手，正如他曾经多次逮住教授的犯罪现行并实施阻挠一样。  
但这一次他没有成功。  
“伦敦唯一的咨询侦探，请更专注于伦敦唯一的咨询罪犯吧。”教授的微笑这么纯粹，挑动某些诡异的欲念。  
“For God sake……”  
侦探比平日更低的沙哑的嗓音，Moriarty知道事实就像水晶一样清楚明白——他唤醒了Sherlock体内的暴虐欲望。  
“以研究为名鞭打尸体，你其实只是爱好吧？那些不能反抗的，任你随意研究的可爱的小东西，让你感觉到安全，一切尽在掌握，没有格格不入的感情来干扰你冷静沉着的头脑。你喜欢这些。”  
“现在，我更喜欢你闭嘴。”  
我得到你了。  
我抓住你了。  
为我堕落得更深一点吧，Sherlock。毕竟，我的全部都是你的了。  
教授顺势压在了侦探身上。像一个真正的恶棍那样抢夺了一个唇齿交融吻，同时为下身鼓胀到疼痛的部位寻找着力点。  
额发交织在一起。  
质地不同的西服摩擦的声响特别色情。  
但很快就不称为其困扰，Moriarty上身赤裸，西服被粗暴地扔在地毯上，西裤和白色底裤褪到脚踝，汗腻的大腿内侧让教授感觉不自在，想要把腿张得更开一些，却被脚踝的织物束缚。  
真想有把剪刀剪断它们……教授心想。

11.  
Mycroft真诚关心自己的弟弟。  
为此他一直在收买Sherlock身边的人。  
John不行，他和Sherlock在初次眼神接触的刹那就成了彼此的唯一。  
Hudson太太也不行，她可是曾经保卫了大不列颠和平的老人，后果太难预料，还会打草惊蛇。  
可是Lestrade可以。  
身为政府的公职人员，级别比Mycroft低太多。他平时根本没有机会接触到Mycroft这个级别的政府要员。  
如果不是因为Sherlock。  
官大一级压死人。更何况代表了英国政府的Mycroft和苏格兰场一名名不见经传的小探长。  
Mycroft主动找上了Lestrade。  
正如当初找上John一样。  
不过这次他成功了。  
“替我监视他，他的一举一动，不管以你的判断来看是否可疑，都要巨细无遗向我汇报。”  
从此Lestrade银行卡的某个副帐户每月按时打进一笔巨款。  
同时还得到了优先升迁的承诺。  
简直就像被私生活不检点的老板潜规则之后的秘书一样。  
非常不幸的是，被关心的弟弟在第一时间就发现了这一点。  
所以Lestrade能够出卖给Mycroft的信息是相当有限的。  
其中还得包括Sherlock故意放风给他的假消息。  
在侦探有了警觉之后，想要监视他就很难了。  
当初Moriarty也是费了好大劲才在侦探起居室装上监视器。  
还没多久就被拆掉了。  
同样的手段，不可能对侦探用第二次。  
于是Lestrade也成了Mycroft打发无聊的工具。  
侦探有John。  
Mycroft有Lestrade。  
天才如Holmes家族者，不需要第二个自己，他们需要的是一个看似庸人，实则能激发他们潜能的人。  
就像烈火与干柴，炸药与导线。  
烈火不需要另一拨烈火，炸药不需要另一堆炸药。  
所以兄弟俩不属于彼此。  
而探长Lestrade如何爬上白金汉宫要员的寝床，并半生顺遂平步青云，这就属于另外的范畴了。

第欧根尼俱乐部的会客室。  
Lestrade双手攥拳，放在膝盖上。  
他面前的茶几上放着此次案件的宗卷，事件关系到国家的和平，他需要把这份宗卷转呈Mycroft.  
他已经等了半小时，那个人还没有出现。  
这个奇怪的俱乐部安静如同墓地，关紧的窗户甚至隔绝了屋外的乌鸦叫声。但Lestrade本能地感觉到有什么和平时不一样的地方。  
他有点局促不安，任何正常人类在这里呆久了，都会有相同的反应。  
终于，会客室的门被推开，出现的正是他等待的人。  
Mycroft的表情一如既往地平静，但从眼睑下浓重的黑眼圈，Lestrade看出了他的忙碌和憔悴。  
这是从北爱尔兰出差回来后，Lestrade首次见到Mycroft。  
Lestrade站起身，把宗卷递给Mycroft，  
“这个案子已经结案，所有的报告都在这里。因为Sherlock，我们节省了不少时间。”  
Mycroft没有接过宗卷，示意Lestrade把它放回茶几，自己径自走到窗边，望向窗外，  
“Greg，以后你不用继续监视我弟弟了。”  
“你认为他危险的反社会人格已经不再是政府担心的范畴？”  
“不，甚至可以说恰恰相反。只是把这个任务交由专业人士去做，你不要再插手。”  
探长胸口弥漫一丝苦涩，揪心的疼痛让他一语不发。  
把探长的沉默理解成担忧，Mycroft接着说，  
“一直以来，这个小小的附加任务都超出了你的工作范畴，为了表彰你的贡献，你的收入和前途都不受任何影响。”  
我不是这个意思，Lestrade心想。可是他不能说出来，真正的原因让人难以启齿。  
是因为Sherlock才把地位悬殊的两人联系在一起，如果失去这个联系，那些多余的羁绊是不是也会随之消失？还是为了祛除这种羁绊，才故意切断这个联系？这个男人已经厌倦了这种关系，厌倦了自己的无能乏味吗？  
如果面对的是Mycroft的话，什么都有可能。  
和这一对天才兄弟相处，Lestrade总是缺乏信心。Sherlock也就罢了，那些难听的奚落和嘲笑他已经习惯。可是Mycroft……凭什么让他选择自己呢，如果不是为了他亲爱的弟弟？下属，随时可以替换，自己不拥有不可替代的才能；床伴，只要他需要，一个响指就可以来一打，自己绝不是表现最好的那个。  
他甚至曾经对自己的床技匮乏，十分不满意到提示“在床上，你不用全听我的”的地步。

 

12.  
“我猜想你脑子里是一些乱七八糟的东西，但那不是真相，别胡思乱想，Greg.”  
我没有乱想，只是偶尔连我也能猜到Holmes家的意图。这样告诫自己的探长快要哭出来了。  
Mycroft最近为Sherlock制造的麻烦头痛不已，自己唯一的漏洞给政府和苏格兰场闯了不少祸。但这个秘密只能保留在心里，任何涉及的人都会有危险，如果知道真相的人还是充满正义感的警界人士，那就糟透了。  
现在的Sherlock简直就是埋在贝克街的一枚炸弹，随时可能引爆并给周围制造灾难。  
为了保护探长，只能尽量减少他和Sherlock的接触，把他隔绝在危险的真相之外。  
但被保护的人显然完全没有接收到这份心意，像一只楚楚可怜的行将被主人抛弃的宠物，紧皱的眉头写满危机感。  
Lestrade感觉到窗边的人向自己走过来，但他压根没有抬头直视的勇气。  
不……不要这么快厌倦……求求你……探长在心底呐喊。  
紧绷至颤抖的肩膀被温暖的手掌碰触，一路爱抚下来直至手腕，那个人牵起Greg的手，在手背上落下一个热烫的吻。  
探长抬起双眼，手上传来的熟悉的温度让他身体里的血液开始躁动。  
不，不要这样折磨我……如果要抛弃，就请冷酷无情一点，像你平时表现的那样，别对我温柔，我会受不了……  
“出差辛苦了。我真想早点赶过来见你，可是首相那里有事，被缠住了一会儿。”  
这已经是冰人能做出的最体贴的解释了。  
“你不用这样，如果真的要抛弃我……”剩下的话语被以吻封缄。  
这个吻来得这么猛烈，让Lestrade仿佛被烙铁烫过一样喉头颤动，屏住呼吸。对方的身体压过来，他们就这么紧贴着倒在会客室的皮质沙发上，西服摩擦，越挨越紧，两具肉体的热度灼烧着彼此。  
破碎的喘息声泄露出来，心脏像鼓点一样悸动。吻却在这时戛然而止。  
Lestrade迷茫地睁开眼，对上对方戏谑的眼神，  
“Greg，呼吸，别忘记呼吸，我可不想在这里给你叫救护车，警报声会让俱乐部里的会员杀了我。”  
深深地吸了口气，Lestrade不想自己表现得太急迫，尽管身体某处硬得发疼的渴求已经直白地出卖了他。  
“还是解开这该死的领带，给你的脖子松绑吧。”  
领带西服和衬衣很快就被熟练的手法褪下。这可不是在家里，就要在这个奇怪的俱乐部的沙发上做完全套吗？太糟糕了。仿佛为了激起探长的羞耻心似的，Mycroft故意放低的沉哑嗓音在探长耳边说，  
“这条领带是女王送的礼物，你想试试被它绑起来和以前的领带的质感区别吗？”  
“如……如果你喜欢的话……”  
在Mycroft喜欢的俱乐部，以Mycroft喜欢的方式做爱。  
Lestrade的确拥有与生俱来的俊朗容貌，挺拔身姿，青年时代是同龄人中最耀眼的那一拨。但他已经过了最荣光的年纪，年龄让他不再具备什么竞争力，和充满青春活力的年轻人相比，毫无优势可言。如果能够减少Mycroft的烦恼，给他带来欢愉，也许这就是自己唯一能留在全英国唯二两位不世出的天才之一的身边的方式。  
这些额外的顺从发自Lestrade的心甘情愿。他知道没有谁能不用任何付出就得到自己想要。他甘愿付出一切，为了Mycroft。

13.  
从北爱尔兰回来之后，Sherlock不再嚷嚷无聊。  
John认为这和他更多的从网络上接手案子有关。  
侦探伏案在笔记本电脑前，以极快的打字速度回复那些大概属于咨询邮件范畴的信件。  
“我把你最近的blog粗略看了一遍。”  
侦探一边打字，一边对着屏幕说话。在他身后的沙发上的医生接受到讯息，把视线从报纸上抬起，放下茶杯，  
“有何见教？”  
“实在不敢恭维。侦探术是一门科学，而你把它写成小说，简直就像在几何学中加入恋爱故事一样无知。”  
“哈，我想大家更爱看我的恋爱故事胜过你的关于几百种烟灰或者几十种轮胎的研究。这就是事实，承认吧，Sherlock，我的文字比你的更受欢迎。你也许在推理方面有特殊的才能，毋庸置疑，但另一些方面，譬如写博客，怎么抓住人们关心的话题，诸如此类的我比你擅长多了，我也有优点，你得承认。”  
“博客写手，是个人就能是博客写手，相比这个，你4个月换5个女朋友的才能更让人钦佩。”  
“你怎么知道，我根本就没有把她们介绍给你，我已经吸取了教训，别告诉我你又是推理得出的结论，我已经够小心了。”  
“这种小事用不着费心去想，虽然从你衬衣的口红印记和带回来的香水的品味变化推理比粗略看一眼你博客上的恋爱日记要直接简单得多，你写了太多庸俗无聊，所谓浪漫的日记。”  
“这么说，我可以理解为你除了关心自己怎么被介绍给网络，也关心我的私人生活？”  
“我对此压根不感兴趣，我关心的是你为什么要瞒着我。我们是朋友，无话不谈，同居在一起，你却要瞒着我交女朋友。”  
“如果不是因为你，我会和她们其中任何一个发展出长期稳定的关系，这就是我不告诉你的原因，我要让我俩的关系尽可能更少地影响我和女友的感情。”  
“我影响了你跟女友的感情？什么叫栽赃，这就是，你把自己无法妥善处理的关系栽赃到我头上，这样会让你好受一点吗？责任是Sherlock的，John是无辜的。”  
“好吧，你必须承认，跟你出去办案，当你的助手，的确占用了我绝大部分的私人时间，这样会影响我和别人的交往，不止是交女友，就连普通的朋友关系，也会因为你而减少和他们的联系，人际关系的疏离，最后变得没有朋友。噢，上帝，你正在把我变成和你一样的人！”John抱头痛苦呻吟。  
“John，你不可能变成我，我自己也处理不来和另一个我同居的关系，那一定是场世界大战。”  
“世界大战？这就是你和Mycroft小时候的生活写照吗？”  
“不，我们的房间分别在长廊的两头，有着各自单独的浴室和起居室。”  
“你们的母亲真是睿智极了。”  
“任何人发现自己的两个小孩放在一起会变成核反应堆，都会做出相同的决定。”Sherlock长舒一口气，终于从繁杂的网络委托中脱身，“我们有了得分在7分以上，需要出门的案件，John。”  
“好吧，我可以任何时间跟你去任何地点。”

14.  
传说中世界第二大的蓝宝石失窃。  
宝石是在某头衔显赫的贵妇人的卧室保险箱被盗。但对方从昏迷中醒过来之后，没有说出关于罪犯的任何情报。  
无奈之下，妇人的长子找到咨询侦探，  
“我母亲不肯合作，我们没有办法，您的哥哥向我们推荐了您。对于他我们有着百分之百的信任，务必拜托了。如果宝石找回，我们会付给您相当于它价值千分之一的代价作为酬劳。”  
Sherlock带着John赶到现场。  
保险箱没有被实施暴力的痕迹，安然无损。但贵妇人受到了刺激心脏程度的伤害。手腕上有没有消去的乌青痕迹，显然被盗贼捆绑控制过。此外对于当时的情形她表示震惊过大，什么都不记得了。  
也就是一个字也不肯吐露。  
侦探问话完毕，随即离开。  
在街道拐角的咖啡馆，John问侦探有什么看法。  
“保险箱是用密码打开，那种16位密码摁错3次就永久性自动锁闭的保险箱密码不可能被猜到，只能是当事人自己告诉的罪犯。她手臂上的乌青不是普通的绳子留下，而是某些专业道具店才有销售的紧缚绳，用于某种特殊的目的……噢，上帝，我知道在哪儿见过了……”  
Moriarty收到短信：给我Irene的地址。S.H.  
侦探收到回复：XXX大街XX号，XXXX俱乐部，我在那里等你，请帖随后送上。M.  
5分钟后，咖啡馆的侍者送来一封信。  
“Sherlock，给你的。”  
“我知道。”  
见对方丝毫没有亲自动手的意思，John无奈把信从托盘拿下来，打开念到：  
“XXX大街XX号，XXXX俱乐部，包间号XX，邀请阁下光临。”  
起身从John手中拿过请帖，Sherlock招手叫停一辆出租车。  
“我一个人去就行了。你留下来付账，然后随便去哪儿和新女友约会，别跟着我。”  
“喂……”

Sherlock好奇Moriarty是从哪儿找到这么多隐秘的俱乐部作为会面场所的。  
门口没有任何招牌，看上去就像小胡同里的普通民宅，但进来之后却发现别有洞天。  
被侍者领进包间，Sherlock看到Irene和Moriarty在下棋。  
Moriarty举起手打招呼：  
“嗨，甜心，来玩一盘吗？”  
Sherlock视若无睹， 走到Irene身边，  
“你只是去那里玩SM游戏，为什么要顺走宝石？”  
“女人喜欢漂亮的宝石，需要理由吗？”  
“40粒谷子重量的木炭结晶。在它被发现的二十年间，已经有两起谋杀，一起泼硫酸，数起盗窃因它而起，每一个切面都篆刻着罪恶。这样你还觉得它漂亮吗？”  
“是的，这些历史让它更漂亮。”  
跟罪犯讲道理是没用的，侦探叹一口气，  
“Irene，把它还给失主。”  
“为什么？”Irene好整以暇，以一种看着心爱的猫咪舞蹈的轻快眼神凝视着侦探。  
“这是我接受的委托。我要完成它。”  
“现在它在我手里，如果我不说，我发誓你永远找不到它。”自信满满略带微笑的Irene充满让人不由自主臣服的女王般的魅力，但侦探显然对此免疫。  
“你怎么才肯说？”  
Irene笑得更欢畅，起身扯过侦探的衬衣领子，“取悦我，Sherlock。如果我被取悦了，你就能拿到宝石。”  
Sherlock直视Irene的双眼，探究其中的真实。  
“喂，伙计们，我还在这儿！”  
教授不满地嚷嚷，当着我的面勾引我男人，Irene你不想活了。这么麻烦的女人果然还是应该趁早干掉。  
“你找我到底什么事？”侦探质问教授，但视线并没有从Irene身上离开。  
“亲爱的，你这么说我真伤心，难道没事就不能找你吗？”教授眉毛撇了下来，语气中充满失落。  
“我只是来见Irene，如果你没事，可以退下了。”侦探仍然盯着Irene，他不想从这个女人的举动中放过任何蛛丝马迹。  
“好吧，我有事，关于这次的军火走私，你的哥哥给我制造了障碍。”教授摊手，说出了真实意图。  
“那我们就来谈谈怎么消除这个障碍。对手是Mycroft，永远不会让人无聊。顺便我的报酬是那颗蓝宝石，不管你用什么办法，我需要你从Irene那里得到它，交给我。”  
侦探在天鹅绒质地的沙发上坐下来，双腿交叉，转向Moriarty。没有丝毫缝隙的女人，如果文斗不行，就交给没有下限的犯罪头目吧。Moriarty引诱人屈服的能力，Sherlock有着一万分的信任。  
对于侦探把自己当麻烦一样甩给Moriarty，Irene相当生气，但碍于修养，她不会发作，瞪了侦探一眼，就要去衣帽架拿起大衣离开。  
这时门口传来争执的声音。  
“先生，我们这里是会员制俱乐部，没有邀请您不能进来。”  
“Sherlock，你在里面吗？你信上的包间号是这里！”John笃定的声音传进来，“我不是没有邀请，我的朋友在里面。”  
Sherlock从沙发上跳起来。压低嗓音，  
“Moriarty，躲到里间去！”  
“Irene，穿上你战袍，我们要迎接John的查房。”  
推开房门的一刹那，世界瞬间安静。  
死而复生的女人裸身扑倒沙发上的侦探，四条修长的腿交织在一起，侦探的手环绕在女人不盈一握的腰间。  
“Sherlock，还有一次，求我饶你……”Irene愉悦地笑，透过凌乱的发丝，挑衅地看向来者。  
John眉头紧皱，齿缝中一字一句地挤出质问，  
“耶稣，这他妈的是怎么回事？！”

 

15.  
贝克街221B的起居室。  
没有人说话，空气好像冰块一样凝结。  
Sherlock应该是打破僵局的那个人，但他通常只负责一场争辩的最后一句。现在他专注于自己的电脑，房间里只有敲击键盘的声音。  
Irene死而复生的事，Sherlock在俱乐部给John解释了一遍，很难得没有卖弄和炫耀，只是平静地叙述了过程，关于签证和机票，关于他无故消失的那一个星期。  
沙发上，John低头，十指交叉握在一起，不去看侦探毫无表情的脸。  
“Sherlock，我只是担心你。她设计让你卷入犯罪的漩涡，我不知道她还会做出什么对你不利的事，你最好离她远点儿。”  
“John，我们都是人类，都有正常的需求。”  
“你特意去战火没有平息的穆斯林国家救她的命，完全没和我打招呼；我们在喝咖啡，她的一封信可以让你像兔子一样跳起来跑开，这是你满足正常需求的方式吗？我原以为只有案子能让你这样。”  
“她就是案子，就是谜团，我会被这种女人吸引，也只会被这种女人吸引。听着，John，我知道你会吃醋，我已经尽力避免，这就是我没有告诉你突然离开的原因。”  
“吃醋，不，不，你误会了……”  
“是吗？”Sherlock不置可否，继续捣鼓他的电脑。  
究竟是什么让事情走在偏离的方向上？  
看到自己的小孩和坏小孩玩在一起，劝自己的小孩不要和坏小孩玩在一起，很难理解吗？也许以Sherlock的逻辑来说是吧……  
John沉痛地问出了一个他不想知道答案的疑问，  
“如果这次我没有发现，你还打算瞒我多久？”  
“如果这次你没有发现，永远也不会发现。”按照计划你应该一无所知，从某种意义上来说你现在仍然一无所知。  
“Sherlock，我们分开吧。”  
终于从电脑屏幕上抬起视线，侦探的眼睛危险地眯起。  
“我不能和一个满嘴谎言的人生活在一起，你对我没有最基本的尊重，而现在，我也不再信任你。我们还是……不要再干扰彼此的生活了。”  
“不！”  
“什么？”  
“不，我说不！我不允许你离开，John，你必须呆在这儿！”侦探的眼神有着受伤的野兽的凌厉，这让他的哀嚎也变得虚张声势起来。  
“我是个自由人，不是你的贴身保镖，更不是你的奴隶。我有权利从一个丧失了我的信任的人身边离开。”  
John说完起身，回到自己的起居室，“砰”地一声甩上了门。  
John想搬到乡下去，伤残军人的抚恤金无法支撑他在伦敦市中心租一套房子，而他在一段时间内大概都无法忍受跟人合租了。他开始联系房屋中介，现在季节不对，一时半会儿很难找到合适的房子。某天在路上，他帮助一个老奶奶过马路，同时闲谈起来。老人为了感谢他，表示可以低价把自己富余的一套房子租给他，地址恰巧就在贝克街不远的一条街道上。  
“唔，谢谢，”医生踌躇地说，“但我不需要，替我向Sherlock问好。”  
一但丧失信任，想要再欺骗就很难了。

Sherlock主动来找Mycroft，要对此装作不惊讶，对冰人来说也是一件难度系数很高的事。  
“John要离开我，我要求你阻止这件事的发生。”  
“哈，我为什么要帮你，在你给我惹了这么多麻烦之后？”  
“如果你不帮我，我保证你会有更多的麻烦。”  
Sherlock的眼神相当笃定。  
Mycroft想他一定是气疯了。  
“……这就是你求人帮忙的态度吗？”Mycroft更愿意把弟弟看做一只被抛弃的野兽，关在笼子里，撞击挣扎，除了伤害自己，毫无出路，他的黑眼圈表明他至少三天没上床了。  
对Mycroft的问题，Sherlock只是带着他毫无良心的表情，无谓地耸肩。  
“好吧，如果你一定要表现得情商如此低下，连个十岁小孩都不如，除了John会离开你我一点也不吃惊外，即使我作为你的说客把他劝回来，我也不保证他还能忍受你多久。  
“那就是我们的事了，不劳你费心。”  
John是Sherlock的安全阀，即使Sherlock不态度恶劣地跑来求援，Mycroft也不能放任不管，如果医生真的离开，后果不堪设想，绝对致命。  
Sherlock将为自己的所作所为付出代价，但那是以Mycroft设计的方式。这个计划里面没有人能全身而退，不管是Sherlock，还是John。  
John，抱歉。Mycroft沉痛地闭上了眼。

16.  
John从房屋中介的大门出来，一辆熟悉的黑色加长轿车缓缓驶来，不偏不倚正好停在他面前。  
John叹一口气，  
“听着，不管你的老板怎么吩咐，我不会去，不会。”  
无论Sherlock搬来的救兵是谁，John都不打算买账。谈话解决不了这个问题。  
轿车的后座门打开，不是性感的手机女郎。  
女郎的老板面带微笑看着他。  
“嗨，John，好久不见。”  
Mycroft亲自出马，对厌恶跑腿活儿的他而言，这个面子给得太足。  
道路两旁的人都投过来好奇的视线，想知道发生了什么事，僵持下去不太好看。  
这是John第一次到Mycroft的住处。  
位于伦敦市中心某高档社区的公寓，装修奢华讲究，看得出主人相当有品味。从客厅看整套屋子的面积都不大，一个人住应该很舒适，也许他还有别的住所也不一定。  
所有的一切都预示着这次谈话的不同寻常。  
Mycroft娴熟地摆弄茶具，向杯子倾倒茶水，  
“我想和你谈一些私人的事。”  
“如果是Sherlock，那就算……”  
“不，” Mycroft打断John的话，“重点不是Sherlock，而是我手头的工作。”  
John扬了扬眉毛。  
“最近伦敦的犯罪团伙的活动触及了政府的底线。帝国命悬一线，到了最危急的时刻。”  
“很好，但和我有什么关系？”这不是你们这些拿薪水的官僚该解决的问题吗。  
“作为一名守法公民，和一名曾经为国出征的军人，John，我希望你能在这种关键时刻贡献自己的力量。当然我并不是说要强迫你做什么，一切都取决于你的自愿，只是当你做选择的时候，我希望你能考虑到祖国的命运，她的繁荣或者毁灭，取决于你的决定。”  
还有比这更委婉的威胁吗……  
“我想我不能拒绝。伦敦的犯罪团伙，呃，你是指Moriarty？”  
“唔，一半是。”Mycroft表现出一丝迟疑。  
“还有一半是什么？”  
“John，我没有任何理由要欺骗你，他做得很隐秘，我甚至拿不出他参与其中的证据来说服你。但是，我以Holmes家族的名义起誓，我弟弟，Sherlock•Holmes，正在同犯罪勾结，从事有碍帝国和平的罪恶勾当。医生，我希望，我请求你相信我，就这唯一的一次。”  
“不，Sherlock，这不可能……”  
“他最近有抱怨无聊吗？”  
“没有，我以为他从网络上接案子。”  
“那些案子都是Moriarty喂给他的，他只是像条鱼一样在接受投食。这是他们罪恶的协议的一部分，为了让他不感觉到无聊。”  
医生的眉头皱起，思索最近日常生活中的诸多反常事件。一种类似于第六感的直觉告诉John，Sherlock隐藏了什么。  
“你目睹Irene和他在一起的那一次，Moriarty就躲在包间的里间，那是一次他们三人的约会。Moriarty的手下是那家俱乐部的幕后老板，虽然他使用了化名，但其实很好查到。”  
Mycroft一边观察John的表情，一边考虑需要透露多少情报才能达到目的。  
John知道的越少，对整个计划就越有利。  
抱歉，John，我需要你的合作；但作为计划的一部分，我不能让你得知真相——关于Sherlock彻底的腐败和堕落的真相……  
一股无名之火从医生心头冒起。只有Irene，已经够医生提出和侦探分居了，再加上Moriarty……Sherlock到底还有多少事瞒着自己？John突然有点体会到Sherlock知道自己和别的女人约会的心情。这种不被信任的感觉，的确让人火大。但仅仅是因为不被信任吗……  
“在他没有投向罪恶那一边的时候，他的心理年龄只有12岁，12岁的小孩谈恋爱不需要性。但某一天当他得到满足，”  
“得到满足？”John疑惑地问。  
Mycroft忽略了这个问题。“Moriarty开启了他的开关，一直以来的中学生式的恋爱天平发生了倾斜。如果你继续和他同居，我恐怕你们的关系，不久就会发生质的飞跃。”  
“Sherlock不是gay，我也不是。我们之间的关系，更多的只是室友……”  
“哈，是吗？” Mycroft发出短促的讥笑。  
John讨厌Mycroft笃定的态度。这个话题车轱辘似的总是被人谈起，他已经疲于跟人解释。  
所幸Mycroft打算放过他，  
“好吧，说正事。相信我现在已经获得了你信任。而我要求你做的事很简单，卧底在Sherlock身边，把第一手情报反馈给我。对别人来说也许很难，但对你……除了你，John，全世界没人能胜任这个任务。”  
John眉间的皱纹因为思考而加深。  
身为出征过阿富汗的军人，受过应付敌人拷问的特训，不会轻易泄露真相。  
在最初的出租车司机杀人案那一夜，医生开枪救了侦探，他接受过Lestrade探长的审讯，结果就巧妙地逃脱了。  
但现在他要骗过的人是Sherlock。  
如果难度系数从1到10。骗过Lestrade是2，骗过侦探是突破天际的100。  
而且，他们的关系如今相当微妙，濒临破裂。  
侦探放了比以往更多的注意力在医生身上。每天早上在起居室，John都能感受到Sherlock的目光火辣辣地灼烧着自己。要无视这一点，已经越来越难，这也是他迫切需要搬离的原因之一，逃离这段让他本能想要躲避的关系。

“John，无意冒犯，但我一开始就没有寄望于以你的智慧去和Sherlock斗争。事实上整个行动，如果我想，可以完全不用征求你同意，我既然能把你请到这里，就有办法让你全然配合，不管你愿不愿意。但出于对你个人的尊重，我问了你的意见，而且，非常好，你没有让我失望。”  
这种诚恳的态度可无法让人感到安慰……  
“你把我搞糊涂了，Mycroft。”  
“我们需要的是你的人，这具Sherlock熟悉并且信任的身体，而不是你的意志。如果你同意协助我们的计划，拯救大英帝国于水火之中，那么，就请把它交给我。”  
……  
Sherlock在一周之内两次主动找上门。如果是平时，Mycroft大概要乐坏了。可现在是非常  
时期，不是吗？  
一份印有“绝密”字样的牛皮纸宗卷甩在Sherlock面前的茶几上。  
“这份清单，对Moriarty最近的行动有详细的说明，虽然搞不好你比我还要清楚，但程序上必须这样走一遍，因为我需要你去瓦解他所有的阴谋。”  
Sherlock不耐烦地摇头，“不是Moriarty，我今天来这儿是跟你谈John。”John被Mycroft接走之后就消失不见，再也没有回家。生活发生如此巨大的变化，足够Sherlock焦躁抓狂，彻夜不眠。  
“是，没错，我们正在谈John。”Mycroft双手十指交叉，好整以暇搭在翘起的二郎腿上。  
侦探的眼睛危险地眯起，  
“你什么意思？”  
“Sherlock，如果你继续扮演这样一个傲慢无礼，意气用事，自私自利的混蛋，我只能给你一个保证，那就是保证John再也不会出现在你的视线里。”政府公务员故意放低沉的声线极具威慑力。  
“你威胁我？把John当成人质来威胁我？！”Sherlock狂躁地咆哮。  
“随你怎么说。我需要提醒的是，如果你不照办，后果很严重。”  
Sherlock勉强压抑怒气，  
“如果我粉碎Moriarty的阴谋，你就会把John还给我？”  
“Sherlock，你总是在犯同样的错误。John不是你的家具，他回不回到你身边取决于他的想法，我无权决定。”  
侦探的拳头急剧地攥紧，他在努力克制下一秒把它嵌进Mycroft那张让人生厌的脸的冲动。  
“但如果你想要使用暴力威胁来达到目的，我可以明确地告诉你，John不在国内，即使你再炸一次皇宫也没用。”  
手心被捏出冷汗，拳头缓慢松开，理智告诉Sherlock即使打歪面前的人的鼻子也毫无用处，甚至可能造成相反效果。  
“顺便说一句，John正在死去。你最好快一点，我不想最后交到你手里的是一具尸体。”  
“……如果你对John不利，让他受到的伤害，我会让你付出百倍、千倍的代价！我站在邪恶这边的时侯，你想象不到我能有多可怕！”  
丢下威胁的话语，Sherlock起身离开，这里他一秒也不想多呆，他怕自己会杀人，哪怕对方是自己的哥哥。  
不，Sherlock，我知道。我也曾经面临那种选择，知道结果有多可怕，所以我不能让你站在那一边。望着弟弟离去的背影，Mycroft深深地叹了口气。

17.  
彻底瓦解Moriarty的黑暗帝国是个相当复杂且繁琐的工作。即使是Sherlock，也需要全身心的投入和动用全部人力资源。  
Lestrade探长和下属最近频繁出入Sherlock的起居室，Hudson太太为这些不脱鞋踩地毯的野蛮人烦恼不已。  
“噢，上帝，我昨天刚打扫过，看看这些鞋印！Sherlock，你真该管管他们，不是警察就可以随意践踏公民的劳动成果！”  
“抱歉，夫人，我们在执行公务，请让一让。安德森！Fuck！你在磨蹭什么，他妈的赶紧把那份资料拿过来！”  
Sherlock总是有办法让Lestrade处在自己的监控范围，让他公务缠身，无暇顾及别的，失去私人生活。  
知道罪魁祸首正在和自己承受相同的痛苦，这多少能让Sherlock从失去John的不适感中分心。  
Sherlock收到短信，是Mycroft发来的：  
报告进展。  
毫不迟疑，他回了短信：  
我要确认John还活着。  
一分钟后，手机app提醒：你follow的朋友博客更新。  
John的博客更新。  
Sherlock，我现在的IP不可查，即使我想透露消息给你，我对自己所在的地理位置也一无所知。我住在看不到户外的居室，常温的室内环境甚至让我感觉不到季节。只是空气明显比伦敦清新。当然这样你也无从排除，因为世界上几乎全部城市都比伦敦的空气质量更好。我想说，嗯，我很好。希望Hudson太太有好好照顾你，毕竟不能异想天开地指望你自己收拾房间。保重。  
两分钟后，Sherlock再次收到手机短信：  
报告进展。

这些天John在Mycroft的安排下与心理医生面谈，唯一的任务是接受催眠。没有人能骗过Sherlock，除非他先骗过自己。  
Mycroft预见了事件发展下去所能遭遇全部情况，并把这些情况像乐曲一样分为章节，编排成一个个节点，每个节点按照不同的可能性延生出新的节点，每个不同的节点都有妥善的演奏方案。他作为整个乐团的总指挥将所有线索像蛛网一样收在手心的指挥棒上。  
John将对整个计划一无所知，但在关键的时间点被触发之后，按照Mycroft安排的曲谱，依靠被催眠篡改的意志表演下去。  
可是Mycroft没有告诉John实情。John将不知道哪些是自己的决定，哪些是Mycroft的意志。  
对人类头脑这套复杂仪器的精巧操纵需要花费时间，即使实施者是为中情局服务多年的特殊人才，他的催眠技巧已经从无数政客和恐怖分子口中套出过重要情报。  
这就是Mycroft必须软禁John，将他同Sherlock隔离的原因。目前的计划不能让Sherlock察觉任何端倪。

John再次回到贝克街是两周后的事。  
包裹在床单里，苍白，一丝不挂，昏迷不醒的John。  
Sherlock需要依靠最坚决的意志力才能阻止扑过去抱住John检查状况的冲动。  
不，那样太难堪了，自己不能这么简单就被Mycroft摧垮。  
“你冷冻了他。”从嘴里蹦出的字比冰锥还冷冽，一个一个扎向Mycroft刀枪不入的防护罩。  
Mycroft抬起了下巴，依靠小黑伞的支撑维持整个身体的平衡，如果Sherlock的眼神和言语能杀死他，那他一定在成人式之前就英年早逝了。可他安然无恙地活到了现在。  
“最先进的冷冻技术，让人体温度降低到36度，维持最低限度的生命活动，理论上他再这样呆上十天半月也可以毫发无伤地复活。我只是让他沉睡了……呃……一星期而已。”  
既然说假话对方会知道，那就不妨在表达上让假话更假一点。  
“你选择现在完整无缺地走出我家门，还是等一会儿我请你身体的一部分出去？”压抑的怒气到了爆发的边缘。  
扫清门障，怒气勃发的侦探没费多大劲就把John抱到二楼卧室的床上。  
体重减轻了10磅。你到底有什么样的遭遇？刚才真不该那么便宜放走那个畜生。  
Sherlock盯着床上的John。  
我压根不相信Mycroft关于你沉睡一星期的鬼话，问题是，他到底对你做了什么？  
床单是对面超市便利店新买的。没有衣物，什么都看不出来；低温冷冻造成的生理现象延迟不可考，因为压根不知道何时开始冷冻。  
John在这些天遇到了什么完全是个谜。  
Sherlock喜欢谜团，但不是这种智力可能更胜于他的某人精致包装过的谜团。  
而通过折磨床上的人，拷打出真相的可能性是？  
这还真是个疑问。  
要不要实施呢……  
体内急剧攀升的肾上腺素奔涌叫嚣着想要答案。有这么一个合理的理由满足愈发蓬勃的私心，这足够侦探身体和头脑一起不受控制地变得热烫。  
瓶子里的妖怪被封装在海底。头一个200年，他想：如果谁放我出来，我就给他全世界的财富；第二个200年，他想：如果谁放我出来，我就给他全世界的权势；但一直一直没有人来救他。第三个200年，他恼羞成怒地想，如果谁救了我，我就一口把他吃掉。  
如果John现在醒过来，他会在Sherlock的拥抱中甜蜜地醒来；再过些时候，可就什么都不敢保证啦……

18.  
John看到裸体的Sherlock就这么毫无芥蒂地站在自己面前。  
和白厅那次看到背影不一样，这一次是正面，全裸。  
明明穿上衣服那么瘦削，脱了却很有料。  
隆起的手臂肌肉，胸部也很结实，如果他是女人，该有C了吧。  
自己交过的正好C级别的女友，似乎一只手数得过来。  
不过那种很棒的手感，大概一辈子都无法忘怀。  
可是男人的胸肌和女人柔软的乳房触感是不一样的吧。  
这样想着，John低头看自己的手，好想试试。  
Sherlock压了上来，用看起来肌肉很足的手臂捉住John，John被扑倒。  
本以为会倒在地上，没想到陷进了柔软的床垫。  
这种触感，不是自己的床。  
这是哪里？ 这些天发生了什么？  
“喂，Sherlock，fuck you，滚开！”  
但是Sherlock制住了John，很容易地进入了他，甚至连股动脉的律动的感觉都那么清晰。  
等等，自己不是女人，怎么可能。  
接着就看到了丰满的胸部，纤细的腰肢。  
这是谁……蜷曲的深色长发搭在白皙的肩上，床变成了水面，以自己为圆心荡开的波纹，医生看到了倒影。  
那不是自己，是Irene。  
自己变成了Irene。  
……  
梦里的感觉是那么的真实。  
该死，他想把这一切忘掉，但床单上留下了太过明显的证据。  
梦到自己变成女人和侦探做爱，太恐怖了。  
不过就是Irene的裸体，自己又不是第一次看到，为什么是这种反应。  
是因为Sherlock和Irene在一起的原因吗？  
自己一定不正常。  
我需要看心理医生。John心想。  
但是一定会被Sherlock发现。  
如果他问起，自己该如何作答？  
“因为我梦到变成女人和你做爱，我觉得自己精神状况不正常？”  
Fuck，太头痛了，这种问题。  
嗡嗡嗡。  
脑子里有什么东西在作响。  
John在洗脸池用冷水把自己泼醒。  
一定是因为欲求不满。最近的女朋友都没有约会超过三次，根本进展不到本垒的阶段。他需要找一个可以上床的女伴。  
总是在难以启齿的梦里梦到Sherlock。  
只有自己一个人是这样吗？太不公平了。有没有哪怕一丁点可能性：嫁给工作，性方面明显冷淡的Sherlock也会在春梦中梦到自己？  
不，得了吧，Sherlock喜欢的是Irene那种危险得像一头漂亮的母豹子的女人。对，女人。John喉咙里发出一声懊恼的咕噜，用打湿的手冰镇一样捂上了发烫的脸。

 

Sherlock正在沉思，目不转睛地盯着茶几。听到John卧室的动静，他有些吃惊。  
John昨晚醒了过来，不算虚弱，但不记得除了“应Mycroft之邀，参加女王慰问退伍兵的外交活动”之外的事了。那次慰问安排了为期两周去瑞士的休假。而Mycroft答应过John转告Sherlock他的行踪。手机在国外没有信号，就这么简单。  
而那篇blog，John认为大概是哪个黑客的恶作剧，自己该改密码了。  
改什么密码都没用……对Mycroft来说都没区别。  
John坐到侦探对面的沙发。  
Hudson太太准备的早餐让医生平静下来。  
John想要使用茶具，却被Sherlock制止。  
“你给我泡了茶，却不让我喝？”  
“……不是给你准备的。”  
“得了吧，Sherlock，你把杯柄和勺子放在左手边，这屋子里只有我是左撇子。等等，你准备的茶，我得先问问，你又给我下药了吗？”  
下药？这倒不失为一个好办法。  
“还有，我在跟你说话，你能不能先把手机放下。”  
“好吧，可以了。”Sherlock爽快地说，“我想你终于想通了，为一件小事放弃如此便利划算的居住环境不值得。”  
“我没有足够的钱找到市中心的住处，而搬去下乡又很难找到工作。人总是为钱所困，就是这样。”  
John注意到茶几上凌乱地摆放了一堆警官证。  
“Sherlock，你拿这么多警官证做什么？”  
“不做什么，呃，只是顺手。”  
这些是John被带走的两周内Sherlock从Lestrade那里偷来的警官证。不管何时何地，他都能得手，而每次得手的警官证都完美无缺，毫无破绽。  
Sherlock感受到前所未有的威胁。  
他的兄弟这一次是认真的。没有谁见过Mycroft认真起来有多可怕，因为对付绝大多数的人，甚至是以前的Sherlock，他都根本不用使出全力。而目前为止，自己简直就像对方手里的色子一样被随意玩弄。  
一切都在Mycroft的掌握之中。一切还将继续在Mycroft的掌握之中。  
这是一场权力游戏，Mycroft开始宣示自己的主导权。  
一切都像没有发生过一样。  
John醒来的那天早上，Moriarty拜访过贝克街221B。

 

Sherlock在John失踪的两周内尽职尽责地干Mycroft丢给他的工作。  
这可给Moriarty那边带来不止一点的麻烦。  
Sherlock既不站在天使那边，也不站在恶魔那边，两者都不是他的同类。  
John是他的软肋。  
得John者得Sherlock。  
挫败价值上百亿的走私军火案，新闻媒体却没有透露半点风声。  
“我筹划三年的计划，被你毁了，Sherlock，你会付出代价。”Moriarty在晨间的拜访中，抛下了狠话。

John不记得怎么被带到里，他原本是打算去超市买牛奶，但他和Sherlock常喝的那个牌子卖光了，他不得不去一个更远的，不太熟悉的超市。一个超市的牛奶不到中午就卖光，挺反常的。  
当John从昏迷中醒过来，环顾四周，看样子像是一间废弃的厂房。而自己被捆绑在椅子上，面对一台老式的雪花屏的电视。  
电视开始是雪花屏，在几次画面闪回之后，开始播放录像。录像的内容不堪入目。而主角，是Moriarty。  
Fuck，这到底……  
画面上出现了第二个人。  
医生的血液瞬间冻结。  
Moriarty和Sherlock……噢上帝谁来告诉他这不是真的……  
这是伪造？可视频跟照片不一样，不可以PS，面容表情，刻薄的言语，讥讽的冷笑。所有熟悉的一切都在告诉医生这是真的。  
“Hullo，医生。”  
录像里的真人出现了。还是那么惹人讨厌。  
Moriarty拍打电视机，发出砰咚砰咚的响声。  
“你对他的表现还满意吗？我知道他想干你很久了，知道得比他自己还清楚。我帮他做了这么棒的广告，他呆会儿一定高兴死了！”  
John本能地想往后退，这个一步步逼近的人曾经带给他濒临死亡的糟糕回忆。  
同时，John在试图解开反绑住自己的绳索。Sherlock曾经在一次起居室的谈话中教过他，怎么最迅速地解开几种常见的绑缚绳结。  
Moriarty对John的躲避视若无睹，他的眼神穿透John，望向更远的地方，他的声音沙哑飘渺，  
“Sherlock爱死了那些冰冷，温顺，不能反抗的尸体……”  
“哈，让我的好医生变得冰凉，送给他作礼物吧。”

Sherlock在跟踪John的路上被甩掉，自从Mycroft更换了John身上的GPS设备的密码，他就失去使用这种政府设备的优先权，连跟踪这么简单的事也没做好。  
考虑到对手是Moriarty，跟丢太正常了。  
侦探进入Mind Palace模式。  
Moriarty在伦敦的藏身之所有186处，其中距离跟丢的区域半小时路程以内的有123处；其中11处自己去过，排除；剩下112处；他想要利用John向自己复仇而不是警告，很有可能下杀手而不是威胁，会选择方便动手的地方，排除闹市剩下56处；另外7处Irene偶尔会用来SM表演，排除，剩下49处；处刑一定是Moriarty亲自动手，他喜欢用枪、炸弹制造威慑性极强的轰动效果，附近有常住人口的排除，剩23处；杀人之后方便撤离，要求交通方便，排除剩11处。至此，范围无法缩小，除非有新的线索。  
快点儿！Come on！Sherlock！你行的！  
早上，Moriarty来拜访，发出警告。  
他身上的衬衣连续穿着三天以上，也就是在Mycroft的穷追猛打之下，他选择的藏身之所不方便洗漱，不适宜居住，但一定很适合藏身。  
Sherlock赶到位于码头附近已经荒废的玩具工厂，已经过去1小时35分钟。  
废弃的工厂大门紧锁，荒无人烟。  
草坪上新鲜的轮胎印记，有人来过，轮胎的印痕是XX工厂供应，Land Rover越野车专用，Moriarty有两辆常用坐骑是Land Rover。  
Sherlock拆掉大门旁边的旧金属机床，开始用尖锐的那头打砸大门的锁，他忘了带枪，这是致命的失误！  
一声枪响从工厂内部传出。厂房的回音让枪声变得更加沉闷巨大。  
Sherlock继续砸门，屋里没有丝毫动静。  
焦灼等待了仿佛一个世纪那么久，侦探听到第二声枪响。  
察觉到异变，Sherlock的心脏就要停跳。  
脚下变得湿润，鲜红粘稠的液体顺着门缝流出来，沾湿了Sherlock的鞋。

19.

在Moriarty开枪，千钧一发之际，John用全身的力气，带起身后的椅子扑向Moriarty。  
军人出身，出征过阿富汗的医生，在体力较量上丝毫不输Moriarty。他终于弄松了身后绑缚的绳子，转机出现了。  
John一拳打在Moriarty的鼻梁上，对方血流满面地倒下，枪被甩了出去。但当John扑过去想要更进一步，却被一脚踢中下腹，巨大的痛感让John身板僵直，眼冒金星。Moriarty反扑过来，双手死死绞住医生的颈动脉。  
呼吸被压迫，几乎要呛得窒息，John艰难地伸出拳头，砸向对方的眼睛。  
Moriarty吃痛，手上松开。John头昏脑胀，但本能让他立即反击，牙齿就近咬了上去，口中有血沫子冒出来，刺鼻的咸涩腥味。  
“SOB……Fuck off！”Moriarty气急败坏，用另一只手去掰John的牙齿，John虽然昏迷，却死死咬住不放。Moriarty抓起医生的领子，把他整个人砸向电视。  
连人带机器一起倒在地上，后脑勺有液体流出，失血让John恢复了一星半点神智。  
眼角的余光让John看到枪就躺在在半径一米左右的水泥地上，努力一把，他就可以得到它。  
垂死的挣扎充满恐怖和暴力。John拿到了枪，在Moriarty更多的拳头下来之前，砸向了他的太阳穴。  
Moriarty呜咽倒地。  
John骑跨上去，用枪托砸Moriarty的脑袋，毫无间歇，用尽最后的力气，一次又一次。  
“砰—砰—砰——”金属撞击肉体的声音，一声比一声沉闷。  
不知道过了多久，John感觉到身下的身体柔软、平顺下来，不再挣扎逃脱，似乎把坚硬的水泥地当成了最舒适的温床。  
John用剩余不多的力气，将枪的准星抵上对方血肉模糊的额头。上半身的力量都压在双手上，手往下滑，枪口在Moriarty脸上留下金属嵌入皮肤的印痕。  
“噢……不……Noo……求……求你……不要……”  
Moriarty无法说出任何话了，枪杆插进了他的嘴里。  
终于找到了一个稳固的着力点，John气喘吁吁，但手上丝毫不敢松懈。  
John可以清晰地看到Moriarty鲜红颤动的舌头上的唾沫混合血液，让黑色的枪身插进嘴里的部分变得湿滑鲜亮。  
他就是这样……用这张嘴，为Sherlock服务的吗？  
再插得深一点，这个可怜的人不用等待子弹，直接就能被呛得窒息。  
口腔和咽喉的酸痛几乎就要杀了Moriarty。强迫撬开皮肤的保护，人体内部的组织总是可怕地脆弱，经不起现代化武器的强硬伤害，随时随地可能罢工。  
John的后脑勺还在汩汩地失血，不知道是药力还是刚才的激烈运动的原因，一切都那么地奇怪，思绪不受控制地飘向了远方。甚至身体中心的某个部位，开始不受控制地发热。  
他现在正以雄性的姿态凌驾在被击倒的对手身上。就像一头公羚羊打败了另一头妄图抢夺他配偶的畜生。  
激烈的打斗让他勃起了。  
跨坐在一具温热的肉体上。而身下的人呼吸急促，胸膛起伏，摩擦发硬到生疼。他现在硬得像块石头。  
气血上涌，夹杂着浑身的疼痛窜上脑门。John已经太久没有释放过，无数个孤独的夜晚里，黑暗和狭小的卧室，那些让人深感困惑的梦，让他在寻找新女友这件事上犹疑不定。  
John腾出一只手，吃力地解开皮带，把自己肿胀坚硬的分身代替枪头，塞了进去。潮湿的口腔包裹了它，靠着温热的唾液和血沫的润滑，医生开始进出。  
冰冷的枪口贴上了Moriarty的太阳穴，他即使呛到窒息也不敢一口咬下去。耻辱算什么，对真正意义上的反社会犯罪头目来说，性命比这些虚无的东西重要百倍。他甚至开始收紧口腔配合，舌头讨好地划过性器前端的铃口，期待对方的愉悦能帮他规避更加粗暴的对待。  
“Oh，fuck……你就是……这样……取悦Sherlock的吗……”没有指望得到回答。光是意识到这点就几乎让John爆炸在对方嘴里。  
John飙升的肾上腺素把虚弱的神经刺激得极度兴奋。厂房的大门外似乎有人敲门，但这一切的一切都不重要了。  
重要的是——  
把我扔到游泳池边，绑在我身上的炸药多得像刺猬身上的刺；用枪子儿对准我，就像嘣掉我的脑袋跟踢飞路边的小石子无异。  
因为我是Sherlock的跟班，我没有你们超人的智慧，没有显赫的权势，没有夸张的财富，我只是个普通人，就可以这样对待我吗？  
你也是，Mycroft也是！我是自由的公民，没道理要心安理得地接受你们的绑架。一个两个都趾高气昂，以为自己多么了不起。  
甚至Sherlock，也把我瞒在鼓里。为了打发他的无聊，和罪犯勾结，这些恶心的，罪恶的勾当！  
自私傲慢！给我下药！从来不做家务！让我根本没法静下心交女朋友！当我是可以放在口袋里带出门的乌托巴克！[注1]  
John大口大口地喘着粗气，过往像幻灯片一样在他脑内飞驰而过，速度之快超出他身体和心灵的负荷容量，他缺氧，失血，他才是那个快要窒息的人！  
遇到尼古丁贴片不能解决的难题，我现在算是知道大英帝国陷落的前一晚那十个贴片级别的难题是什么了，过了这么久才反应过来，很讽刺吧。你不屑跟我说，不屑跟我解释，就跟我是白痴似的。  
但如果你告诉我，也许国家就不用分裂，我去北爱尔兰看亲戚就不用算作出国。虽然是免签证还是很麻烦。  
“FUCK YOU！SON OF BITCH！！”  
“I HAD BAD DAYS！！”  
John一字一句地呐喊，嘶吼着，像机械的打桩机一样加快了抽插的速度。血液和唾沫星子随着每一次吞吐，以Moriarty的口为圆心在他脸上飞溅开来。John快要爆发了。而这一切的酣畅快意夹杂疼痛和太多复杂的情感，几乎要将他吞噬。  
我勇敢，坚强，渴望刺激，无所畏惧，这些品质一点儿也不比Sherlock少。  
能呆在Sherlock这个怪胎身边的，怎么会是普通人。  
“别小看我，一秒也别小看！”热烫的眼泪被剧烈的感情逼出眼眶，几乎要将John灼伤。  
招惹他的后果，比招惹Sherlock直接多了。  
John在昏厥的边缘又被身下的口活儿刺激到清醒，清醒地提醒他正在操着Sherlock最着迷的谜团。而现在，John举起了手枪，武器沉重的质感带给他安心感，扣动扳机的手指奇迹般地稳若磐石，为瞄准而唯一睁开的眼睛，透过准星看到了一张皮肉斑驳，沾染体液，含着敌人的勃起，写满恐惧的脸，而对方瞳仁中倒映出 的杀人恶魔正是自己，似乎自己的状况也好不到哪里去。得了，任何人也无法阻止，他要彻底操翻他。现在，立即，马上。  
Moriarty的每一次出现，不是带来最深切的罪恶，就是挖掘出最深切的罪恶。  
随着一声枪响，伦敦头号罪犯表演了最后的谢幕。带着屈辱，恐惧和窒息，死去得毫无价值。  
只因为他招惹了一个普通人。  
John和侦探是一体的，没理由侦探黑化了，John还能保持清者自清。  
John释放了，在被尸僵一口咬掉老二之前退了出来。这次爆发是如此彻底，他哽咽颤抖着吐尽最后一滴，瞬间软了下来。欲望伴随着白浊的飞溅消散终结，昏迷和伤痛铺天盖地地席卷了他。  
在他身下，Moriarty满脸血迹，精液，唾沫，不同颜色的体液交织浑浊在一起，皮肤和发迹的界限变得模糊。眼睛可怖地睁大，睫毛的阴影随穿堂风的吹过微微颤抖，扩散的瞳孔极其深黑，像不被月光照耀的黑曜石。  
John倒下了。不是睡去，是堕向最黑暗的深渊。

 

[注1]北欧神话中的厨房小精灵。

20.  
“请出示邀请函。”卫兵拦住了这个高高瘦瘦，包裹在风衣里的年轻人。  
“我是Mycroft的弟弟。”Sherlock一脸乖戾傲慢。这种时候他只需要本色演出，表现出他一贯的对待拉底智商的生物的讨人厌态度，就可以唬住卫兵。  
“呃，可是程序上……”  
Sherlock闯进了Mycroft的办公室。  
“你们都出去。”Mycroft没有从文件中抬起头来，只是示意手下退出，单独留下他和闯入者。  
他完全不相信卫兵的武力值不足以阻止入侵者。Sherlock有38种小动作可以达到闯入的目的。但最后采取的那一种，很值得玩味。  
“你最近特别主动，我简直受宠若惊。”Mycroft合上文件夹，语气里掺杂虚假的惊喜。大概Sherlock从七年级开始就没有这么频繁地找过自己了吧。“你身上的消毒水味……是从巴兹医院的重症监护室赶过来。John的情况怎么样？我真担心他。”  
“他干掉了大英帝国最让苏格兰场头疼的罪犯，你应该考虑授予他女王勋章而不是提起诉讼！”  
“这是一条人命，我也并不是什么都能掩盖。”办公桌后的Mycroft抬起了下巴。  
“你造成的这种后果。”  
“什么？你要把John犯的错推到我身上吗？”  
“John每一件衬衣的第二颗纽扣都植入了GPS定位仪，我失去了密码，但你有。你眼睁睁看着他被绑架，好吧这笔帐我之后会跟你算。但现在你想要把自己的故意制造的后果推到John身上……”Sherlock几乎咬牙切齿，“别再考验我原本就不存在的耐性了，Mycroft！”  
“是吗，我对John没有偏见，甚至跟你一样喜欢他。正直，勇敢，亲切善良，谁会不喜欢他呢？我没有理由要陷害他。还有，我实在不知道你现在怎么有底气这样跟我说话。”Mycroft脸上本来就很浅薄的假笑褪去，直视Sherlock的眼神凝重而威严。  
“我帮你破坏了Moriarty的阴谋，但如果你需要，我可以一百倍地制造给你——连本带利！”  
Sherlock皱起的嘶吼，似乎也给冰人带来了震动。  
“你知道现在的自己是什么样吗？我看到一头被扼住咽喉的野狼，仰起脖子对我说：‘这是我的弱点，快点来撕破它吧。’把John的重要性这样暴露给可能是你敌人的我，真的没问题吗？”  
“别说得如果我想掩盖，你就能被蒙蔽一样！”  
“的确，这简直就像房间里的大象一样明显。”  
“有什么直接冲着我来，别再在John那里动手脚。我已经给了你足够多的宽限，再也没有余地了，别做会让你后悔的事！”  
“我知道，Sherlock，不得不提醒你的是，我是你的兄弟，这一点上跟你一样。你最好给我老实点，为了不造成我们都不想看到的局面。”Mycroft停顿了一下，考虑怎样的说辞不至于过于激怒Sherlock，“John被起诉是必须的，但进入程序之后，如果你乖乖听话，不要惹事来分散我的精力，我想我有足够的空间来发挥作用，这点你可以放心。”

 

“听说Sherlock今天上午闯进了你的办公室，他真是胆大妄为！”  
Lestrade处理完医院的事宜，回来向Mycroft汇报情况。John现在是杀人嫌犯，但他伤势太重。保外就医的程序在上头有暗示的情况下，进展顺利。  
“相比他最近的作为，这还真不算什么。”Mycroft抿了一口茶，放下茶杯，眉头微微皱起。  
Lestrade简直要把Mycroft谈起弟弟的神态理解为忧郁了。他还以为这个人早就适应了高功能反社会儿童所带来的折磨。  
他需要安慰，而自己能做点什么吗？不，Lestrade心底的波动告诉他，自己必须做点什么。“也许有点不自量力……我想要为你分忧。”  
“哦，这可真让人期待，”Mycroft惊奇地眨眨眼，嘴角泛起笑意，“以什么方式呢？”  
“以任何你想要的方式。”Lestrade为自己话语里的暗示意味，不自在地扭过头掩饰泛红的脸。

21.  
John醒过来，特护病房日光灯炫目的光线让他再度闭上了眼。  
“Ahhh……”麻醉的效力过去，浑身的伤痛迫使他泄露了破碎的喘息。  
Sherlock听到动静的第一秒就从家属陪护沙发上跳了起来，扔下电脑，跑到床边。一阵昏眩席卷了他，他差点跌倒，还好即时扶住了床栏。  
“John——”  
吵死人了。脑袋里回音一般嗡嗡作响，这声音好耳熟。  
John再度睁开了眼，视线在眼前缓慢聚焦。熟悉的身影映入眼帘。  
Sherlock露出了仿佛狗狗害怕被抛弃的可怜兮兮的眼神。  
这跟他那副欠揍的脸可不相配……  
如果自己真的玩完了，他会有什么反应呢，这可真让人期待，那个傲慢的自大狂，如果他崩溃会是什么样子？  
John想要摇摇头甩掉脑子里奇怪的想法，可是稍微侧头就引发了新一轮的绞痛。  
“Oh…Shit……fuck ……Ahh！”  
“躺着别动，你受伤了。”  
John不得不停下来等疼痛缓一缓，“我知道。”  
“你昏迷了两天，他们说只是缝针的手术没有生命危险。如果你再不醒……”  
“耶稣，这他妈的是什么？”  
Sherlock冷冷瞟了一眼造成John惊恐的东西。  
“血袋，你需要输血。”  
“……太夸张了。”  
“肋骨断了三根差点刺破肺囊，头骨龟裂脑袋血流不止，右手腕骨折，还有两边膝盖摩擦水泥地造成的擦伤，考虑到最后一种是怎么来的，实在不值得同情。你们在阿富汗的战场上都是这样对待缴械投降的俘虏吗？那些报道战争丑闻的记者实在太温和了。”  
“Oh，Sherlock，那种情况……我不能控制。”  
“告诉我，John，你真的这么渴望刺激吗，打斗和鲜血能让你刺激到勃起，刺激到从异性恋变成同性恋？”  
“我不是同性恋！”等等，之前那些春梦可不是这么说的……  
“那么是双性恋，我更正。”  
“发泄和对方的性别没有关系，如果当时在那里的是一匹马，或者别的什么有个能插的动物，我都会……不，我不确定……”  
“这没什么好羞耻的，把发情对象局限于一种生物已经够无聊了，还要局限于一种性别，那未免太乏味了。”  
“Sherlock，别说得你不在乎一样，你不也很乏味吗？喜欢Irene那种胸大……有脑的女人，是男人都这样吧。你在这点上跟别人没什么不同。”  
“谁告诉你的？”  
“what？”  
“谁告诉你的，我是那么乏味无聊的人。”Sherlock的眼睛居高临下地直视John，不在乎他有没有说出什么不得了的事。  
“等等，你在暗示你是双性恋，甚至恋物癖？”  
话题进展到了糟糕的方向。  
“不，没有实践过我什么都不能确定，至少最后一种不能确定。”  
“就是说你跟男人实践……做过？”John困惑地看向Sherlock，好像突然不认识他一样。  
“……”  
别跟我玩儿沉默！John在心底呐喊。如果Sherlock接受起来没有困难，那么自己之前的那些烦恼算什么？  
“你曾经……委婉拒绝过我。在我们刚认识的时候，虽然我并不是那个意思……”John心里五味杂陈。  
“啊哈，人总是会变的。”Sherlock无所谓地耸肩。“而且你关心这个干嘛。不管我性取向如何，都跟不打算和我发生性关系的人无关，这是我的私事。”  
在氛围变得更为尴尬之前，Lestrade探长适时走了进来。  
他看了一眼John，表情复杂地盯着Sherlock。  
“你在找那个吗？我等John等得无聊，总得找点事儿做。”  
本来应该铐在John左手腕和床栏杆之间的手铐，被Sherlock扔在了沙发上。  
“失血600CC的人，Mycroft交代说如果你需要，可以给你开间单独的病房。”  
“


	2. Chapter 2

One day you will be standing around a body, and Sherlock will be the one who put it there.....  
——题记

 

1.  
John深夜回家，看到披一身床单，什么也没穿，倚着窗，拉着巴赫曲子的Sherlock Holmes。  
这没什么，John在心里想着。他是世界上唯一的咨询侦探，不过半夜裸身拉琴而已，对他来说有什么可稀奇的呢？  
“boring……”  
琴声终了，一声叹息。  
Sherlock跟平常很不一样。  
在他感到无聊的时候，没有烦躁地围着沙发跳上窜下，也没有揪着John的脖子要求他念出一条有卖点的犯罪新闻，而是带着被大象踩过的倦容，扔下小提琴，拖曳着床单的巨大摆尾，蜷缩进了柔软凹陷的沙发。  
“Sherlock？”John有点担心他是不是被窗边的夜风吹着凉了。  
没有回音。侦探似乎睡着了。  
“Sherlock，出什么事了，你还好吗？”  
John的手刚碰到侦探的肩膀，就被一股巨大的力道拉扯过去。等他反应过来，已经深深地陷进了沙发垫褥之中，被Sherlock压在身下。  
黑暗中，壁炉的火焰熊熊燃烧。侦探一双深碧的眸子，仿佛暗夜森林里的湖泊，闪烁迷迷离离的光。  
John看呆了过去，不过很快回过神来，“好了，Sherlock，不管你又要闹什么情绪，先冷静下来，Mycroft让我带回来一个案子，你也许会有兴趣……”  
“太迟了。”侦探打断John，松开禁锢他的手，撩起床单，露出双臂上密密麻麻的尼古丁贴片。  
“上帝！你到底干了什么？！”  
“一个十片贴片级别的选择，可真是个难题，不过就在刚才，我已经给出了答案。”  
“首先，我不赞成，相当不赞成你这种做法，不管什么样的难题，都不值得毁坏身体来解决！”John语气激烈地抨击道。  
“我没有毁坏身体，我可没有那么弱不禁风。”侦探感应到头痛一样地捂住头，“再者，被泰迪熊训斥可不是我众多的爱好之一，John，你最好闭嘴。”  
“抱歉。”  
“把我哥哥的案子给我。”  
John有些沮丧，也许他不应该过问室友的私人生活。曾经以为两人的关系因为案件的频发而有所进展，但自己倒底还是逾越了界限。于是医生一边起身翻出宗卷，一边改为试探的口气问道：“你刚才说给出了答案，什么答案？”  
侦探打开文件，匆匆翻了一遍。嘴角上扬，露出带着一丝天真的孩童气息，却又充满邪气的笑容：  
"十。"  
"什么？"  
"九。"  
"所以……你在倒数。"  
八  
……  
零  
侦探的倒计时结束。  
刺耳的警笛声划破了贝克街夜空的宁静。  
John没有料到，这一夜，一切都将彻底改变。

2.  
“咚咚哐咚——”急促的敲门声。  
伴随Hudson太太的咒骂，门被打开。衣衫不整的探长冲进了贝克街221B起居室。  
侦探看了他一眼，又把目光放回宗卷，用冲锋枪一样迅猛的语速和没有起伏的音调接待来客，  
“腰带系错了一个排扣，嘴角的口水没擦，看来是直接从床上跑到我这里。Lestrade探长，除非后面有一群猛犸象在追赶，或者白金汉宫被纵火，否则我还真猜不到你干什么这么慌乱。”  
“该死的，你怎么知道……？”面对Sherlock一如既往的调侃，Lestrade不能淡定了。  
白金汉宫爆炸。  
首相失踪，生死不明。  
女王签署战时紧急协议。  
打开电视，BBC的女主持正站在白金汉宫门口进行现场报道。消防员和防暴警察不停地出入，更多的警察在维持治安和组织人员安全撤离，消防车救护车警车的警报灯交织在滚滚浓烟中忽明忽灭。电视屏幕底部的滚动条在实时播报伤亡人数，政府要求公众在事故原因尚未查明的情况下不要恐慌。目前没有组织宣称对此次事件负责。  
“Mycroft请求我帮忙解决一个白金汉宫相关的问题。而根据他给的资料来看，最迟在今夜大笨钟敲响三下的时候，问题的表象就会浮出水面。”侦探一边神态冷凝地看电视，一边回答Lestrade的疑惑。  
“苏格兰场已经乱成一片，我们的任务是赶紧找到首相并确认他的安全。”  
“不，你们的任务是维持伦敦乃至整个帝国的秩序，首相的事，自然有上层的人来关心。”  
“可是我接到了命令……”  
“别管那个命令，”Sherlock打断他，“做你份内的事，上议院正在为别的事头疼不已，他们不会在乎一个探长的小小渎职行为。”  
“好吧。”Lestrade相当沮丧，如果眼前的人不肯帮他，在乱成一锅的局势中找到首相就是不可能任务，既然如此，还不如干脆放弃。  
Sherlock测试了一下手机信号，-111，也就是相当于无。  
打开电脑，网络也已经全面中断。  
这些都是战时临时协议的内容，为了防止民用通讯系统被敌方利用，只能将其暂时中断。  
Sherlock叹了口气，  
“既然你从我哥哥那里过来，顺便把他要你带的话告诉我吧。”  
探长脸腾地一红，摸索着，扣上了衬衣最上方两颗凌乱的扣子。  
“你哥哥让你立即出发去见他，他在第欧根尼俱乐部等你。”  
“我不坐警车，你先走，我随后就到。”  
探长离开后，一直在旁边静观其变的John，疑惑地想着有什么不对劲的地方。  
“等等，Sherlock，你刚开始说Lestrade是从床上直奔过来，最后怎么变成他是从Mycroft那里过来的？”  
“这个嘛，你就要问他们本人了。”不理会摸不着头脑的John，Sherlock把自己沉进沙发，“准备一下，我们十分钟后出发。”  
侦探十指相对放在胸口，Mind Palace模式启动。John在旁边看着，自觉退下。John每次都这么自觉离开，是因为他觉得每次Sherlock沉迷于案件的神态，简直就像在酒店门把手上挂起一块如他脸一般硕长瘦削的“请勿打扰”牌子。

3.  
第欧根尼俱乐部的会客室。  
Mycroft示意侍者放下茶具离开，以一种极其自然的态度，亲手给客人斟茶，就像他已经这么做了几十年一样。不，他的确已经这么做了几十年。这该死的离开babysitter毫无自理能力的弟弟，自己又当哥又当妈的哄着养着把他拉扯到大，他又是以什么态度回报自己的呢，把这当作理所当然并肆意索取？毫无愧疚和报答之心？只对自己感兴趣的事表现出耐心其余一概不过问？噢，算了别想这些了，现在有新人要接替自己的位置，这种日子快到头了。  
“医生，抱歉让你这么晚再次赶过来，不过和Sherlock在一起，你早晚会习惯这一切。” 以极具亲和力的态度和John寒暄过后，Mycroft转向在场的另一个人，  
“Sherlock，你太慢了。把床单换成便装需要这么久吗？”  
“如果你知道现在的首都打车有多难的话，就不会这么说了。”Sherlock抿了一口茶，佛手柑油调和柠檬汁的伯爵茶，还是从小到大熟悉的味道，但今天没有人准备可可酥和香芋卷的下午茶茶点，毕竟，现在是凌晨，天还未亮，也不是下午茶的时候。  
“这的确不能怪他，路上的车堵成一锅粥，我差点以为我们天亮都到不了。”医生觉得有必要帮侦探解释一下。  
“他在拖延，明明能预见到堵车，明明有Lestrade的警车开道他不要，这是明显的拖延。”  
“是吗，Sherlock？”医生问侦探。  
侦探不置可否，把茶杯放回杯垫，望向窗外，  
“白金汉宫爆炸，首相失踪，帝国处在危机边缘。你叫我来这里就是为了给我们泡壶茶，顺便教训弟弟，享受当家长的优越感吗？”  
“你是这样认为的吗？”  
“John，我们还是回去好了。”侦探起身。  
“如果你不想知道这次事件的真相，那么请回。我保证你永远别想从我之外的人那里得到内幕！”哥哥也站了起来。  
“Girls，don’t……”看这两兄弟吵架可真够John头疼的。  
宠溺的家长遇上赌气的孩子，气头过后只能妥协。  
“……现在说正事，Sherlock。”

“某位爱尔兰的关键人物寄给女王一封措辞激烈信件。这封信在白金汉宫的大火中从保险柜中不翼而飞，信的内容如果公开，会对帝国造成毁灭性的打击。”  
“首相失踪，而你却只关注一封丢失的信？”  
“Sherlock，首相我们可以再选，要多少有多少，但那封信如果公开，对一个国家来说，打击是致命的。”  
“不是‘我们再选’，而是‘我再选’吧。”Sherlock撇嘴，对哥哥的说法表示不赞同。  
“如果你一定要这么说的话。”Mycroft不置可否。  
“等等，我有点不明白了，毕竟不是什么核武器发射按钮，仅仅一封信而已，怎么会有这么大的破坏性？”  
“John，你每天上网只写blog不看新闻吗？北爱尔兰爆发骚动，有人煽动他们独立。而那封信的内容如果公开，无异于送给他们一个独立的绝佳借口，大英帝国会从政治意义上不复存在。”  
“这个案子我接了。John，我们走。”  
“补充一句，你有48小时处理这件事，48小时之后，女王将要发表全国性演讲，我需要你在此之前解决它。你的处理结果，直接关系到女王的演讲内容。”说这话的时候，Mycroft忧心忡忡。

4.  
即使因为局势的骚动，唐宁街戒备森严，Mycroft的ID卡仍然拥有最高优先权。Sherlock和John毫不费力地越过层层警戒线，来到首相的办公室。  
“这里是大家最后见到首相的地点。”  
“谢谢，你可以退下了。”  
“我记得你接到的委托是要求找到失踪的信，而不是失踪的首相。” 在领路的工作人员离开之后，John提出了自己疑惑。  
“我可不是Lestrade，事事都得听我哥的。”Sherlock开始翻箱倒柜。  
“你要找什么？”  
“目前还不清楚，等我找到之后，就知道要找的是什么了。总能期待一些蛛丝马迹，用来解释首相为什么失踪……”  
“你发现了什么？”  
“屋子里相当整洁，一切物品的摆放井然有序，很大可能性是首相自己主动离开，而不是被挟持。桌上审批的最后一份文件的落款是今天凌晨3点零5分，是一份日常文件，白金汉宫3点失火，也就是说首相在失火发生之前对整件事全然不知情。他在3点零7分接了一个号码无法追踪的保密电话，之后从书柜背后的暗道离开，书柜拐角的灰尘出卖了这个古老的机关。”  
“我们要调查唐宁街首相办公室的暗道？”John跃跃欲试。  
“不，事情已经很明白，没有继续调查的必要。”  
“到底怎么回事？Sherlock，你把我弄糊涂了。”

接下来的两天。  
侦探白天失踪。John不知道他去了哪里，没有通讯设备，John完全能理解联络的不方便，只要夜晚他会回来就行，医生随时准备好在侦探提出要求的时候提供帮助。  
侦探每晚都靠窗，摆弄小提琴。彻夜不眠。  
有时候巴赫，有时候一些欢快的小曲子。  
有时候睡袍，有时候床单。  
侦探经常这样一语不发。  
John已经习惯。  
望着侦探拉琴的侧颜，John似乎有些触及到Mycroft这么宠溺弟弟的原因。  
他是这么的安静，孤独，傲慢。  
漂亮。  
冷峻的侧颜，优雅的琴身，琴弓的舞动，和黑夜融为一体。  
好像一闭眼，他就会像暗夜的精灵一般融化消失。

女王演讲当天，为了方便民众用手机3G网络观看演讲全过程，民用通讯设施恢复。  
Sherlock给Mycroft去电，  
“我的朋友会把我的礼物带给你。”  
John打开电视，BBC新闻频道。  
在女王演讲开始前发生了一点小骚动。  
首相出现在摄影机前，并且表示他不知道为什么会出现在这里。  
演讲为此推迟十分钟。  
……  
侦探和医生看电视直播。  
他们肩并肩坐在沙发上。  
广场上的人群中，有人借助直播，把女王失踪的私信内容当众公开。  
“噢，忘记这一切吧……”Sherlock双手捂住了脸，“我们遇到了最糟糕的情况，John，”他的肩膀和语调都在颤抖，John从来没有见过侦探这样。  
“这世界上再也没有帝国女王的演讲了……”Sherlock懊恼地说。  
John扶住侦探的肩膀，痛心地安慰：“Sherlock，振作！这不是你的错，你没有必要把整个国家的担子担在自己身上！这不能怪你！”  
大不列颠及北爱尔兰合众国解体。  
北爱尔兰从大英帝国独立。  
夜晚，Mycroft出现在贝克街221B起居室，一脸倦容。  
“医生，我和弟弟有些家事要谈，请你回避下。”  
“Sherlock已经不能再受刺激了，他已经尽力，请不要责怪他。”医生心疼地提醒。  
“我知道。”Mycroft脸上浮现惨淡的笑。  
John回到自己卧室，门关上的声音。  
紧接着，女人的呻吟声，Sherlock收到某个特定人士的短信。  
侦探从消沉的状态中觉醒。  
“哥哥，等一下，我回个短信，也许还能给你带来一个补充的礼物。”  
Mycroft的忍耐已经到了极限，  
“上一次你毁掉我筹备一年的计划，花了8秒。”  
“这次你把大英帝国陷入分裂的状况，也只用了两天时间。”  
“你不可能对Irene那种女人沉迷，唯一的可能是，你本来就想毁掉我的计划，而那个女人的适时出现是个再完美不过的借口！”  
起居室门被打开。  
Sherlock促狭的微笑，竟然让Mycroft感到毛骨悚然，  
“Brother，dear，我来介绍，这是你弟弟唯一的朋友——Moriarty教授。”

5.  
“Hullo*,Mycroft，又见面了！”教授嚼着口香糖，开心地和Mycroft打过招呼，熟稔地窝进Sherlock身旁的沙发。他对这间屋子的家具表现出的熟悉程度，让Mycroft皱紧了眉。  
“怎么了，哥哥，你好像很吃惊。是你把他放出监狱，送到我身边，看到我们相处愉快，你应该高兴才对。”  
“看来他很好地打发了你的无聊。”Mycroft的语气夹杂一股深度的无力感。  
“某种意义上来说，是的。”Sherlock掸去琴弓上的灰尘，尝试调音。最近这把琴有些使用过度。  
“之前破坏空难计划，我已经开始怀疑。但这次切断通讯之后，你24小时的行动都在我们的掌握之中，你根本没有机会和恐怖分子们联络。”  
Sherlock咧嘴，Mycroft可以把这一笑理解成轻蔑，  
“把摩尔密码编进小提琴琴音，我可以用琴声指挥行动。而白天在泰晤士河岸，公共广场，跟我搭讪的服务生，流浪汉，卖艺者，他们是否给我传递了小纸条，你显然还没空逐个盘查。”  
琴弓上弦，音调格外刺耳。  
“不过，能在白金汉宫失火那么混乱的局面下立即发现信件丢失，并立即执行应对最坏情况的策略，不愧是我的哥哥。”  
“如果一开始就知道对手是谁，我绝对不会向他寻求帮助。”  
“没错，我赢就赢在这儿。我只有案件的一端是谜团，而你，两头都是。如果不是你的委托，我也无法发现你会藏起首相来应对危机。信件被公开，可以丢车保帅，把所有责任都推给失踪的人，再另立新相，维持政局的稳定。非常棒！你险些成功了，Mycroft，如果对手不是我！真替你感到惋惜。”  
侦探得意地炫耀。以最纯粹的天真无邪的孩童姿态说出耸人听闻的罪行，世界上也只有Sherlock一人可以办到。而且如果不是当事人，也许还会觉得这种强烈的反差相当迷人。  
“如果John知道……。”  
“不，他不会，我知道你不会这么做，亲爱的哥哥。后果你承担不起。”  
“是我的失策，我把Moriarty给你，只是想让他陪你打发时间，而不是让你俩用英国政府来打发时间！”  
“可是伦敦的罪犯都这么无聊，无聊会杀了我。再这样下去，我找上我亲爱的哥哥，不过是时间问题。”  
“我明白，只是不知道一切来得这么快！”  
“很抱歉让你感到困扰，”Sherlock掀开睡袍，露出手臂上密密麻麻的尼古丁贴片，以一种狗狗委屈的眼神，从沙发上抬头望向哥哥，“我也不是一开始就打算给你找麻烦，做出这个决定也经过很多挣扎——如果这么说能让你好受点的话。”  
每次他一撒娇，哥哥就会原谅他。但这一次，他不知道结果，而正是这种不确定性，又让Sherlock兴奋起来。  
“的确不能全都责怪他，我对他的参与起了决定性作用。”Moriarty好心插嘴，为了弥补兄弟对话之中出现的愈来愈大的裂痕。同时用口香糖吹出一个巨大的泡泡。  
“够了……”Mycroft想起Irene的话，Sherlock是他坚不可摧的防线上唯一的裂痕。

 

贝克街，221B。  
早餐时间。  
Hudson太太烘焙的咖啡香气，弥漫了整个起居室。  
医生翻开报纸。  
最近几天的头条新闻毫无悬念。  
爱尔兰从合众国独立，权利交接，内阁重组，各种组成新的国家所需要的繁琐和必要的步骤。  
但是除开头版头条，情人节的商家广告和优惠活动占据了更大的版面。  
国家由人民组成。没有了人民，国家将不成为一个国家；没有了国家，人民可以继续生活。  
国家解体对生活没有实质性的影响，大家该干嘛干嘛，日子还在继续。  
“虽然免签证，但我现在去北爱尔兰走亲戚，就算是出国了吗？”医生咬了一口加热程度刚好的面包。  
“是的。就地理意义上来说很近，政治意义可就远了。”侦探一边处理煎蛋卷，一边浏览电脑网页。  
“怎么可能……”  
“政府也许会怀疑你被北爱尔兰的亲戚策反，成为间谍，回来探查英格兰的国家机密。”  
“你在开玩笑？”  
“我很想说是。但你和我住在一起，关系相当亲密，而我又不巧有个相当于英国政府的哥哥，你被策反的嫌疑蛮大的。”  
“相当亲密，噢，得了吧。”  
“你不承认，我们拥有相当亲密的关系？”  
“我们只是住在一起，你知道，室友关系，分享一个起居室。”  
“还有浴室。”  
“那又怎样，不要说得你没经历过军营的集体生活一样。”  
“托我哥哥的福，我的确没有服过兵役。”  
“那学校呢，像集体宿舍，毕业旅行？”  
“我没有住过校，同龄人从来不是我能玩到一起的对象。和显微镜里的细菌聊天也比和他们交往有趣。”  
“那可真对不起，我凑巧也是普通人中的一员，让你感觉无聊了，抱歉。”  
“……John，我们没必要为这个争吵。”  
“是的，没必要。”医生放弃和不合群的怪胎说理，“等等，Sherlock，你从来没有和别的同性一起打仗，发展友谊，夜间卧谈，集体洗浴的经验吗？”  
“……”侦探沉默，抿一口咖啡，注意力被电脑上的内容吸引过去。  
“哈，果然……”当然，这是Sherlock•Holmes，这种问题还能有别的什么答案吗？医生整个早餐时段都被这个理所当然的发现所带来愉悦感所包围。

第欧根尼俱乐部，会客室。  
兄弟间的密谈。  
“你一定注意到今天《泰晤士报》第4版，关于两国政府物品交接的内容。”没有人知道Mycroft现在是以怎样的心情面对弟弟，无愧“冰人”的称号，他的语气里听不出丝毫喜怒哀乐。  
“你是指中国政府送给合众国的那对熊猫？”对于偶尔被奔驰轿车挟持到这间会客室，Sherlock已经习惯。  
“是的，那对熊猫本来在北爱尔兰的动物园生活，但它们是中国送给合众国政府的礼物，现在国家解体，大不列颠必须把它们要回来。我们的家长们正期待着它们来治疗国家解体带给孩子们的心理创伤。”  
“于是呢？”  
“其中一只叫‘欢欢’的雌性大熊猫，在监管人员的眼皮子底下，从动物园消失了。”  
“哈，有趣。”  
“是的，这种案子是你喜欢的类型。”  
“不，我是说你会找上我，这件事很有趣。”  
“为什么？”  
“我给你制造的麻烦还不够大？你怎么肯定熊猫消失不是我联合Moriarty干的，搞不好这正是我希望的局面。”  
“跟国家和平解体不同，大不列颠的忍耐已经到极限，如果北爱尔兰交不出熊猫，完全可能引发战争。”  
“所以，那又怎样？”Sherlock十指相抵，满不在乎地撇嘴。  
“推理，你想要的；但战争，一但战争爆发，他们就只需要武器和实力，你的推理能力将一无是处。”  
Sherlock沉默。  
而Mycroft的忍耐也已经到了极限，在房间里来回踱步，  
“你也就能在和平年代卖弄炫耀你精密的逻辑。”  
“战争绝对不是你想要的。”  
“中国和俄罗斯都在等着看我们的笑话。没有多少时间留给你了，Sherlock，现在，立即，出发去北爱尔兰，把熊猫找回来！”

 

6．  
虽然已经是春天，北爱尔兰仍然充斥肆虐的寒风。  
侦探立起了大衣领子，头戴猎鹿帽，在银行的提款机前忙碌。他不喜欢这款帽子，可是John喜欢，而天气又这么冷，真没办法。  
John帮他拎着行李，他们刚走出机场。  
Mycroft的电话在此时适时地响起，明显算计好了他们的落地时间。  
John隐约听见这两人又稍微起了争执，最后显然以对方的妥协告终，电话那头传来无可奈何的最后警告：  
“好好完成你的委托，不要再给我惹麻烦。”  
“好的，我尽量。”谁都听得出侦探的语调里毫无诚意。  
John眼看着侦探在说话的同时从提款机刷出了2万英镑。  
Mycroft在收到记账单的时候会是什么表情呢……  
电话那头沉默了一小会儿，  
“Sherlock，我想说，这种程度的帐户支出，我会立即收到短信通知，这就是你尽量不给我添麻烦的结果吗？你到底要干什么？！”  
“我的一位重要线人只收现金。像这样为国卖力的事，记账到你最亲密的朋友或者说你的雇主身上就好，反正国家是她的，不是吗？”  
“……”  
有这种弟弟可真糟心啊。John忍不住微笑，他可不是当事人，没必要替对方感同身受。  
看侦探欺负人的次数一多，连医者的仁心都变得冷漠起来。  
当然下次如果Mycroft给John打电话，他也会安慰。这两个Holmes，可能的话，医生希望他们能和平相处。毕竟他们是拥有全英国最聪明的两颗脑袋的人，如果不把精力花在斗嘴上，对公民和国家都是好事。  
“你在北爱尔兰的节目我来安排。”  
到达的当晚，侦探相当后悔听信了教授的话。  
他可不像John，满足于在拥有众多庭院，豪华奢侈的私人会所里，享受金发碧眼的尤物的温泉spa和特殊照顾。  
原以为他不会这么无聊，没想到这么快就让自己厌倦。  
相比之下，Irene还更有趣一点。  
“你真是一个好学生。”Irene气喘吁吁，放下使用过度、开始皴裂发毛的皮鞭，“我已经没有什么可以教你了。”  
SM，包含刺激，虐待，调教，这些符合秉性的事，对侦探来说不过手到擒来，顺利开启了人生新的按钮。此前这个按钮一直在黑暗中潜伏，整装待发，只差致命一步。  
而现在，侦探需要一个实验品。  
Moriarty一进房门，就被扑倒在地。  
这里是私人会所，有着良好的私密性，即使呼救，也不会有人来。  
作为选择地点的人，Moriarty很清楚这一点。  
壁炉的火焰熊熊燃烧，Sherlock挑出一块通体发红的煤，用长长的铁钳夹着，送到教授嘴边，示意手下，强迫他张口。  
“要么告诉我实话，要么你永远都不用说话了。”  
煤块忽明忽灭，热气蒸腾在教授脸上，仿佛灼烧一般的温度，让教授额头滴下了冷汗。  
汗水打在煤块上，滋溜溜地冒出白烟，熏得教授眼眶湿润。  
战栗的快感。  
让人窒息。

 

7．  
大屏幕液晶电视在播放Discovery，讲述非洲大草原的故事。  
“熊猫失踪，不是我干的。” Moriarty挣扎往后退，但徒劳无功。  
“我没问你这个。”侦探打开教授的衬衣。属于男性的胸膛露出来，侦探的手指覆上去，触感干燥而温暖。  
“我是你的朋友，你不能这样对我……Oh！……for God sake！……damn！……” Moriarty  
发出撕心裂肺的惨叫。  
一直等到惨叫声微弱下来，侦探只是看电视，不发一语，静默如古希腊雕塑。  
Moriarty像刚从水里捞出来的尸体，头颅被扔在地毯上，缓缓地，用沙哑的嗓音，  
“是我故意暂停伦敦的高智商犯罪来让你无聊……把你拉进我的世界……把你介绍给我的犯罪组织……让你为了有更多的案件，来求我……是我，都是我……”  
“你塑造了现在的我。”侦探的皮鞭像蛇一样游走在教授被冷汗浸透的身体，“现在我不再祈求你给我更多，需要犯罪，我会自己创造。”  
“求你……住手……不……啊啊啊……！！”  
教授是另一个侦探，他清醒知道没有人能制止侦探的疯狂。唯一的办法……  
“我死了，就没人陪你玩了。”  
“你会空虚，寂寞，无聊，直到最终死亡把你召唤，离开……”教授像一个真正的演员那样，匍匐着颤抖，以吟诵话剧台词姿态陈述事实。  
侦探没有什么表情，深翠的眸子直视教授，  
“那么，就先留着你吧。” 

“抱歉，动物园最近闭园。”  
侦探和助手被拦在门外。  
“执行公务”，Sherlock亮出Lestrade的警官证，在工作人员面前一晃而过。  
“我们没有收到上级通知。”  
“秘密任务，跟某个濒危物种有关，你懂的。”  
顺利进入目标区域。  
动物园里空无一人。  
“好久没看到长颈鹿了。”路过园区，John顺便喂了一把树叶。长颈鹿硕长的脖子伸下来，用粗糙的舌头卷走医生手上的食物。  
“昨晚的Discovery播过。”侦探面无表情，声音也没什么起伏。  
动物园里很安静，没有游客，只有一些晨起鸟雀的叽喳声和犀牛的鼾声。  
“这些骆驼没有驼峰。”  
“它们叫羊驼，不是骆驼。  
“可是羊驼有绵羊一样的毛，他们是光着的。”  
“剪完毛的羊驼也叫羊驼，不能因此改名叫骆驼。”  
John有些羞愧，面对尴尬的错误，他可没有侦探那么厚的脸皮，于是决定转移话题，“等等，我们是在包场逛动物园吗？也许该拿上冰淇淋爆米花什么的。  
“你想吃吗？”  
“太冷了，冰淇淋就算了，爆米花可以来一筒。话说回来拯救大英帝国比这个重要吧。我们到底来这里干什么？”  
“探察罪案现场。”  
“我知道，只是以防你忘了。”  
“不，John，我不会忘，把笼子里的一只熊猫变消失，比大变活人之类有趣多了。”  
“一般情况下我们不把犯罪和魔术拿来做类比。”  
“都是一样的把戏。至少这一次是这样。”

“喂，你们在这里做什么？”一个身影从远处匆匆跑过来，对Sherlock和John大声呵斥。  
等他走近，Sherlock看清他穿着动物园工作制服，体态臃肿，满脸胡须，防水靴上沾满湿润的泥土，40岁左右的中年人。  
“啊，我们是英格兰过来的游客，马上就要回去，想来看看全英国唯二的两只大熊猫。”侦探用欢快的语气，一脸天真地搭话。  
“今天休园，游客不准入内。入口的人没有告诉你们吗？”可惜来者并没有被打动，神态紧张地追问。  
“啊，我知道，我们是翻墙进来的。就在那边比较矮的那面墙，抱歉，我们太想看到熊猫了。”  
“胡扯，这里没有比较矮的墙，都是两米带栅栏的墙！你们到底怎么混进来的？！”  
“啊，抱歉，我们这就出去。呃，我有点找不到路……” 侦探迷茫了，手足无措，“请问那些光溜溜的骆驼在哪条路？我们从那边过来的。”  
John心情复杂地看了一眼这样睁眼说瞎话的侦探。  
“那是羊驼混蛋！你们一定是从入口过来的，回头我一定好好问问守门的家伙，不能再这样胡乱放人进来！”  
“可是羊驼是有毛的，你知道，我以为那些是比较小型的骆驼。”侦探继续用一张无辜的脸发问。  
“对天发誓那是羊驼，我刚给他们剪过毛！你们这些英格兰的野蛮人，还好我们终于和你们区别开了！”  
被吵吵嚷嚷的工作人员轰离动物园，侦探从懵懂的状态恢复正常。  
“Interesting。”Sherlock一脸微笑。John觉得这种微笑带了一丝邪气。  
“什么？”  
“这么冷的天气，给羊驼剪毛。”  
“等等，Sherlock，我们回家不走这条路。”  
“刚才有对男女拿着爆米花走过来，盒子里还剩3分之2，也就是这个方向，最远2分钟步程就有爆米花卖。”  
“……”

高级私人会所的会客室，壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响。Lestrade探长掸去外套上的冰雪，把它挂在衣帽架上。  
“总之……于是……卖爆米花的地方正好是个电影院。”John交代到尾声，开始变得吞吞吐吐。  
“你们顺便看了场电影？”  
“两个男人拿着一盒爆米花看电影，还好是VIP厅没有别人看到，不对，也许正因为是VIP厅所以感觉更奇怪吧……”John扶额，稀里糊涂就变成今天这种局面，回想起来他也感觉到困扰。  
你们到底拿Mycroft的国防经费在干什么……  
远道而来的探长烦恼是否把这些乱七八糟的内容报告上级。

 

8．  
冷汗热汗大滴大滴地落下，浸湿了床褥。  
快要死掉了。  
可是，如果不是遇到这个人，自己早就因为无聊自杀了也说不定。  
修长匀称的手指掐进了他的脖子，深入他的喉管，逼着他把小药丸吞了进去。  
“什么功效呢，我也说不定，你可以好好发挥一下实验品的作用，帮我测试新药。”  
拥有如古希腊雕塑一般侧颜的恶魔愉快地微笑着说，顺便把口腔带出的唾液涂抹在教授脸上。  
手指游走过的地方，带起一片燥热。  
好热……身体像着火一样滚烫。  
可是双手被绑缚在头顶，悬挂在四柱床的吊顶上无法挣脱。很粗糙的龟甲缚，显然对方是新手，如果Irene看到，一定会嘲笑这种程度的手艺。用不着Irene，他真想在侦探动手的时候进行指导，可是只怕换来更加粗暴的对待。他们之间可没有什么安全词，即使过程中死掉，也不算什么新鲜事。但正是这种对未知死亡的恐惧，让教授比平时更加兴奋。  
毕竟，那个人，他这次的top，是Sherlock•Holmes……  
他一直渴望的另一半。  
活下去唯一的动力和希望。  
无法缓解的焦灼让Moriarty眯缝了眼，扭动着身体，炽热如同正午的沙漠。  
救救我……Sherlock。教授在心底呐喊，他被药物搅得浑浊的脑袋已经不清楚自己是否把心声喊了出来。  
“不要丢下我不管……求你……”  
房间的可视电话挂在床尾正对的墙上，屏幕的摄像头瞄准莫里亚提紧缚的，一丝不挂的身体。  
Lestrade的突然造访，让侦探在喂药之后就出去了。  
侦探的手机接通了房间的可视电话，教授的全部反应都可以尽收眼底。  
他是在调侃苏格兰场最愚蠢的探长的间歇观看自己的表演吗？  
到底谁更能引起他的主意？  
“啊……”Moriarty发出身体紧绷至极致的叹息，舔拭干涸的嘴唇。

9．  
“这儿的空气新鲜得要命，我简直不想回伦敦。那些灰黄的雾霾天气，最近又出现了。”旅途奔波劳累的探长相当享受起居室的沙发，坐下就跟黏住一样不想动弹。  
“你确实可以不回，反正那里近期内也不会有什么案子。”Sherlock只穿了睡袍，在玩手机的间歇回复探长。  
“Sherlock， 别说得你是犯罪首领似的，即使是你也不可能预测整个伦敦的犯罪趋势。”  
我能。Sherlock心想，只要他们的首领还在我卧室的寝床上。  
“啊……”起居室里突然响起奇怪的呻吟。  
探长皱眉：“这是什么声音？”  
“我的短信铃声。”  
“你在看什么……？”这人什么时候有了玩手机的爱好，手机app偶尔“叮”的一声，他不会在刷twitter吧？  
“棒球比赛，如果你一定要知道的话。”  
太敷衍了，懒得搭理的意图很明显。  
“熊猫的案子，你调查得怎样了？”探长识趣地转移话题，他可没有自大到以为能从高功能反社会嘴里套出他不想说的话。  
“已经搞定。我正需要一个探长去逮捕凶手，你就出现了。Mycroft总是跟送快递一样把你即时送装到位。”  
“这是我们苏格兰场的一贯效率，我也不总是受你哥哥的荫庇。”  
“很好，明天你去逮捕凶犯，我有别的事就不去了。我把John借给你，他也见过凶手。”  
“等等，什么时候的事？”John不明所以。他跟Sherlock到这里后一起接触过的人包括餐厅服务生在内，十个人不到。  
“我们在熊猫馆外面碰到的男人就是嫌犯，事实简直再明显不过。”  
“为什么？就因为他冬天给羊驼剪毛，这太扯了，我是说，太草率，也不合逻辑。”  
“动物园的护栏两米高，除了大门没有别的出口。要把奇怪到全北爱尔兰只有两只的笨重生物运出去，不可能不过大门安检，但门外的交通监视器没有记录到可疑画面。熊猫虽然被盗，但几乎可以百分百肯定还藏在动物园内，凶手还没来得及转移赃物。”  
“似乎说得通，但动物园很大，我们怎么寻找藏在哪里？”  
“提示是很多羊驼的毛掩盖入口的地方，任何只有动物园工作人员才知道的地下室之类。如果我是你，为了省事，会直接把剩下的那只熊猫放出去寻找同伴。”  
“你真的不打算跟我们一起？”  
“与一个很有分量的对手较量，是一种愉悦；但和一个蠢货接触，那是折磨。”  
眼角余光瞟到探长神色不对，侦探补充道，“当然我不是指你，我指的是这件案子的嫌犯。毕竟Mycroft忍受了你这么久，也许在其它我不知道的地方你也有自己的优点。”

可视电话被遥控器按钮关上，室内安静下来。因为音频连接，教授一直可以听到Sherlock和探长他们的谈话，但到最后，肉体的折磨已经把意识搅成一团浆糊，完全搞不清他们在说什么。  
“OK，视频直播放上twitter，1小时内，上千条回复，你很受欢迎，Moriarty。”  
教授眨了眨困乏的双眼，精神力已经被抽干，身体却兴奋无比。被这种反差折磨得快要死掉，他知道只有眼前的人可以给他解脱，但解脱不会来得那么容易。  
“想知道他们怎么说吗？”侦探心情很好，兴致勃勃地诵读推上的留言，“‘GOD！多么希望要把他操翻在床的人是我！’  
‘FUCK U,SON OF BITCH!’  
‘I’d rather die for it！fuccccking this adorable bitch,and let him beg for mercy hundreds of time!’  
此外还有很多良好的建议，知会我接下来怎么处理你。我也许会采纳其中一两条，看，这是新的学习方式，不用导师，甚至比自己搜索方便得多。”  
侦探走到床边，  
“现在，想要我拯救你飙升的肾上腺素、多巴胺和脑内啡吗？”  
“求你……”汗水涔涔而下，滴在床褥上几乎要烫出烟来。教授觉得自己忍耐得快要爆炸了，精神力高度紧张，身体的欲望叫嚣着要爆发要喷薄而出。  
“Sherlock……噢，Sherlock……继续视频直播……不要停……你会看到……一个virgin……想要成为优秀的top，结果却成了twitter上最新的冷笑话！”  
……  
他天生就是要成为S的，他为此而生，跟他的名字首字母一样。自己为什么要激怒他呢？一定是因为脑子被药物折磨得混乱掉了吧……  
手上的绳索从四柱床床顶解下，教授像一块使用过度的破抹布一样被扔在床上，浑身浸在汗水里，连头发丝也没有力气挪动分毫。  
修长的手指陷进脖颈，巨大的窒息感将教授淹没。  
“Ah……nooooo………”  
不知道过了多久，时空的概念在失魂落魄中丢失。  
“上面快要死掉一样，下面却很有精神地硬起来。你戳到我了，Jim。”  
仿佛从遥远的另一个次元，飘来侦探调侃的声音。  
教授缓缓睁开眼，被不明咸涩液体模糊了视线，好半天双眼才从天花板的灯聚焦到眼前的恶魔脸上。  
从下往上的角度看侦探，似乎连脸缝褶皱里都潜藏慌乱。  
“你心脏停跳了。”  
“醒醒，不要吓我。”Sherlock拍打Moriarty苍白无血色的脸庞。  
“不要留下我一个人去和那些蠢货打交道！”  
任何刺激对现在的教授来说都是致命的酷刑，体内深处又开始发热……  
教授抬眼就看到侦探睡衣松开的领子处露出的结实胸肌。明明穿上衣服那么瘦削，其实却很有料。真是反差鲜明的男人。  
教授想要微笑，却发现嘴角不受控制，无法抬起。  
“要叫Irene过来吗？”  
“不……不需要……”颤抖的音色，仿佛木板划过啮齿动物的牙床，我只需要你。  
把你全部目光攫获的时刻，是我获得最大满足的时刻。  
不再孤独一人。唯一能读懂自己的人，就在身边。  
痛并活着。痛并愉悦。  
疼痛是通往自己没有被孤独掐死的天堂的唯一路径。  
想要感知更多，  
“Sherlock，”Jim的声音带着哭腔，“give me more……”  
只有你能给我更多，只允许你给我更多。  
侦探俯身，吻上了教授的唇。手指在教授身上游走，去除绳索，顺便点燃一簇簇新的火焰。  
在top和bottom的关系中，这是不被允许的。嘴对嘴的Kiss，只能针对爱人。  
一定是Irene忘记告诉他了。一边享受仿佛泡在温水中的舒适安心感，教授心想。

10.  
回到伦敦，一切都没有改变，又仿佛一切都改变了。  
“犯罪动机是什么？”  
“我以为你知道。”  
“我只负责现场侦查和破案，有时候更深层次的原因需要你们去跑腿，这就是Mycroft还没有解散苏格兰场的原因。”  
再度被讽刺，Lestrade探长想要尽快结束对话，离开每次一走进来就感觉到发毛的221B房间，  
“一位你们都知道尊姓大名的富豪想要一只熊猫作宠物，这当然是违法的。他的手下人帮忙打点了动物园员工，事成之后每个人都会有不菲的分成，足够他们去地球上的任何国家避难。整个事件和政治毫无关系。虽然如果他们成功了，会给国家造成沉痛的打击。”  
熊猫失踪案告破。

侦探收到短信。  
“恭喜破案，庆功party！歌剧院，7：00PM，dear。M.”

从二层VIP包间俯视舞池里的怪异男女，Sherlock表现不出丝毫兴趣。  
“Moriarty，我不喜欢这些。”  
“耐心一点，好戏还没开场。”  
“我没想到你是如此无聊，我高估了你。”  
“住口，Sherlock，”教授扶住侦探将要起身离去的肩膀，把他按回维多利亚时代的高背椅上，  
“我是整个伦敦的犯罪头目，你怎么评价我都不会过高。我了解你，你的渴望你的欲求你的恐惧，现在，耐心一点等待开场，我保证能给你你想要的。”  
“如果我坚持要离开呢，相比这个我更不能错过八点档的肥皂剧。”  
如果一天不讽刺挖苦，这个人一定会死去吧……  
“安静，侦探。”包间的帷幕中探出一只黑洞洞的枪口，压在侦探覆盖蜷曲黑发的后脑勺上。  
“用钱财收买我的身边人，这招只能用一次，当你在北爱尔兰用过之后它就宣布失效。现在你得听我的，不管你愿不愿意。以防万一，我还是告诉你还有一只同样的枪口在同时瞄准你的医生。他的死活掌握在你手里。”  
望着不发一语的侦探，教授微笑，对用枪口抵住侦探的绅士挥手示意，“Moran，你可以退下了。”  
捏住对方死穴的感觉总是这么美妙，尤其当这个人是Sherlock•Holmes的时候。  
舞池中的人群开始散去，有人把一张金属质地的桌子搬上舞池中央的演出台。一个光头，虎背熊腰，浑身肌肉的男人走上台来。他几乎未着寸缕，皮质的腰带和布条分割了上下半身成为唯一的遮挡物。  
“我叫亚历山大，今天的仪式由我来为大家主持。”  
“产妇的临产床，厨师……interesting。”  
Moriarty一副“看吧，我说过你会感兴趣的”的表情。  
一名穿着维多利亚时代蓬蓬裙的女性被两个笼罩在黑色套子里的工作人员带上台来。她拥有精致的容颜，不盈一握的纤细腰肢，融化的金子一般的波浪卷发装饰许多熠熠生辉的宝石。看上去介于少女和女人之间的年纪。  
最引人注目的，是少女充满白皙透明感的脖颈上的黑色项圈，项圈中间装饰了和发饰同样形状的宝石，不过这些宝石看上去更加巨大。  
自称亚历山大的男人像邀请贵妇人跳舞一样执起少女带着白手套的手，绕舞台一圈向大家展示这精致的尤物。  
真是令人窒息的，洋娃娃般的美貌。  
完成展示之后，亚历山大把少女邀请上金属质地的桌子，这时候，它作为一张床的作用开始发挥出来。  
四个锁扣锁上了少女的四肢，她看上去是那么柔弱，眼色清亮，没有丝毫抵抗。  
蓬蓬裙位于胸口的蕾丝花边被撕开，一片白皙平坦的胸部暴露无遗，和少女未发育的胸部不同，这是纯粹的男人的胸型。  
台下一片哗然。有人开始“fuck you”，“damn it”，但这不妨碍他们的裤裆里的小帐篷愈支愈高。  
项圈和白手套完美地掩盖了喉结和手指所能表现出的男性特征，但当蓬蓬裙的下摆被撩起，没有衬裤光溜溜的下身暴露无遗，观众又是口哨和嘘声一片。  
压力山大开始抚摸手术台上的娇嫩躯体，用一种外行人也能看出来的情色方式，为他涂抹油脂。从按摩头部，到亲吻眼睑，揉捏耳垂，往耳朵里吹气，再一路往下悉心照顾，不放过任何一个细微的敏感点。这具身体很快就在娴熟的技巧玩弄下勃起，覆盖油脂的肌肤看起来容光焕发，泛出微微粉红的光泽。胸前的突起也因为热烫的抚摸而肿大挺立，当然腿心的某个部位也一样，在没有被直接碰触的情况下，就已经渗透出透明的汁液。  
这是一具纯粹的男性身体，只是被打扮成女孩子罢了。即使铝制的束腰骨架已经拆下，腰肢仍然十分纤细，在凌乱的蓬蓬裙布条的半遮半掩下，散发出一种诡异的艳丽。  
黑衣人在此时推了一个小车上台，上面摆满了手术用具。  
亚历山大挑出一支细小的针筒，一边操作一边解释，  
“虽然之前已经实施过注射，但为了确保一切顺利，接下来的行为需要更多的冰毒作为镇静剂。”  
同时，二楼的包间里进行着如下对话，  
“已经辟谷两天。时间更久会影响感观，时间太短不够干净。”  
“为了寻找刺激愉悦耳目而犯罪，毫无价值。”  
“这不是犯罪，我们签订合同。亚历山大一晚的出场费可以是他作为中餐馆厨师的一年收入。而躺在台上的人们，为各种目的出卖自己的性命，我们不关心目的，只需要这些年轻的，具有观赏性的肉体。肉畜就是这么来的。”  
“肉畜？”  
“我还以为不用为你解释专用术语。原来你只是接触尸体、鞭打尸体而不和这个圈子的人打交道，现在网络已经这么发达，你还在做自己的独行侠。”  
Sherlock皱眉，  
“我可不是你们一类人。”  
“不，你是，Sherlock，接着看下去，你会明白的。”  
舞台上，亚历山大的演出还在继续，  
“一把大小合适的手术刀，削铁如泥，却要用在这么娇弱的宝贝儿身上，我可真不忍心下手。”  
虽然如此说，但他用刀的技法仍然纯熟精准，在少年胸口划出两道血沫交织的线，很浅，像是为接下来的分割作标记用。  
少年的勃起因为痛感冷却下来，不过亚历山大用娴熟的手法再度唤起了它。  
当伤口越来越深，安抚的手段和冰毒的麻醉作用也无法镇痛的时候，亚历山大开始亲吻少年，掠夺他嘴里的甜美的汁液和空气，少年红着脸喘息呻吟起来。  
台下气氛诡异，不再吵闹，是一种夹杂暧昧动静的室内式安静，不论男女，面色潮红，呻吟怒吼，开始在周围的人群中寻找慰藉或者自赎。  
VIP包房，教授的手伸向侦探，  
“别碰我……”  
侦探一字一顿地警告，目光没有从已经快支离破碎的少年身上移开。  
“我知道你喜欢这个。”  
“停下！”  
Sherlock捉住教授伸向自己的要害就要犯罪的手，正如他曾经多次逮住教授的犯罪现行并实施阻挠一样。  
但这一次他没有成功。  
“伦敦唯一的咨询侦探，请更专注于伦敦唯一的咨询罪犯吧。”教授的微笑这么纯粹，挑动某些诡异的欲念。  
“For God sake……”  
侦探比平日更低的沙哑的嗓音，Moriarty知道事实就像水晶一样清楚明白——他唤醒了Sherlock体内的暴虐欲望。  
“以研究为名鞭打尸体，你其实只是爱好吧？那些不能反抗的，任你随意研究的可爱的小东西，让你感觉到安全，一切尽在掌握，没有格格不入的感情来干扰你冷静沉着的头脑。你喜欢这些。”  
“现在，我更喜欢你闭嘴。”  
我得到你了。  
我抓住你了。  
为我堕落得更深一点吧，Sherlock。毕竟，我的全部都是你的了。  
教授顺势压在了侦探身上。像一个真正的恶棍那样抢夺了一个唇齿交融吻，同时为下身鼓胀到疼痛的部位寻找着力点。  
额发交织在一起。  
质地不同的西服摩擦的声响特别色情。  
但很快就不称为其困扰，Moriarty上身赤裸，西服被粗暴地扔在地毯上，西裤和白色底裤褪到脚踝，汗腻的大腿内侧让教授感觉不自在，想要把腿张得更开一些，却被脚踝的织物束缚。  
真想有把剪刀剪断它们……教授心想。


	3. Chapter 3

11.  
Mycroft真诚关心自己的弟弟。  
为此他一直在收买Sherlock身边的人。  
John不行，他和Sherlock在初次眼神接触的刹那就成了彼此的唯一。  
Hudson太太也不行，她可是曾经保卫了大不列颠和平的老人，后果太难预料，还会打草惊蛇。  
可是Lestrade可以。  
身为政府的公职人员，级别比Mycroft低太多。他平时根本没有机会接触到Mycroft这个级别的政府要员。  
如果不是因为Sherlock。  
官大一级压死人。更何况代表了英国政府的Mycroft和苏格兰场一名名不见经传的小探长。  
Mycroft主动找上了Lestrade。  
正如当初找上John一样。  
不过这次他成功了。  
“替我监视他，他的一举一动，不管以你的判断来看是否可疑，都要巨细无遗向我汇报。”  
从此Lestrade银行卡的某个副帐户每月按时打进一笔巨款。  
同时还得到了优先升迁的承诺。  
简直就像被私生活不检点的老板潜规则之后的秘书一样。  
非常不幸的是，被关心的弟弟在第一时间就发现了这一点。  
所以Lestrade能够出卖给Mycroft的信息是相当有限的。  
其中还得包括Sherlock故意放风给他的假消息。  
在侦探有了警觉之后，想要监视他就很难了。  
当初Moriarty也是费了好大劲才在侦探起居室装上监视器。  
还没多久就被拆掉了。  
同样的手段，不可能对侦探用第二次。  
于是Lestrade也成了Mycroft打发无聊的工具。  
侦探有John。  
Mycroft有Lestrade。  
天才如Holmes家族者，不需要第二个自己，他们需要的是一个看似庸人，实则能激发他们潜能的人。  
就像烈火与干柴，炸药与导线。  
烈火不需要另一拨烈火，炸药不需要另一堆炸药。  
所以兄弟俩不属于彼此。  
而探长Lestrade如何爬上白金汉宫要员的寝床，并半生顺遂平步青云，这就属于另外的范畴了。

第欧根尼俱乐部的会客室。  
Lestrade双手攥拳，放在膝盖上。  
他面前的茶几上放着此次案件的宗卷，事件关系到国家的和平，他需要把这份宗卷转呈Mycroft.  
他已经等了半小时，那个人还没有出现。  
这个奇怪的俱乐部安静如同墓地，关紧的窗户甚至隔绝了屋外的乌鸦叫声。但Lestrade本能地感觉到有什么和平时不一样的地方。  
他有点局促不安，任何正常人类在这里呆久了，都会有相同的反应。  
终于，会客室的门被推开，出现的正是他等待的人。  
Mycroft的表情一如既往地平静，但从眼睑下浓重的黑眼圈，Lestrade看出了他的忙碌和憔悴。  
这是从北爱尔兰出差回来后，Lestrade首次见到Mycroft。  
Lestrade站起身，把宗卷递给Mycroft，  
“这个案子已经结案，所有的报告都在这里。因为Sherlock，我们节省了不少时间。”  
Mycroft没有接过宗卷，示意Lestrade把它放回茶几，自己径自走到窗边，望向窗外，  
“Greg，以后你不用继续监视我弟弟了。”  
“你认为他危险的反社会人格已经不再是政府担心的范畴？”  
“不，甚至可以说恰恰相反。只是把这个任务交由专业人士去做，你不要再插手。”  
探长胸口弥漫一丝苦涩，揪心的疼痛让他一语不发。  
把探长的沉默理解成担忧，Mycroft接着说，  
“一直以来，这个小小的附加任务都超出了你的工作范畴，为了表彰你的贡献，你的收入和前途都不受任何影响。”  
我不是这个意思，Lestrade心想。可是他不能说出来，真正的原因让人难以启齿。  
是因为Sherlock才把地位悬殊的两人联系在一起，如果失去这个联系，那些多余的羁绊是不是也会随之消失？还是为了祛除这种羁绊，才故意切断这个联系？这个男人已经厌倦了这种关系，厌倦了自己的无能乏味吗？  
如果面对的是Mycroft的话，什么都有可能。  
和这一对天才兄弟相处，Lestrade总是缺乏信心。Sherlock也就罢了，那些难听的奚落和嘲笑他已经习惯。可是Mycroft……凭什么让他选择自己呢，如果不是为了他亲爱的弟弟？下属，随时可以替换，自己不拥有不可替代的才能；床伴，只要他需要，一个响指就可以来一打，自己绝不是表现最好的那个。  
他甚至曾经对自己的床技匮乏，十分不满意到提示“在床上，你不用全听我的”的地步。 

 

12.  
“我猜想你脑子里是一些乱七八糟的东西，但那不是真相，别胡思乱想，Greg.”  
我没有乱想，只是偶尔连我也能猜到Holmes家的意图。这样告诫自己的探长快要哭出来了。  
Mycroft最近为Sherlock制造的麻烦头痛不已，自己唯一的漏洞给政府和苏格兰场闯了不少祸。但这个秘密只能保留在心里，任何涉及的人都会有危险，如果知道真相的人还是充满正义感的警界人士，那就糟透了。  
现在的Sherlock简直就是埋在贝克街的一枚炸弹，随时可能引爆并给周围制造灾难。  
为了保护探长，只能尽量减少他和Sherlock的接触，把他隔绝在危险的真相之外。  
但被保护的人显然完全没有接收到这份心意，像一只楚楚可怜的行将被主人抛弃的宠物，紧皱的眉头写满危机感。  
Lestrade感觉到窗边的人向自己走过来，但他压根没有抬头直视的勇气。  
不……不要这么快厌倦……求求你……探长在心底呐喊。  
紧绷至颤抖的肩膀被温暖的手掌碰触，一路爱抚下来直至手腕，那个人牵起Greg的手，在手背上落下一个热烫的吻。  
探长抬起双眼，手上传来的熟悉的温度让他身体里的血液开始躁动。  
不，不要这样折磨我……如果要抛弃，就请冷酷无情一点，像你平时表现的那样，别对我温柔，我会受不了……  
“出差辛苦了。我真想早点赶过来见你，可是首相那里有事，被缠住了一会儿。”  
这已经是冰人能做出的最体贴的解释了。  
“你不用这样，如果真的要抛弃我……”剩下的话语被以吻封缄。  
这个吻来得这么猛烈，让Lestrade仿佛被烙铁烫过一样喉头颤动，屏住呼吸。对方的身体压过来，他们就这么紧贴着倒在会客室的皮质沙发上，西服摩擦，越挨越紧，两具肉体的热度灼烧着彼此。  
破碎的喘息声泄露出来，心脏像鼓点一样悸动。吻却在这时戛然而止。  
Lestrade迷茫地睁开眼，对上对方戏谑的眼神，  
“Greg，呼吸，别忘记呼吸，我可不想在这里给你叫救护车，警报声会让俱乐部里的会员杀了我。”  
深深地吸了口气，Lestrade不想自己表现得太急迫，尽管身体某处硬得发疼的渴求已经直白地出卖了他。  
“还是解开这该死的领带，给你的脖子松绑吧。”  
领带西服和衬衣很快就被熟练的手法褪下。这可不是在家里，就要在这个奇怪的俱乐部的沙发上做完全套吗？太糟糕了。仿佛为了激起探长的羞耻心似的，Mycroft故意放低的沉哑嗓音在探长耳边说，  
“这条领带是女王送的礼物，你想试试被它绑起来和以前的领带的质感区别吗？”  
“如……如果你喜欢的话……”  
在Mycroft喜欢的俱乐部，以Mycroft喜欢的方式做爱。  
Lestrade的确拥有与生俱来的俊朗容貌，挺拔身姿，青年时代是同龄人中最耀眼的那一拨。但他已经过了最荣光的年纪，年龄让他不再具备什么竞争力，和充满青春活力的年轻人相比，毫无优势可言。如果能够减少Mycroft的烦恼，给他带来欢愉，也许这就是自己唯一能留在全英国唯二两位不世出的天才之一的身边的方式。  
这些额外的顺从发自Lestrade的心甘情愿。他知道没有谁能不用任何付出就得到自己想要。他甘愿付出一切，为了Mycroft。

13.  
从北爱尔兰回来之后，Sherlock不再嚷嚷无聊。  
John认为这和他更多的从网络上接手案子有关。  
侦探伏案在笔记本电脑前，以极快的打字速度回复那些大概属于咨询邮件范畴的信件。  
“我把你最近的blog粗略看了一遍。”  
侦探一边打字，一边对着屏幕说话。在他身后的沙发上的医生接受到讯息，把视线从报纸上抬起，放下茶杯，  
“有何见教？”  
“实在不敢恭维。侦探术是一门科学，而你把它写成小说，简直就像在几何学中加入恋爱故事一样无知。”  
“哈，我想大家更爱看我的恋爱故事胜过你的关于几百种烟灰或者几十种轮胎的研究。这就是事实，承认吧，Sherlock，我的文字比你的更受欢迎。你也许在推理方面有特殊的才能，毋庸置疑，但另一些方面，譬如写博客，怎么抓住人们关心的话题，诸如此类的我比你擅长多了，我也有优点，你得承认。”  
“博客写手，是个人就能是博客写手，相比这个，你4个月换5个女朋友的才能更让人钦佩。”  
“你怎么知道，我根本就没有把她们介绍给你，我已经吸取了教训，别告诉我你又是推理得出的结论，我已经够小心了。”  
“这种小事用不着费心去想，虽然从你衬衣的口红印记和带回来的香水的品味变化推理比粗略看一眼你博客上的恋爱日记要直接简单得多，你写了太多庸俗无聊，所谓浪漫的日记。”  
“这么说，我可以理解为你除了关心自己怎么被介绍给网络，也关心我的私人生活？”  
“我对此压根不感兴趣，我关心的是你为什么要瞒着我。我们是朋友，无话不谈，同居在一起，你却要瞒着我交女朋友。”  
“如果不是因为你，我会和她们其中任何一个发展出长期稳定的关系，这就是我不告诉你的原因，我要让我俩的关系尽可能更少地影响我和女友的感情。”  
“我影响了你跟女友的感情？什么叫栽赃，这就是，你把自己无法妥善处理的关系栽赃到我头上，这样会让你好受一点吗？责任是Sherlock的，John是无辜的。”  
“好吧，你必须承认，跟你出去办案，当你的助手，的确占用了我绝大部分的私人时间，这样会影响我和别人的交往，不止是交女友，就连普通的朋友关系，也会因为你而减少和他们的联系，人际关系的疏离，最后变得没有朋友。噢，上帝，你正在把我变成和你一样的人！”John抱头痛苦呻吟。  
“John，你不可能变成我，我自己也处理不来和另一个我同居的关系，那一定是场世界大战。”  
“世界大战？这就是你和Mycroft小时候的生活写照吗？”  
“不，我们的房间分别在长廊的两头，有着各自单独的浴室和起居室。”  
“你们的母亲真是睿智极了。”  
“任何人发现自己的两个小孩放在一起会变成核反应堆，都会做出相同的决定。”Sherlock长舒一口气，终于从繁杂的网络委托中脱身，“我们有了得分在7分以上，需要出门的案件，John。”  
“好吧，我可以任何时间跟你去任何地点。”

14.  
传说中世界第二大的蓝宝石失窃。  
宝石是在某头衔显赫的贵妇人的卧室保险箱被盗。但对方从昏迷中醒过来之后，没有说出关于罪犯的任何情报。  
无奈之下，妇人的长子找到咨询侦探，  
“我母亲不肯合作，我们没有办法，您的哥哥向我们推荐了您。对于他我们有着百分之百的信任，务必拜托了。如果宝石找回，我们会付给您相当于它价值千分之一的代价作为酬劳。”  
Sherlock带着John赶到现场。  
保险箱没有被实施暴力的痕迹，安然无损。但贵妇人受到了刺激心脏程度的伤害。手腕上有没有消去的乌青痕迹，显然被盗贼捆绑控制过。此外对于当时的情形她表示震惊过大，什么都不记得了。  
也就是一个字也不肯吐露。  
侦探问话完毕，随即离开。  
在街道拐角的咖啡馆，John问侦探有什么看法。  
“保险箱是用密码打开，那种16位密码摁错3次就永久性自动锁闭的保险箱密码不可能被猜到，只能是当事人自己告诉的罪犯。她手臂上的乌青不是普通的绳子留下，而是某些专业道具店才有销售的紧缚绳，用于某种特殊的目的……噢，上帝，我知道在哪儿见过了……”  
Moriarty收到短信：给我Irene的地址。S.H.  
侦探收到回复：XXX大街XX号，XXXX俱乐部，我在那里等你，请帖随后送上。M.  
5分钟后，咖啡馆的侍者送来一封信。  
“Sherlock，给你的。”  
“我知道。”  
见对方丝毫没有亲自动手的意思，John无奈把信从托盘拿下来，打开念到：  
“XXX大街XX号，XXXX俱乐部，包间号XX，邀请阁下光临。”  
起身从John手中拿过请帖，Sherlock招手叫停一辆出租车。  
“我一个人去就行了。你留下来付账，然后随便去哪儿和新女友约会，别跟着我。”  
“喂……”

Sherlock好奇Moriarty是从哪儿找到这么多隐秘的俱乐部作为会面场所的。  
门口没有任何招牌，看上去就像小胡同里的普通民宅，但进来之后却发现别有洞天。  
被侍者领进包间，Sherlock看到Irene和Moriarty在下棋。  
Moriarty举起手打招呼：  
“嗨，甜心，来玩一盘吗？”  
Sherlock视若无睹， 走到Irene身边，  
“你只是去那里玩SM游戏，为什么要顺走宝石？”  
“女人喜欢漂亮的宝石，需要理由吗？”  
“40粒谷子重量的木炭结晶。在它被发现的二十年间，已经有两起谋杀，一起泼硫酸，数起盗窃因它而起，每一个切面都篆刻着罪恶。这样你还觉得它漂亮吗？”  
“是的，这些历史让它更漂亮。”  
跟罪犯讲道理是没用的，侦探叹一口气，  
“Irene，把它还给失主。”  
“为什么？”Irene好整以暇，以一种看着心爱的猫咪舞蹈的轻快眼神凝视着侦探。  
“这是我接受的委托。我要完成它。”  
“现在它在我手里，如果我不说，我发誓你永远找不到它。”自信满满略带微笑的Irene充满让人不由自主臣服的女王般的魅力，但侦探显然对此免疫。  
“你怎么才肯说？”  
Irene笑得更欢畅，起身扯过侦探的衬衣领子，“取悦我，Sherlock。如果我被取悦了，你就能拿到宝石。”  
Sherlock直视Irene的双眼，探究其中的真实。  
“喂，伙计们，我还在这儿！”  
教授不满地嚷嚷，当着我的面勾引我男人，Irene你不想活了。这么麻烦的女人果然还是应该趁早干掉。  
“你找我到底什么事？”侦探质问教授，但视线并没有从Irene身上离开。  
“亲爱的，你这么说我真伤心，难道没事就不能找你吗？”教授眉毛撇了下来，语气中充满失落。  
“我只是来见Irene，如果你没事，可以退下了。”侦探仍然盯着Irene，他不想从这个女人的举动中放过任何蛛丝马迹。  
“好吧，我有事，关于这次的军火走私，你的哥哥给我制造了障碍。”教授摊手，说出了真实意图。  
“那我们就来谈谈怎么消除这个障碍。对手是Mycroft，永远不会让人无聊。顺便我的报酬是那颗蓝宝石，不管你用什么办法，我需要你从Irene那里得到它，交给我。”  
侦探在天鹅绒质地的沙发上坐下来，双腿交叉，转向Moriarty。没有丝毫缝隙的女人，如果文斗不行，就交给没有下限的犯罪头目吧。Moriarty引诱人屈服的能力，Sherlock有着一万分的信任。  
对于侦探把自己当麻烦一样甩给Moriarty，Irene相当生气，但碍于修养，她不会发作，瞪了侦探一眼，就要去衣帽架拿起大衣离开。  
这时门口传来争执的声音。  
“先生，我们这里是会员制俱乐部，没有邀请您不能进来。”  
“Sherlock，你在里面吗？你信上的包间号是这里！”John笃定的声音传进来，“我不是没有邀请，我的朋友在里面。”  
Sherlock从沙发上跳起来。压低嗓音，  
“Moriarty，躲到里间去！”  
“Irene，穿上你战袍，我们要迎接John的查房。”   
推开房门的一刹那，世界瞬间安静。  
死而复生的女人裸身扑倒沙发上的侦探，四条修长的腿交织在一起，侦探的手环绕在女人不盈一握的腰间。  
“Sherlock，还有一次，求我饶你……”Irene愉悦地笑，透过凌乱的发丝，挑衅地看向来者。  
John眉头紧皱，齿缝中一字一句地挤出质问，  
“耶稣，这他妈的是怎么回事？！”

 

15.  
贝克街221B的起居室。  
没有人说话，空气好像冰块一样凝结。  
Sherlock应该是打破僵局的那个人，但他通常只负责一场争辩的最后一句。现在他专注于自己的电脑，房间里只有敲击键盘的声音。  
Irene死而复生的事，Sherlock在俱乐部给John解释了一遍，很难得没有卖弄和炫耀，只是平静地叙述了过程，关于签证和机票，关于他无故消失的那一个星期。  
沙发上，John低头，十指交叉握在一起，不去看侦探毫无表情的脸。  
“Sherlock，我只是担心你。她设计让你卷入犯罪的漩涡，我不知道她还会做出什么对你不利的事，你最好离她远点儿。”  
“John，我们都是人类，都有正常的需求。”  
“你特意去战火没有平息的穆斯林国家救她的命，完全没和我打招呼；我们在喝咖啡，她的一封信可以让你像兔子一样跳起来跑开，这是你满足正常需求的方式吗？我原以为只有案子能让你这样。”  
“她就是案子，就是谜团，我会被这种女人吸引，也只会被这种女人吸引。听着，John，我知道你会吃醋，我已经尽力避免，这就是我没有告诉你突然离开的原因。”  
“吃醋，不，不，你误会了……”  
“是吗？”Sherlock不置可否，继续捣鼓他的电脑。  
究竟是什么让事情走在偏离的方向上？  
看到自己的小孩和坏小孩玩在一起，劝自己的小孩不要和坏小孩玩在一起，很难理解吗？也许以Sherlock的逻辑来说是吧……  
John沉痛地问出了一个他不想知道答案的疑问，  
“如果这次我没有发现，你还打算瞒我多久？”  
“如果这次你没有发现，永远也不会发现。”按照计划你应该一无所知，从某种意义上来说你现在仍然一无所知。  
“Sherlock，我们分开吧。”  
终于从电脑屏幕上抬起视线，侦探的眼睛危险地眯起。  
“我不能和一个满嘴谎言的人生活在一起，你对我没有最基本的尊重，而现在，我也不再信任你。我们还是……不要再干扰彼此的生活了。”  
“不！”  
“什么？”  
“不，我说不！我不允许你离开，John，你必须呆在这儿！”侦探的眼神有着受伤的野兽的凌厉，这让他的哀嚎也变得虚张声势起来。  
“我是个自由人，不是你的贴身保镖，更不是你的奴隶。我有权利从一个丧失了我的信任的人身边离开。”  
John说完起身，回到自己的起居室，“砰”地一声甩上了门。  
John想搬到乡下去，伤残军人的抚恤金无法支撑他在伦敦市中心租一套房子，而他在一段时间内大概都无法忍受跟人合租了。他开始联系房屋中介，现在季节不对，一时半会儿很难找到合适的房子。某天在路上，他帮助一个老奶奶过马路，同时闲谈起来。老人为了感谢他，表示可以低价把自己富余的一套房子租给他，地址恰巧就在贝克街不远的一条街道上。  
“唔，谢谢，”医生踌躇地说，“但我不需要，替我向Sherlock问好。”  
一但丧失信任，想要再欺骗就很难了。

Sherlock主动来找Mycroft，要对此装作不惊讶，对冰人来说也是一件难度系数很高的事。  
“John要离开我，我要求你阻止这件事的发生。”  
“哈，我为什么要帮你，在你给我惹了这么多麻烦之后？”  
“如果你不帮我，我保证你会有更多的麻烦。”  
Sherlock的眼神相当笃定。  
Mycroft想他一定是气疯了。  
“……这就是你求人帮忙的态度吗？”Mycroft更愿意把弟弟看做一只被抛弃的野兽，关在笼子里，撞击挣扎，除了伤害自己，毫无出路，他的黑眼圈表明他至少三天没上床了。  
对Mycroft的问题，Sherlock只是带着他毫无良心的表情，无谓地耸肩。  
“好吧，如果你一定要表现得情商如此低下，连个十岁小孩都不如，除了John会离开你我一点也不吃惊外，即使我作为你的说客把他劝回来，我也不保证他还能忍受你多久。  
“那就是我们的事了，不劳你费心。”  
John是Sherlock的安全阀，即使Sherlock不态度恶劣地跑来求援，Mycroft也不能放任不管，如果医生真的离开，后果不堪设想，绝对致命。  
Sherlock将为自己的所作所为付出代价，但那是以Mycroft设计的方式。这个计划里面没有人能全身而退，不管是Sherlock，还是John。  
John，抱歉。Mycroft沉痛地闭上了眼。

16.  
John从房屋中介的大门出来，一辆熟悉的黑色加长轿车缓缓驶来，不偏不倚正好停在他面前。  
John叹一口气，  
“听着，不管你的老板怎么吩咐，我不会去，不会。”  
无论Sherlock搬来的救兵是谁，John都不打算买账。谈话解决不了这个问题。  
轿车的后座门打开，不是性感的手机女郎。  
女郎的老板面带微笑看着他。  
“嗨，John，好久不见。”  
Mycroft亲自出马，对厌恶跑腿活儿的他而言，这个面子给得太足。  
道路两旁的人都投过来好奇的视线，想知道发生了什么事，僵持下去不太好看。  
这是John第一次到Mycroft的住处。  
位于伦敦市中心某高档社区的公寓，装修奢华讲究，看得出主人相当有品味。从客厅看整套屋子的面积都不大，一个人住应该很舒适，也许他还有别的住所也不一定。  
所有的一切都预示着这次谈话的不同寻常。  
Mycroft娴熟地摆弄茶具，向杯子倾倒茶水，  
“我想和你谈一些私人的事。”  
“如果是Sherlock，那就算……”  
“不，” Mycroft打断John的话，“重点不是Sherlock，而是我手头的工作。”  
John扬了扬眉毛。  
“最近伦敦的犯罪团伙的活动触及了政府的底线。帝国命悬一线，到了最危急的时刻。”  
“很好，但和我有什么关系？”这不是你们这些拿薪水的官僚该解决的问题吗。  
“作为一名守法公民，和一名曾经为国出征的军人，John，我希望你能在这种关键时刻贡献自己的力量。当然我并不是说要强迫你做什么，一切都取决于你的自愿，只是当你做选择的时候，我希望你能考虑到祖国的命运，她的繁荣或者毁灭，取决于你的决定。”  
还有比这更委婉的威胁吗……  
“我想我不能拒绝。伦敦的犯罪团伙，呃，你是指Moriarty？”  
“唔，一半是。”Mycroft表现出一丝迟疑。  
“还有一半是什么？”  
“John，我没有任何理由要欺骗你，他做得很隐秘，我甚至拿不出他参与其中的证据来说服你。但是，我以Holmes家族的名义起誓，我弟弟，Sherlock•Holmes，正在同犯罪勾结，从事有碍帝国和平的罪恶勾当。医生，我希望，我请求你相信我，就这唯一的一次。”  
“不，Sherlock，这不可能……”  
“他最近有抱怨无聊吗？”  
“没有，我以为他从网络上接案子。”  
“那些案子都是Moriarty喂给他的，他只是像条鱼一样在接受投食。这是他们罪恶的协议的一部分，为了让他不感觉到无聊。”  
医生的眉头皱起，思索最近日常生活中的诸多反常事件。一种类似于第六感的直觉告诉John，Sherlock隐藏了什么。  
“你目睹Irene和他在一起的那一次，Moriarty就躲在包间的里间，那是一次他们三人的约会。Moriarty的手下是那家俱乐部的幕后老板，虽然他使用了化名，但其实很好查到。”  
Mycroft一边观察John的表情，一边考虑需要透露多少情报才能达到目的。  
John知道的越少，对整个计划就越有利。  
抱歉，John，我需要你的合作；但作为计划的一部分，我不能让你得知真相——关于Sherlock彻底的腐败和堕落的真相……  
一股无名之火从医生心头冒起。只有Irene，已经够医生提出和侦探分居了，再加上Moriarty……Sherlock到底还有多少事瞒着自己？John突然有点体会到Sherlock知道自己和别的女人约会的心情。这种不被信任的感觉，的确让人火大。但仅仅是因为不被信任吗……  
“在他没有投向罪恶那一边的时候，他的心理年龄只有12岁，12岁的小孩谈恋爱不需要性。但某一天当他得到满足，”  
“得到满足？”John疑惑地问。  
Mycroft忽略了这个问题。“Moriarty开启了他的开关，一直以来的中学生式的恋爱天平发生了倾斜。如果你继续和他同居，我恐怕你们的关系，不久就会发生质的飞跃。”  
“Sherlock不是gay，我也不是。我们之间的关系，更多的只是室友……”  
“哈，是吗？” Mycroft发出短促的讥笑。  
John讨厌Mycroft笃定的态度。这个话题车轱辘似的总是被人谈起，他已经疲于跟人解释。  
所幸Mycroft打算放过他，  
“好吧，说正事。相信我现在已经获得了你信任。而我要求你做的事很简单，卧底在Sherlock身边，把第一手情报反馈给我。对别人来说也许很难，但对你……除了你，John，全世界没人能胜任这个任务。”  
John眉间的皱纹因为思考而加深。  
身为出征过阿富汗的军人，受过应付敌人拷问的特训，不会轻易泄露真相。  
在最初的出租车司机杀人案那一夜，医生开枪救了侦探，他接受过Lestrade探长的审讯，结果就巧妙地逃脱了。  
但现在他要骗过的人是Sherlock。  
如果难度系数从1到10。骗过Lestrade是2，骗过侦探是突破天际的100。  
而且，他们的关系如今相当微妙，濒临破裂。  
侦探放了比以往更多的注意力在医生身上。每天早上在起居室，John都能感受到Sherlock的目光火辣辣地灼烧着自己。要无视这一点，已经越来越难，这也是他迫切需要搬离的原因之一，逃离这段让他本能想要躲避的关系。

“John，无意冒犯，但我一开始就没有寄望于以你的智慧去和Sherlock斗争。事实上整个行动，如果我想，可以完全不用征求你同意，我既然能把你请到这里，就有办法让你全然配合，不管你愿不愿意。但出于对你个人的尊重，我问了你的意见，而且，非常好，你没有让我失望。”  
这种诚恳的态度可无法让人感到安慰……  
“你把我搞糊涂了，Mycroft。”  
“我们需要的是你的人，这具Sherlock熟悉并且信任的身体，而不是你的意志。如果你同意协助我们的计划，拯救大英帝国于水火之中，那么，就请把它交给我。”  
……  
Sherlock在一周之内两次主动找上门。如果是平时，Mycroft大概要乐坏了。可现在是非常  
时期，不是吗？  
一份印有“绝密”字样的牛皮纸宗卷甩在Sherlock面前的茶几上。  
“这份清单，对Moriarty最近的行动有详细的说明，虽然搞不好你比我还要清楚，但程序上必须这样走一遍，因为我需要你去瓦解他所有的阴谋。”  
Sherlock不耐烦地摇头，“不是Moriarty，我今天来这儿是跟你谈John。”John被Mycroft接走之后就消失不见，再也没有回家。生活发生如此巨大的变化，足够Sherlock焦躁抓狂，彻夜不眠。  
“是，没错，我们正在谈John。”Mycroft双手十指交叉，好整以暇搭在翘起的二郎腿上。  
侦探的眼睛危险地眯起，  
“你什么意思？”  
“Sherlock，如果你继续扮演这样一个傲慢无礼，意气用事，自私自利的混蛋，我只能给你一个保证，那就是保证John再也不会出现在你的视线里。”政府公务员故意放低沉的声线极具威慑力。  
“你威胁我？把John当成人质来威胁我？！”Sherlock狂躁地咆哮。  
“随你怎么说。我需要提醒的是，如果你不照办，后果很严重。”  
Sherlock勉强压抑怒气，  
“如果我粉碎Moriarty的阴谋，你就会把John还给我？”  
“Sherlock，你总是在犯同样的错误。John不是你的家具，他回不回到你身边取决于他的想法，我无权决定。”  
侦探的拳头急剧地攥紧，他在努力克制下一秒把它嵌进Mycroft那张让人生厌的脸的冲动。  
“但如果你想要使用暴力威胁来达到目的，我可以明确地告诉你，John不在国内，即使你再炸一次皇宫也没用。”  
手心被捏出冷汗，拳头缓慢松开，理智告诉Sherlock即使打歪面前的人的鼻子也毫无用处，甚至可能造成相反效果。  
“顺便说一句，John正在死去。你最好快一点，我不想最后交到你手里的是一具尸体。”  
“……如果你对John不利，让他受到的伤害，我会让你付出百倍、千倍的代价！我站在邪恶这边的时侯，你想象不到我能有多可怕！”  
丢下威胁的话语，Sherlock起身离开，这里他一秒也不想多呆，他怕自己会杀人，哪怕对方是自己的哥哥。  
不，Sherlock，我知道。我也曾经面临那种选择，知道结果有多可怕，所以我不能让你站在那一边。望着弟弟离去的背影，Mycroft深深地叹了口气。

17.  
彻底瓦解Moriarty的黑暗帝国是个相当复杂且繁琐的工作。即使是Sherlock，也需要全身心的投入和动用全部人力资源。  
Lestrade探长和下属最近频繁出入Sherlock的起居室，Hudson太太为这些不脱鞋踩地毯的野蛮人烦恼不已。  
“噢，上帝，我昨天刚打扫过，看看这些鞋印！Sherlock，你真该管管他们，不是警察就可以随意践踏公民的劳动成果！”  
“抱歉，夫人，我们在执行公务，请让一让。安德森！Fuck！你在磨蹭什么，他妈的赶紧把那份资料拿过来！”  
Sherlock总是有办法让Lestrade处在自己的监控范围，让他公务缠身，无暇顾及别的，失去私人生活。  
知道罪魁祸首正在和自己承受相同的痛苦，这多少能让Sherlock从失去John的不适感中分心。  
Sherlock收到短信，是Mycroft发来的：  
报告进展。  
毫不迟疑，他回了短信：  
我要确认John还活着。  
一分钟后，手机app提醒：你follow的朋友博客更新。  
John的博客更新。  
Sherlock，我现在的IP不可查，即使我想透露消息给你，我对自己所在的地理位置也一无所知。我住在看不到户外的居室，常温的室内环境甚至让我感觉不到季节。只是空气明显比伦敦清新。当然这样你也无从排除，因为世界上几乎全部城市都比伦敦的空气质量更好。我想说，嗯，我很好。希望Hudson太太有好好照顾你，毕竟不能异想天开地指望你自己收拾房间。保重。  
两分钟后，Sherlock再次收到手机短信：  
报告进展。

这些天John在Mycroft的安排下与心理医生面谈，唯一的任务是接受催眠。没有人能骗过Sherlock，除非他先骗过自己。  
Mycroft预见了事件发展下去所能遭遇全部情况，并把这些情况像乐曲一样分为章节，编排成一个个节点，每个节点按照不同的可能性延生出新的节点，每个不同的节点都有妥善的演奏方案。他作为整个乐团的总指挥将所有线索像蛛网一样收在手心的指挥棒上。  
John将对整个计划一无所知，但在关键的时间点被触发之后，按照Mycroft安排的曲谱，依靠被催眠篡改的意志表演下去。  
可是Mycroft没有告诉John实情。John将不知道哪些是自己的决定，哪些是Mycroft的意志。  
对人类头脑这套复杂仪器的精巧操纵需要花费时间，即使实施者是为中情局服务多年的特殊人才，他的催眠技巧已经从无数政客和恐怖分子口中套出过重要情报。  
这就是Mycroft必须软禁John，将他同Sherlock隔离的原因。目前的计划不能让Sherlock察觉任何端倪。

John再次回到贝克街是两周后的事。  
包裹在床单里，苍白，一丝不挂，昏迷不醒的John。  
Sherlock需要依靠最坚决的意志力才能阻止扑过去抱住John检查状况的冲动。  
不，那样太难堪了，自己不能这么简单就被Mycroft摧垮。  
“你冷冻了他。”从嘴里蹦出的字比冰锥还冷冽，一个一个扎向Mycroft刀枪不入的防护罩。  
Mycroft抬起了下巴，依靠小黑伞的支撑维持整个身体的平衡，如果Sherlock的眼神和言语能杀死他，那他一定在成人式之前就英年早逝了。可他安然无恙地活到了现在。  
“最先进的冷冻技术，让人体温度降低到36度，维持最低限度的生命活动，理论上他再这样呆上十天半月也可以毫发无伤地复活。我只是让他沉睡了……呃……一星期而已。”  
既然说假话对方会知道，那就不妨在表达上让假话更假一点。  
“你选择现在完整无缺地走出我家门，还是等一会儿我请你身体的一部分出去？”压抑的怒气到了爆发的边缘。  
扫清门障，怒气勃发的侦探没费多大劲就把John抱到二楼卧室的床上。  
体重减轻了10磅。你到底有什么样的遭遇？刚才真不该那么便宜放走那个畜生。  
Sherlock盯着床上的John。  
我压根不相信Mycroft关于你沉睡一星期的鬼话，问题是，他到底对你做了什么？  
床单是对面超市便利店新买的。没有衣物，什么都看不出来；低温冷冻造成的生理现象延迟不可考，因为压根不知道何时开始冷冻。  
John在这些天遇到了什么完全是个谜。  
Sherlock喜欢谜团，但不是这种智力可能更胜于他的某人精致包装过的谜团。  
而通过折磨床上的人，拷打出真相的可能性是？  
这还真是个疑问。  
要不要实施呢……  
体内急剧攀升的肾上腺素奔涌叫嚣着想要答案。有这么一个合理的理由满足愈发蓬勃的私心，这足够侦探身体和头脑一起不受控制地变得热烫。  
瓶子里的妖怪被封装在海底。头一个200年，他想：如果谁放我出来，我就给他全世界的财富；第二个200年，他想：如果谁放我出来，我就给他全世界的权势；但一直一直没有人来救他。第三个200年，他恼羞成怒地想，如果谁救了我，我就一口把他吃掉。  
如果John现在醒过来，他会在Sherlock的拥抱中甜蜜地醒来；再过些时候，可就什么都不敢保证啦……

18.  
John看到裸体的Sherlock就这么毫无芥蒂地站在自己面前。  
和白厅那次看到背影不一样，这一次是正面，全裸。  
明明穿上衣服那么瘦削，脱了却很有料。  
隆起的手臂肌肉，胸部也很结实，如果他是女人，该有C了吧。  
自己交过的正好C级别的女友，似乎一只手数得过来。  
不过那种很棒的手感，大概一辈子都无法忘怀。  
可是男人的胸肌和女人柔软的乳房触感是不一样的吧。  
这样想着，John低头看自己的手，好想试试。  
Sherlock压了上来，用看起来肌肉很足的手臂捉住John，John被扑倒。  
本以为会倒在地上，没想到陷进了柔软的床垫。  
这种触感，不是自己的床。  
这是哪里？ 这些天发生了什么？  
“喂，Sherlock，fuck you，滚开！”  
但是Sherlock制住了John，很容易地进入了他，甚至连股动脉的律动的感觉都那么清晰。  
等等，自己不是女人，怎么可能。  
接着就看到了丰满的胸部，纤细的腰肢。  
这是谁……蜷曲的深色长发搭在白皙的肩上，床变成了水面，以自己为圆心荡开的波纹，医生看到了倒影。  
那不是自己，是Irene。  
自己变成了Irene。  
……  
梦里的感觉是那么的真实。  
该死，他想把这一切忘掉，但床单上留下了太过明显的证据。  
梦到自己变成女人和侦探做爱，太恐怖了。  
不过就是Irene的裸体，自己又不是第一次看到，为什么是这种反应。  
是因为Sherlock和Irene在一起的原因吗？  
自己一定不正常。  
我需要看心理医生。John心想。   
但是一定会被Sherlock发现。  
如果他问起，自己该如何作答？  
“因为我梦到变成女人和你做爱，我觉得自己精神状况不正常？”  
Fuck，太头痛了，这种问题。  
嗡嗡嗡。  
脑子里有什么东西在作响。  
John在洗脸池用冷水把自己泼醒。  
一定是因为欲求不满。最近的女朋友都没有约会超过三次，根本进展不到本垒的阶段。他需要找一个可以上床的女伴。  
总是在难以启齿的梦里梦到Sherlock。  
只有自己一个人是这样吗？太不公平了。有没有哪怕一丁点可能性：嫁给工作，性方面明显冷淡的Sherlock也会在春梦中梦到自己？  
不，得了吧，Sherlock喜欢的是Irene那种危险得像一头漂亮的母豹子的女人。对，女人。John喉咙里发出一声懊恼的咕噜，用打湿的手冰镇一样捂上了发烫的脸。

 

Sherlock正在沉思，目不转睛地盯着茶几。听到John卧室的动静，他有些吃惊。  
John昨晚醒了过来，不算虚弱，但不记得除了“应Mycroft之邀，参加女王慰问退伍兵的外交活动”之外的事了。那次慰问安排了为期两周去瑞士的休假。而Mycroft答应过John转告Sherlock他的行踪。手机在国外没有信号，就这么简单。  
而那篇blog，John认为大概是哪个黑客的恶作剧，自己该改密码了。  
改什么密码都没用……对Mycroft来说都没区别。  
John坐到侦探对面的沙发。  
Hudson太太准备的早餐让医生平静下来。  
John想要使用茶具，却被Sherlock制止。  
“你给我泡了茶，却不让我喝？”  
“……不是给你准备的。”  
“得了吧，Sherlock，你把杯柄和勺子放在左手边，这屋子里只有我是左撇子。等等，你准备的茶，我得先问问，你又给我下药了吗？”  
下药？这倒不失为一个好办法。  
“还有，我在跟你说话，你能不能先把手机放下。”  
“好吧，可以了。”Sherlock爽快地说，“我想你终于想通了，为一件小事放弃如此便利划算的居住环境不值得。”  
“我没有足够的钱找到市中心的住处，而搬去下乡又很难找到工作。人总是为钱所困，就是这样。”  
John注意到茶几上凌乱地摆放了一堆警官证。  
“Sherlock，你拿这么多警官证做什么？”  
“不做什么，呃，只是顺手。”  
这些是John被带走的两周内Sherlock从Lestrade那里偷来的警官证。不管何时何地，他都能得手，而每次得手的警官证都完美无缺，毫无破绽。  
Sherlock感受到前所未有的威胁。  
他的兄弟这一次是认真的。没有谁见过Mycroft认真起来有多可怕，因为对付绝大多数的人，甚至是以前的Sherlock，他都根本不用使出全力。而目前为止，自己简直就像对方手里的色子一样被随意玩弄。  
一切都在Mycroft的掌握之中。一切还将继续在Mycroft的掌握之中。  
这是一场权力游戏，Mycroft开始宣示自己的主导权。   
一切都像没有发生过一样。  
John醒来的那天早上，Moriarty拜访过贝克街221B。

 

Sherlock在John失踪的两周内尽职尽责地干Mycroft丢给他的工作。  
这可给Moriarty那边带来不止一点的麻烦。  
Sherlock既不站在天使那边，也不站在恶魔那边，两者都不是他的同类。  
John是他的软肋。  
得John者得Sherlock。   
挫败价值上百亿的走私军火案，新闻媒体却没有透露半点风声。  
“我筹划三年的计划，被你毁了，Sherlock，你会付出代价。”Moriarty在晨间的拜访中，抛下了狠话。

John不记得怎么被带到里，他原本是打算去超市买牛奶，但他和Sherlock常喝的那个牌子卖光了，他不得不去一个更远的，不太熟悉的超市。一个超市的牛奶不到中午就卖光，挺反常的。  
当John从昏迷中醒过来，环顾四周，看样子像是一间废弃的厂房。而自己被捆绑在椅子上，面对一台老式的雪花屏的电视。  
电视开始是雪花屏，在几次画面闪回之后，开始播放录像。录像的内容不堪入目。而主角，是Moriarty。  
Fuck，这到底……  
画面上出现了第二个人。  
医生的血液瞬间冻结。  
Moriarty和Sherlock……噢上帝谁来告诉他这不是真的……  
这是伪造？可视频跟照片不一样，不可以PS，面容表情，刻薄的言语，讥讽的冷笑。所有熟悉的一切都在告诉医生这是真的。  
“Hullo，医生。”  
录像里的真人出现了。还是那么惹人讨厌。  
Moriarty拍打电视机，发出砰咚砰咚的响声。  
“你对他的表现还满意吗？我知道他想干你很久了，知道得比他自己还清楚。我帮他做了这么棒的广告，他呆会儿一定高兴死了！”  
John本能地想往后退，这个一步步逼近的人曾经带给他濒临死亡的糟糕回忆。  
同时，John在试图解开反绑住自己的绳索。Sherlock曾经在一次起居室的谈话中教过他，怎么最迅速地解开几种常见的绑缚绳结。  
Moriarty对John的躲避视若无睹，他的眼神穿透John，望向更远的地方，他的声音沙哑飘渺，  
“Sherlock爱死了那些冰冷，温顺，不能反抗的尸体……”  
“哈，让我的好医生变得冰凉，送给他作礼物吧。”

Sherlock在跟踪John的路上被甩掉，自从Mycroft更换了John身上的GPS设备的密码，他就失去使用这种政府设备的优先权，连跟踪这么简单的事也没做好。  
考虑到对手是Moriarty，跟丢太正常了。  
侦探进入Mind Palace模式。  
Moriarty在伦敦的藏身之所有186处，其中距离跟丢的区域半小时路程以内的有123处；其中11处自己去过，排除；剩下112处；他想要利用John向自己复仇而不是警告，很有可能下杀手而不是威胁，会选择方便动手的地方，排除闹市剩下56处；另外7处Irene偶尔会用来SM表演，排除，剩下49处；处刑一定是Moriarty亲自动手，他喜欢用枪、炸弹制造威慑性极强的轰动效果，附近有常住人口的排除，剩23处；杀人之后方便撤离，要求交通方便，排除剩11处。至此，范围无法缩小，除非有新的线索。  
快点儿！Come on！Sherlock！你行的！  
早上，Moriarty来拜访，发出警告。  
他身上的衬衣连续穿着三天以上，也就是在Mycroft的穷追猛打之下，他选择的藏身之所不方便洗漱，不适宜居住，但一定很适合藏身。  
Sherlock赶到位于码头附近已经荒废的玩具工厂，已经过去1小时35分钟。  
废弃的工厂大门紧锁，荒无人烟。  
草坪上新鲜的轮胎印记，有人来过，轮胎的印痕是XX工厂供应，Land Rover越野车专用，Moriarty有两辆常用坐骑是Land Rover。  
Sherlock拆掉大门旁边的旧金属机床，开始用尖锐的那头打砸大门的锁，他忘了带枪，这是致命的失误！  
一声枪响从工厂内部传出。厂房的回音让枪声变得更加沉闷巨大。  
Sherlock继续砸门，屋里没有丝毫动静。  
焦灼等待了仿佛一个世纪那么久，侦探听到第二声枪响。  
察觉到异变，Sherlock的心脏就要停跳。  
脚下变得湿润，鲜红粘稠的液体顺着门缝流出来，沾湿了Sherlock的鞋。

19.

在Moriarty开枪，千钧一发之际，John用全身的力气，带起身后的椅子扑向Moriarty。  
军人出身，出征过阿富汗的医生，在体力较量上丝毫不输Moriarty。他终于弄松了身后绑缚的绳子，转机出现了。  
John一拳打在Moriarty的鼻梁上，对方血流满面地倒下，枪被甩了出去。但当John扑过去想要更进一步，却被一脚踢中下腹，巨大的痛感让John身板僵直，眼冒金星。Moriarty反扑过来，双手死死绞住医生的颈动脉。  
呼吸被压迫，几乎要呛得窒息，John艰难地伸出拳头，砸向对方的眼睛。  
Moriarty吃痛，手上松开。John头昏脑胀，但本能让他立即反击，牙齿就近咬了上去，口中有血沫子冒出来，刺鼻的咸涩腥味。  
“SOB……Fuck off！”Moriarty气急败坏，用另一只手去掰John的牙齿，John虽然昏迷，却死死咬住不放。Moriarty抓起医生的领子，把他整个人砸向电视。  
连人带机器一起倒在地上，后脑勺有液体流出，失血让John恢复了一星半点神智。  
眼角的余光让John看到枪就躺在在半径一米左右的水泥地上，努力一把，他就可以得到它。  
垂死的挣扎充满恐怖和暴力。John拿到了枪，在Moriarty更多的拳头下来之前，砸向了他的太阳穴。  
Moriarty呜咽倒地。  
John骑跨上去，用枪托砸Moriarty的脑袋，毫无间歇，用尽最后的力气，一次又一次。  
“砰—砰—砰——”金属撞击肉体的声音，一声比一声沉闷。  
不知道过了多久，John感觉到身下的身体柔软、平顺下来，不再挣扎逃脱，似乎把坚硬的水泥地当成了最舒适的温床。  
John用剩余不多的力气，将枪的准星抵上对方血肉模糊的额头。上半身的力量都压在双手上，手往下滑，枪口在Moriarty脸上留下金属嵌入皮肤的印痕。  
“噢……不……Noo……求……求你……不要……”  
Moriarty无法说出任何话了，枪杆插进了他的嘴里。  
终于找到了一个稳固的着力点，John气喘吁吁，但手上丝毫不敢松懈。  
John可以清晰地看到Moriarty鲜红颤动的舌头上的唾沫混合血液，让黑色的枪身插进嘴里的部分变得湿滑鲜亮。  
他就是这样……用这张嘴，为Sherlock服务的吗？  
再插得深一点，这个可怜的人不用等待子弹，直接就能被呛得窒息。  
口腔和咽喉的酸痛几乎就要杀了Moriarty。强迫撬开皮肤的保护，人体内部的组织总是可怕地脆弱，经不起现代化武器的强硬伤害，随时随地可能罢工。  
John的后脑勺还在汩汩地失血，不知道是药力还是刚才的激烈运动的原因，一切都那么地奇怪，思绪不受控制地飘向了远方。甚至身体中心的某个部位，开始不受控制地发热。  
他现在正以雄性的姿态凌驾在被击倒的对手身上。就像一头公羚羊打败了另一头妄图抢夺他配偶的畜生。  
激烈的打斗让他勃起了。  
跨坐在一具温热的肉体上。而身下的人呼吸急促，胸膛起伏，摩擦发硬到生疼。他现在硬得像块石头。  
气血上涌，夹杂着浑身的疼痛窜上脑门。John已经太久没有释放过，无数个孤独的夜晚里，黑暗和狭小的卧室，那些让人深感困惑的梦，让他在寻找新女友这件事上犹疑不定。  
John腾出一只手，吃力地解开皮带，把自己肿胀坚硬的分身代替枪头，塞了进去。潮湿的口腔包裹了它，靠着温热的唾液和血沫的润滑，医生开始进出。  
冰冷的枪口贴上了Moriarty的太阳穴，他即使呛到窒息也不敢一口咬下去。耻辱算什么，对真正意义上的反社会犯罪头目来说，性命比这些虚无的东西重要百倍。他甚至开始收紧口腔配合，舌头讨好地划过性器前端的铃口，期待对方的愉悦能帮他规避更加粗暴的对待。  
“Oh，fuck……你就是……这样……取悦Sherlock的吗……”没有指望得到回答。光是意识到这点就几乎让John爆炸在对方嘴里。  
John飙升的肾上腺素把虚弱的神经刺激得极度兴奋。厂房的大门外似乎有人敲门，但这一切的一切都不重要了。  
重要的是——  
把我扔到游泳池边，绑在我身上的炸药多得像刺猬身上的刺；用枪子儿对准我，就像嘣掉我的脑袋跟踢飞路边的小石子无异。  
因为我是Sherlock的跟班，我没有你们超人的智慧，没有显赫的权势，没有夸张的财富，我只是个普通人，就可以这样对待我吗？  
你也是，Mycroft也是！我是自由的公民，没道理要心安理得地接受你们的绑架。一个两个都趾高气昂，以为自己多么了不起。  
甚至Sherlock，也把我瞒在鼓里。为了打发他的无聊，和罪犯勾结，这些恶心的，罪恶的勾当！  
自私傲慢！给我下药！从来不做家务！让我根本没法静下心交女朋友！当我是可以放在口袋里带出门的乌托巴克！[注1]  
John大口大口地喘着粗气，过往像幻灯片一样在他脑内飞驰而过，速度之快超出他身体和心灵的负荷容量，他缺氧，失血，他才是那个快要窒息的人！  
遇到尼古丁贴片不能解决的难题，我现在算是知道大英帝国陷落的前一晚那十个贴片级别的难题是什么了，过了这么久才反应过来，很讽刺吧。你不屑跟我说，不屑跟我解释，就跟我是白痴似的。  
但如果你告诉我，也许国家就不用分裂，我去北爱尔兰看亲戚就不用算作出国。虽然是免签证还是很麻烦。  
“FUCK YOU！SON OF BITCH！！”  
“I HAD BAD DAYS！！”  
John一字一句地呐喊，嘶吼着，像机械的打桩机一样加快了抽插的速度。血液和唾沫星子随着每一次吞吐，以Moriarty的口为圆心在他脸上飞溅开来。John快要爆发了。而这一切的酣畅快意夹杂疼痛和太多复杂的情感，几乎要将他吞噬。  
我勇敢，坚强，渴望刺激，无所畏惧，这些品质一点儿也不比Sherlock少。  
能呆在Sherlock这个怪胎身边的，怎么会是普通人。  
“别小看我，一秒也别小看！”热烫的眼泪被剧烈的感情逼出眼眶，几乎要将John灼伤。  
招惹他的后果，比招惹Sherlock直接多了。  
John在昏厥的边缘又被身下的口活儿刺激到清醒，清醒地提醒他正在操着Sherlock最着迷的谜团。而现在，John举起了手枪，武器沉重的质感带给他安心感，扣动扳机的手指奇迹般地稳若磐石，为瞄准而唯一睁开的眼睛，透过准星看到了一张皮肉斑驳，沾染体液，含着敌人的勃起，写满恐惧的脸，而对方瞳仁中倒映出 的杀人恶魔正是自己，似乎自己的状况也好不到哪里去。得了，任何人也无法阻止，他要彻底操翻他。现在，立即，马上。  
Moriarty的每一次出现，不是带来最深切的罪恶，就是挖掘出最深切的罪恶。  
随着一声枪响，伦敦头号罪犯表演了最后的谢幕。带着屈辱，恐惧和窒息，死去得毫无价值。  
只因为他招惹了一个普通人。  
John和侦探是一体的，没理由侦探黑化了，John还能保持清者自清。  
John释放了，在被尸僵一口咬掉老二之前退了出来。这次爆发是如此彻底，他哽咽颤抖着吐尽最后一滴，瞬间软了下来。欲望伴随着白浊的飞溅消散终结，昏迷和伤痛铺天盖地地席卷了他。  
在他身下，Moriarty满脸血迹，精液，唾沫，不同颜色的体液交织浑浊在一起，皮肤和发迹的界限变得模糊。眼睛可怖地睁大，睫毛的阴影随穿堂风的吹过微微颤抖，扩散的瞳孔极其深黑，像不被月光照耀的黑曜石。  
John倒下了。不是睡去，是堕向最黑暗的深渊。

 

[注1]北欧神话中的厨房小精灵。

20.  
“请出示邀请函。”卫兵拦住了这个高高瘦瘦，包裹在风衣里的年轻人。  
“我是Mycroft的弟弟。”Sherlock一脸乖戾傲慢。这种时候他只需要本色演出，表现出他一贯的对待拉底智商的生物的讨人厌态度，就可以唬住卫兵。  
“呃，可是程序上……”  
Sherlock闯进了Mycroft的办公室。  
“你们都出去。”Mycroft没有从文件中抬起头来，只是示意手下退出，单独留下他和闯入者。  
他完全不相信卫兵的武力值不足以阻止入侵者。Sherlock有38种小动作可以达到闯入的目的。但最后采取的那一种，很值得玩味。  
“你最近特别主动，我简直受宠若惊。”Mycroft合上文件夹，语气里掺杂虚假的惊喜。大概Sherlock从七年级开始就没有这么频繁地找过自己了吧。“你身上的消毒水味……是从巴兹医院的重症监护室赶过来。John的情况怎么样？我真担心他。”  
“他干掉了大英帝国最让苏格兰场头疼的罪犯，你应该考虑授予他女王勋章而不是提起诉讼！”  
“这是一条人命，我也并不是什么都能掩盖。”办公桌后的Mycroft抬起了下巴。  
“你造成的这种后果。”  
“什么？你要把John犯的错推到我身上吗？”  
“John每一件衬衣的第二颗纽扣都植入了GPS定位仪，我失去了密码，但你有。你眼睁睁看着他被绑架，好吧这笔帐我之后会跟你算。但现在你想要把自己的故意制造的后果推到John身上……”Sherlock几乎咬牙切齿，“别再考验我原本就不存在的耐性了，Mycroft！”  
“是吗，我对John没有偏见，甚至跟你一样喜欢他。正直，勇敢，亲切善良，谁会不喜欢他呢？我没有理由要陷害他。还有，我实在不知道你现在怎么有底气这样跟我说话。”Mycroft脸上本来就很浅薄的假笑褪去，直视Sherlock的眼神凝重而威严。  
“我帮你破坏了Moriarty的阴谋，但如果你需要，我可以一百倍地制造给你——连本带利！”  
Sherlock皱起的嘶吼，似乎也给冰人带来了震动。  
“你知道现在的自己是什么样吗？我看到一头被扼住咽喉的野狼，仰起脖子对我说：‘这是我的弱点，快点来撕破它吧。’把John的重要性这样暴露给可能是你敌人的我，真的没问题吗？”  
“别说得如果我想掩盖，你就能被蒙蔽一样！”  
“的确，这简直就像房间里的大象一样明显。”  
“有什么直接冲着我来，别再在John那里动手脚。我已经给了你足够多的宽限，再也没有余地了，别做会让你后悔的事！”  
“我知道，Sherlock，不得不提醒你的是，我是你的兄弟，这一点上跟你一样。你最好给我老实点，为了不造成我们都不想看到的局面。”Mycroft停顿了一下，考虑怎样的说辞不至于过于激怒Sherlock，“John被起诉是必须的，但进入程序之后，如果你乖乖听话，不要惹事来分散我的精力，我想我有足够的空间来发挥作用，这点你可以放心。”

 

“听说Sherlock今天上午闯进了你的办公室，他真是胆大妄为！”  
Lestrade处理完医院的事宜，回来向Mycroft汇报情况。John现在是杀人嫌犯，但他伤势太重。保外就医的程序在上头有暗示的情况下，进展顺利。  
“相比他最近的作为，这还真不算什么。”Mycroft抿了一口茶，放下茶杯，眉头微微皱起。  
Lestrade简直要把Mycroft谈起弟弟的神态理解为忧郁了。他还以为这个人早就适应了高功能反社会儿童所带来的折磨。  
他需要安慰，而自己能做点什么吗？不，Lestrade心底的波动告诉他，自己必须做点什么。“也许有点不自量力……我想要为你分忧。”  
“哦，这可真让人期待，”Mycroft惊奇地眨眨眼，嘴角泛起笑意，“以什么方式呢？”  
“以任何你想要的方式。”Lestrade为自己话语里的暗示意味，不自在地扭过头掩饰泛红的脸。


	4. Chapter 4

21.  
John醒过来，特护病房日光灯炫目的光线让他再度闭上了眼。  
“Ahhh……”麻醉的效力过去，浑身的伤痛迫使他泄露了破碎的喘息。  
Sherlock听到动静的第一秒就从家属陪护沙发上跳了起来，扔下电脑，跑到床边。一阵昏眩席卷了他，他差点跌倒，还好即时扶住了床栏。  
“John——”  
吵死人了。脑袋里回音一般嗡嗡作响，这声音好耳熟。  
John再度睁开了眼，视线在眼前缓慢聚焦。熟悉的身影映入眼帘。  
Sherlock露出了仿佛狗狗害怕被抛弃的可怜兮兮的眼神。  
这跟他那副欠揍的脸可不相配……  
如果自己真的玩完了，他会有什么反应呢，这可真让人期待，那个傲慢的自大狂，如果他崩溃会是什么样子？  
John想要摇摇头甩掉脑子里奇怪的想法，可是稍微侧头就引发了新一轮的绞痛。  
“Oh…Shit……fuck ……Ahh！”  
“躺着别动，你受伤了。”  
John不得不停下来等疼痛缓一缓，“我知道。”  
“你昏迷了两天，他们说只是缝针的手术没有生命危险。如果你再不醒……”  
“耶稣，这他妈的是什么？”  
Sherlock冷冷瞟了一眼造成John惊恐的东西。  
“血袋，你需要输血。”  
“……太夸张了。”  
“肋骨断了三根差点刺破肺囊，头骨龟裂脑袋血流不止，右手腕骨折，还有两边膝盖摩擦水泥地造成的擦伤，考虑到最后一种是怎么来的，实在不值得同情。你们在阿富汗的战场上都是这样对待缴械投降的俘虏吗？那些报道战争丑闻的记者实在太温和了。”   
“Oh，Sherlock，那种情况……我不能控制。”  
“告诉我，John，你真的这么渴望刺激吗，打斗和鲜血能让你刺激到勃起，刺激到从异性恋变成同性恋？”  
“我不是同性恋！”等等，之前那些春梦可不是这么说的……  
“那么是双性恋，我更正。”  
“发泄和对方的性别没有关系，如果当时在那里的是一匹马，或者别的什么有个能插的动物，我都会……不，我不确定……”  
“这没什么好羞耻的，把发情对象局限于一种生物已经够无聊了，还要局限于一种性别，那未免太乏味了。”  
“Sherlock，别说得你不在乎一样，你不也很乏味吗？喜欢Irene那种胸大……有脑的女人，是男人都这样吧。你在这点上跟别人没什么不同。”  
“谁告诉你的？”  
“what？”  
“谁告诉你的，我是那么乏味无聊的人。”Sherlock的眼睛居高临下地直视John，不在乎他有没有说出什么不得了的事。  
“等等，你在暗示你是双性恋，甚至恋物癖？”  
话题进展到了糟糕的方向。  
“不，没有实践过我什么都不能确定，至少最后一种不能确定。”  
“就是说你跟男人实践……做过？”John困惑地看向Sherlock，好像突然不认识他一样。  
“……”  
别跟我玩儿沉默！John在心底呐喊。如果Sherlock接受起来没有困难，那么自己之前的那些烦恼算什么？  
“你曾经……委婉拒绝过我。在我们刚认识的时候，虽然我并不是那个意思……”John心里五味杂陈。  
“啊哈，人总是会变的。”Sherlock无所谓地耸肩。“而且你关心这个干嘛。不管我性取向如何，都跟不打算和我发生性关系的人无关，这是我的私事。”  
在氛围变得更为尴尬之前，Lestrade探长适时走了进来。  
他看了一眼John，表情复杂地盯着Sherlock。  
“你在找那个吗？我等John等得无聊，总得找点事儿做。”  
本来应该铐在John左手腕和床栏杆之间的手铐，被Sherlock扔在了沙发上。  
“失血600CC的人，Mycroft交代说如果你需要，可以给你开间单独的病房。”  
“我不需要，谢谢。”Sherlock固执地说。  
Lestrade理解地点点头，了然地想：现在让John离开他的视线估计比杀了他还难受。  
“失血600CC？怎么回事？”John忧虑地皱起了眉头，Sherlock又把自己置于危险境地而不顾，他简直有点生气。  
“他失去的血都在你身体里或者正要进入你的身体里。”  
“Sherlock给我输血？医院的血库是用来干嘛的？”John真的生气了，这让他的头像要裂开一样疼痛。  
“昨天夜里对面大楼发生一起瓦斯爆炸事故，伤亡人数太多，附近的医院血库全部告急。Sherlock要求把他的血给你。他以前无聊的时候做过试验，确定他的血跟你的体质相容。”  
这合理地解释了总有那么一些清晨，医生手臂静脉仿佛被巨大的亚马孙蚊子叮过的出血点……

22.  
John伤势在稳步康复之中，没有性命大碍，但还得留医院观察情况，再过一周左右才能出院。  
Sherlock 留宿Irene的安全屋捣鼓电脑，修长的十指在键盘上“啪啪啪”健步如飞。  
没有John的221B，他呆着难受。太安静，太寂寥。真搞不懂John没出现之前自己是怎么撑过来的。有些甜头一但尝过，就再也回不到从前，他沉溺于享受和John分享惊险刺激的经历和天才式的推理，那种孤僻的苦行僧似的日子，他再也不要过了。  
Irene明白现在不应该打扰侦探，所以她没有出声，斜倚在天鹅绒的沙发上，涂抹鲜红的指甲油。  
房间内一直很安静，Irene等到指甲油晾干，又过去了好久。  
电脑有那么好玩吗？  
Irene伸出了手，从身后抚弄侦探一头卷曲的毛发，纤长的手指顺势下滑到后脖颈，爱抚带上了轻佻的情色意味。  
“别闹，Irene。”  
“喔，”看一眼侦探的电脑屏幕，Irene漫不经心地问，“黑进了苏格兰场的内部局域网，你要干什么？”  
“不能再放任Mycroft这样玩弄我和John，我要彻底结束这一切。”  
在废旧工厂开门看到的景象几乎让侦探心脏停跳。   
John倒在血泊中。脑后的窟窿流着血。   
John的身下压着一个人。  
Mycroft导演了这该死的一切，只是为了警告Sherlock 。  
这种命运的咽喉被死死扼在别人手里的感觉可不好受。  
Sherlock 一直都知道Mycroft对周遭事物表现出强烈的操作欲，而且对自己这个弟弟尤其如此。他一直想要摆脱，却连经济独立都做不到。也许Sherlock 是推理这门学科的天才，却是日常生活的废物。有太多Mycroft精通的领域，他一窍不通，而哥哥正是通过操纵这些来掌控弟弟。  
但当Mycroft把邪恶的触手伸向John，Sherlock 终于忍够了。  
这是压在骆驼身上的最后一根稻草。再妥协退让下去，只怕贝克街221B的居民都得被政府小职员玩得尸骨无存。  
这种窝在Mycroft这只老母鸡翅膀底下，受他庇佑、被他监控的生活，侦探决定做个了结。  
Sherlock 要一举推翻这种无形的暴政。  
首先，启动整个计划的关键是筹集足够的资金。而他从来没有存过钱，手头没有任何积蓄。  
但这不是难题，没有任何难题能难倒侦探。毕竟他这么聪明，这么天才，把曾经遇到的所有挑战都一一化解。种种搞到钱的途径像走马灯一样在他脑海中回闪而过。  
方法一：信用卡。侦探手里的是Mycroft信用卡的副卡，帐户上限从北爱尔兰回来后就被控制，指望信用卡没用。  
方法二：犯罪头目的资助。 Moriarty在Mycroft手里，无法从他那里走。  
方法三：向Irene求助。得了吧，管女人要钱太丢人了，侦探拉不下这个脸。  
方法四：通过犯罪手段。不行，就像Mycroft不能再刺激他一样，他也不能再刺激Mycroft。  
方法五：接案子挣钱。本来就是有了上顿没下顿的不固定的活儿，加上很久都没有让他觉得新鲜的案子出现了。  
原来不向哥哥伸手自己挣钱是这么麻烦的事，Sherlock 被深深的挫败感所包围，双手离开键盘把脸揉皱。  
不，等等，还有一条途径。  
Irene注视着侦探。  
他先是持续了好一阵苦大仇深的表情，最终深碧的眸子闪烁亮光，咧开了满脸的笑意。 

 

23.  
"John，我可怜的弟弟，你今天出院，用我来接你吗？"  
“不了，谢谢，Harry，没必要，我相信自己一个人回家比你醉驾来接要安全得多。”  
John出院。  
Sherlock没有露面。  
John心里有点别扭。也许侦探在忙于什么离奇的案子，有数不清的线索要查。好吧他本来就不该奢望这人懂得什么叫贴心。他们只是室友而已，不是吗？

贝克街221B并没有如John想象一样空荡荡。  
Sherlock躺在他专用的沙发上，下巴抬起，双眼紧闭。宝蓝色睡衣袍子的袖子被撩起来，肌肉结实，青筋鼓胀的手臂裸露在空气中，烟灰色的方形贴片像九宫格一样贴得严严实实。  
John深吸了一口气，皱起了眉，  
“你在干什么？”  
“喔噢，尼古丁贴片套餐，你要试试吗？”Sherlock仍然闭着眼，沉浸在药物带来的美妙享受之中。  
“不，不用，谢谢。”John摆摆手，“我反对你这样做！不是作为一个医生，而是作为一个朋友。”  
“噢，闭嘴，如果你能给我找出一个离奇的案子，我就自然能从这种人造的刺激中解脱出来。我厌恶无聊，我必须打发它！”  
John身为医生的素养告诉他不要同瘾君子争论。  
茶几上凌乱地摆了一堆警官证，还是上次John离开时的模样。  
John随手拿起一本翻开，脸上浮现困惑的表情。  
“……这是怎么回事？”  
“Lulian•Lestrade，我偷到的所有警官证都是这个名字。”  
“这是Greg的照片，可是他不叫这个名字。”  
“对，每次我偷盗的时候，他身上的警官证都是伪造。但因为出自真正制作这种证件的部门之手，所以跟真一样——除了名字。这就是我一直不知道Lestrade真名的原因。”  
“Greg为什么带假证件办案？”  
“我敢保证，连他自己都不知道证件被替换过了。”  
“你把我搞糊涂了，Sherlock。”  
“有人，某个人，预知了我每一次可能偷盗警官证的行为，提前把探长的警官证替换了。这种替换方式，很有可能连探长本人都不知道。”  
“谁这么无聊？再说，这样做有什么意义？”  
“……为了警告我，我的一切行动都在对方的掌握之中，有人想让我明白这一点，不要轻举妄动。”  
“谁？”  
Sherlock沉默了一会儿，在John以为他已经睡着了的时候，睁开了眼，望向墙壁的花型壁纸，答非所问，  
“你早就知道了对不对？”  
“你在说什么？”对于Sherlock没头没尾的一句，John摸不着头脑。  
“Moriarty是我的手下，我设计让大英帝国分裂，你都知道了，承认吧John，别再装了。”  
“Sherlock……”John有点慌神。而Sherlock正直勾勾地盯着他，他任何细小的动作都会泄露真相。侦探搞这种突然袭击，医生完全扛不住。  
“承认吧。”Sherlock坚持道。语气笃定，眼神犀利。  
像被蛇盯住的青蛙一样，John放弃了，  
“对不起，Sherlock，我……抱歉。”能够说出来，他如释重负，撒谎不是他的长项。  
Sherlock闭上了眼，身体往后靠去，嘴角上翘，一副“我就知道！我没猜错！我真是天才！”的自满。  
“你怎么知道的？”John问。  
“之前只是怀疑，直到刚才你承认了。”  
“你诈我？”John挑起一边的眉毛。  
“是你先骗我。”  
“这是两回事，Sherlock！”  
“仗着我对你的信任，欺骗愚弄我。这很有趣，是吗？”侦探咄咄逼人。  
“我从来没想过有不有趣，嚷嚷着无聊的只有你一个人。我只想让日子过下去，只想要平静的生活！”  
“抱歉我让你不平静了。”  
John真的生气了，  
“你在闹什么别扭。你所有的错我都包容忍让，结果你现在还来跟我闹别扭？！”  
“John，我小看你了。跟我一起生活的能力，本来就是普通人不具备的天才。你跟别人不一样，你是特别的。从见到你的第一天，不，第一眼我就知道。我们命中注定会走到一起。”  
John变得莫名烦躁。Sherlock到底想说什么，指责我吗？他真的觉得自己有立场？  
“别一副是我不对的样子。明明从一开始就是你抱怨无聊，分裂了国家，这样，你还有立场职责别人？觉得别人不对？Sherlock，一切的开端因你而起！”  
“是Moriarty的诡计，他故意暂停伦敦的高智商犯罪！逼我陷入无聊！”  
“啊哈，把责任全部推到一个死人身上，这还真像Sherlock式的解决办法。”  
“不……至少没有推到杀人凶手身上。”  
看到John蓦地变了脸色，Sherlock话一出口就后悔了，  
“John，我不是那个意思!”  
“我知道你是个混蛋，但没想到你这么混蛋。”  
John起身，往卧室走去。  
“John！”  
卧室门砰地关上。  
侦探望着John的背影消失的方向，神态充满悔意和被抛弃的孤独。但这些John已经无从知晓。  
又搞砸了。侦探沮丧地揉乱了一头卷毛。  
晚餐时间。  
Hudson太太准备了丰盛的晚餐。  
为了不让房东太太担心，John还是从卧室出来了，但食物吃到嘴里味同嚼蜡。  
Sherlock丝毫没有道歉的意思，自顾自地切着牛排。但John注意到他在偷偷拿眼瞟自己。  
“即使知道你他妈的是个彻底的混蛋，我还是无法丢下你，还是站在你这边。”John放下了刀叉，打破死一般的沉默。有些话他觉得必须说清楚，即使对方是个混蛋。  
“哦，为什么？”  
侦探面无表情，还是趾高气昂的模样。但John看见了侦探的肩膀忍不住喜悦的颤抖。  
没有拆穿他的伪装，John继续说，  
“我出征过阿富汗。那段经历让我对过往的人生产生了怀疑。什么是正义，什么是公平？我们的政客抬出冠冕堂皇的理由，出动军队占领别国的土地。士兵虐杀当地的平民，我们是在捍卫世界和平还是跟在美国屁股后面摇尾巴的走狗？我杀过人，Sherlock，把那个畜生从被强暴的伊斯兰妇女身上扒下来，一枪让他脑袋开花。  
你对付了无数罪犯，但我怀疑你其实不懂杀人是怎么回事。你不知道那种噩梦一次次重演，睡觉压根不敢闭眼的感觉。  
我现在还是预备役，如果有战争爆发，我仍然可能应召入伍，去杀人，去侵略，去为我国国民掠夺本属于他国国民的资源。和平只是两次战争之间的喘息，战争随时可能爆发。  
我追求正义，但跟政府，跟苏格兰场保持一致就是正义吗？法律就一定是正义吗？他们只是让我合法地侵略、复仇和杀害，但这些永远、永远不是正义！  
不是我舍不得丢下你和你那些惊险刺激的案件，而是……我离不开你，你让我的人生有了价值。不是坐班，不是朝九晚五碌碌无为，不是为了回扣给感冒病人开成百上千的药。协助全世界唯一的咨询侦探，让我停止自我厌弃，实现真正的正义。而这些，就是我甘冒风险，留在你身边的原因。”  
John述说的过程很缓慢，一边说一边组织语言，他不确定把自己的想法准确完整地表达给了侦探，尽管Sherlock静静地聆听，什么也没说，但John知道他有用心，而自己脑子里有些部分还存在困扰，这一部分无法解释。  
停顿了一下，John嗓子有些渴，却不想拿起水杯，  
“伤害我，你也不能获得任何好处。Sherlock，别再让我失望。I lo…like u..”

24.  
侦探仍然沉默。  
John觉得不自在，给自己倒了一杯底儿红酒，本来今晚他没打算碰酒的。  
＂今晚怎么样？＂Sherlock问。  
＂什么？＂  
＂今晚，我们上床。＂  
John一口酒喷了出来。  
＂我想你不会跟女人一样拿出生理期之类的借口。即使你生理期，在那么一长段的表白之后，我也会使用暴力强上。我的卧室里有一根很棒的马鞭，但我其实不想使用它。我们俩的岁数都不小了，已经浪费了太多时间，不能再等了。”Sherlock 的语气相当冷静，就像在讨论早餐吃什么，牛奶哪个牌子乳脂肪含量高一样。  
“Sherlock ，我不是这个意思！＂  
＂好吧，我是。＂Sherlock 耸了耸肩膀，John现在想要推翻之前的表白，那就推翻吧，如果这能让他好受点儿。反正在侦探看来完全无所谓。  
＂……你是认真的吗？＂  
＂再认真也没有了。＂  
“可是……”John还想辩白，Sherlock 打断他，＂既然我们彼此都有好感，为什么不上床试试看？看看这种好感是不是网上谣传我们，世俗所禁忌的那种。”  
“可是我从来没有用那种眼光看待我们的关系！”  
Sherlock 停顿了一下，似乎有所考虑，接着翻过手腕，看一眼表，  
“我可以给你时间。现在五点半，你还有整整6个小时，360分钟，21600秒，来用这种眼光看待我们的关系。”  
侦探凝视医生。  
John脸开始发烫。为什么……以前不是这样……  
这个时候，Sherlock 的手机短信铃声响起。John皱眉，他注意到那个女人的叫床声又回来了，这让他相当不爽。  
“抱歉，我必须离开一趟。”看完短信，Sherlock 说。  
John某种程度上松了一口气，但侦探接着说，  
“我会在零点之前赶回来。”  
医生背部变得僵直。  
“如果你睡着了，我会用你没有体验过的方式把你叫醒。”  
他怎么知道自己打算装睡？  
“别锁卧室门，如果我在开锁上耗掉了本来应该耗在你身上的耐性，别怪我没提醒你。”  
“该死，我是透明的吗？我他妈想什么你都看得见？！”John有点儿恼羞成怒。  
“是的。”Sherlock 抬起了下巴，“而且很快我就会通过眼睛而不是头脑来看见你的全部。你无法阻止，放弃无谓的抵抗吧，John，顺应自己的心意，你会轻松很多。”  
Sherlock 的态度坚决到让John目瞪口呆的地步。  
侦探想要做什么，就一定能办到。John知道……一直知道。  
当221B只剩下自己一个人，John开始思索，等到凌晨侦探回来这个屋子里将会发生的故事。  
不，这不应该。这有违常情。  
虽然有过幻想，但他不能真的和侦探做爱，这他妈的太疯狂了！  
John坐进沙发，头放在膝盖上，把脸埋进了双臂。  
我不是同性恋，Sherlock 显然也不是，第一次共进晚餐的时候他就说过了。不，后来他变了，他自己是这么解释，可是，那不代表他们的关系必须往下推移进入另一个阶段。  
那太尴尬，他无法想象如果自己和Sherlock 睡过，还怎么在案发现场关注案情而不是把注意力集中到侦探性感的脖颈上。  
糟糕，自己已经开始觉得他性感。  
真的朝着Sherlock 暗示的方向幻想过去了……  
快停下，John，这不科学！  
还是有丰满胸部的美丽女性更适合做性幻想对象。比如Sarah，比如Irene……  
想到这里John又打了个冷战。  
第一次见到Irene，她一丝不挂，John满脑子想的却是Sherlock 会被这个女人抢走。看到她裸体坐在Sherlock 大腿上，他几乎克制不住跳上去捉住她，扔进垃圾桶从窗户甩下楼的冲动，还好最后她主动跳窗了。  
他嫉妒那个勾引Sherlock 的女人，他厌恶她，抵触她，哪怕自己压根不承认，但潜意识就是在这样做！  
现在他和Sherlock 算什么事？  
自己呆在屋里，无所事事，想着乱七八糟的事。  
这是等待皇帝回宫翻牌子的妃子吗？  
Fuck.  
这想法太糟糕了。  
可是，和Sherlock 上床，也许没有想象中的那么可怕。  
对方英俊不凡，高大帅气，聪明机灵。无论从哪个角度来看都是足以让女人痴迷的美男子。如果他对待女性的态度稍微客气点，送上门的女人一定多如过江之鲫。  
但他毫无疑问会对那些女人不屑一顾。看看Molly得到了什么？  
爱上这种男人，绝对是女人的噩梦。  
就是这样的Sherlock ，邀请自己上床做爱。  
他喜欢自己吗？看起来好像是的。但John从来不知道他喜欢自己到想要和自己上床的地步。而且需求看起来还很急迫。  
Sherlock 会怎么做？  
他们大概会从接吻开始。  
地点呢？也许是自己的卧室，毕竟凌晨自己应该呆在卧室，躺在床上。如果起床再去Sherlock 的卧室太过折腾。  
于是场景很清楚：他们会在John的卧室，从接吻开始。  
Sherlock 柔软的嘴唇会压迫下来，强行撬开自己的牙齿，展开又热又湿的吻，好像他们是同居很久的情人一样。  
衣服会在接吻的过程中脱掉。  
Sherlock 回来之后应该先去洗澡，于是他们互相脱掉的将会是睡袍。  
John习惯裸睡，但今晚他还是决定穿上睡袍。尽量延缓前戏的过程，他怕自己吃不消。  
Sherlock 的身体相当健美匀称，这点在白金汉宫John就已经见识过了。  
Mycroft踩掉了Sherlock 的床单。John看到了Sherlock 赤裸的，大理石一般光滑无暇，充满力与美的男性躯体，当时他震撼得简直无法把眼睛挪开。而Mycroft嘴角露出了微微的浅笑，就像有什麽阴谋诡计得逞一样。  
于是他们会肢体接触，浑身燥热，薄薄的汗珠会像清晨的露水一样粘在Sherlock 的肌肤上。  
男人的胸部……这一点是不是可以pass？同志们怎么做爱的？上帝我怎么会知道？！而且他想要压倒Sherlock 的渴望和想要被Sherlock 压倒的渴望同样强烈，他们会谁上谁下？管他呢，到时再说吧。  
不用怀疑的部分是，Sherlock 会因为他而高潮。从Sherlock 迫切的渴望，John丝毫不怀疑这点。他会看到Sherlock 因为极大的快感而嘶吼，撕掉冷静的面具与他合二为一。而自己也会以同样的节奏达到高潮，体验到前所未有的愉悦。  
脑内的幻想太过炙热，John的身体发生了变化。  
空气里似乎还残留着Sherlock 的古龙水的味道。  
John变得又热又硬。他简直想要撸一管了。  
某些不可避免的发展，一旦接受，就自然得可怕。  
John深深地吸了一口气，强迫自己镇静下来。再等一等，再等一等。  
晚上九点，John走进浴室，把自己从头到尾，从里到外冲了个干干净净，这让他花去比平时更多的时间。出来之后换上了睡袍。  
十点，John坐在沙发上看书，一本人体解剖学的期刊。  
十一点，John把书放回书架，回到卧室，上床，躺下。  
十一点半，John回到起居室。既然睡不着，干脆出来坐着吧，沙发挺舒服，挺好的。  
指针指向十二点，墙上的挂钟敲响，John一个激灵从昏睡中醒了过来。  
这一夜，侦探没有在零点之前回来。  
John睁眼在沙发上坐到天亮。一夜无眠，仍然没有等到承诺他性爱，该回家的那个人。   
这个满嘴跑火车的大骗子。  
清晨第一缕阳光透过窗户照进来，在夹杂雾气的晨曦中，John只等来了一辆黑色加长轿车。

25.  
某会员制俱乐部，伦敦上流社会的情报交换场所，晚宴聚会正在进行。  
城堡式的豪宅背面是一个巨大的后花园，装修浪漫，奢侈，神秘。在场的都是政府，军队，金融和演艺界的名流。这里的一切都是古董，除了人是新的。  
Lestrade探长正和几位政界名流闲聊，肩膀被人拍了一下，充满磁性的嗓音在耳畔响起，  
“探长，你的警官证掉了。”  
探长弯腰拾起地上的证件，但放进西服的时候发现还有一张警官证在内袋里好好的。  
Sherlock出于什么打算还给自己一个到手的赃物？还有，他为什么会出现在这里？  
“Mr.Gorgiano,非常荣幸认识您，我是Sherlock•Holmes.”侦探伸出手，同站在探长对面的一位绅士打招呼。  
“噢，我经常在报纸上读到您。Holmes这个姓相当罕见。”  
“没错，我想您一定认识另一位Holmes，我哥哥Mycroft经常向我提起您。”  
“什么，噢，您居然是Mycroft的弟弟！”  
Gorgiano和周围同僚的眼里闪烁精光。而Sherlock把这一切尽收眼底，面上保持不动声色的微笑。  
“我们警界相当需要您这样出色的侦探的协助。”另一位绅士热情地伸出手。  
“Ferguson警长，我想您麾下拥有Lestrade这样出色的警探就绰绰有余。He is the best of the professionals,I think.”[注2 ]  
探长目瞪口呆，他平时得到的可是“拉低整条街的智商”之类的评价，出什么事了，Sherlock发烧了吗？  
目睹侦探在一干政客中游刃有余，等那些人散开后，Lestrade不得不叹服，  
“Sherlock，我不知道你已经进化到如此社会化。”  
“谢谢夸奖。当然，”Sherlock抿了一口从路过的侍者托盘上拿来的红酒，“跟毫无羞耻地借用我哥的裙带关系进到这种本来一辈子也不能沾边的社交场合的警探的社交技能比较，这根本不算什么。”  
探长僵住。这人身上就跟有个快速切换开关似的，按下去就人前人后两张脸。现在他熟悉的那个经常逼得人想要尖叫的毒舌Sherlock又回来了。  
努力抑制住逃离的冲动，探长用早就被磨练出的耐性解释，  
“不是我想来，是你哥要求我来。替他应付一些他不想应付的关系，保持联系，我只是在做他交代的事。”  
Sherlock盯着探长，  
“你不知道？”  
“什么？”  
“哦，有趣，他甚至泄露给了John，却没告诉枕边人。探长，如果我是你，陷入这种毫无信任的关系，一定早就撤了。”  
“你到底在说什么？”探长快要被侦探所散发出的十足的恶意所激怒。  
“当然，能呆在Mycroft身边，一定拥有别人不具备的才能，但考虑到你可怜的脑容量和僵直的思维能力，除了一味顺从和床技了得，我还真想不出别的原因了。”  
“告诉过你，我可不总是听你哥哥的！还有.……”  
Sherlock靠近Lestrade的耳际嗅了嗅，这种亲昵的姿态加倍了后者的紧张，  
“你身上的古龙水，Mycroft喜欢的味道，你今晚跟他有约是吗？我相信他送你的这套西服和不穿内裤一定能取悦到他，是你主动还是他要求的呢，我猜是前者。”  
“够了，Sherlock，我没有主动，什么没穿内裤，你的猜测……”  
“我从来不猜测，是观察到。”  
“what？”  
“你弯腰的时候，臀部的曲线简直能看到内置的震动棒。”如果有的话。  
“即使是你，也太过分了！我的私事你无权过问。”气过头的探长，反而冷静下来，他不能被Sherlock煽动，这只会助长对方的嚣张气焰。  
“嗯，去跟Mycroft哭诉告状吧，不过我很怀疑效果。如果他真的有一星半点在乎你，你早就该消失在我的半径十公里之外，而不是让你一无所知，像一只没壳的蜗牛一样完全暴露在全伦敦乃至全英国最大的威胁面前。”

侦探出了俱乐部，招手叫停一辆出租车，  
“贝克街221B，谢谢。”  
晚上十一点，目标达成。Perfect。  
现在只能寄望于他哥的内务危机能给他争取到足够的时间。  
而侦探开始盘算一些私人事务。  
回家就能见到John。在知道John的心意之后，侦探只想把医生吃得连骨头都不剩。这让他难受和不适应。在他过往的人生中，即使最险象环生的罪案也没有如此激动人心，之前的晚餐时刻他快要抑制不住自己的心脏从喉咙里跳出来，像个未经世事的小孩要拆开圣诞礼物，而礼物的内容是他梦寐以求。他得付出多大耐性才能克制住把John就地摁倒在餐桌上的冲动，John永远不会知道。  
如果这样和那样对待John，大概会遭到反抗，还是一开始就绑起来比较好。  
在出租车的后座闭上眼，沉浸在夜晚伦敦街道的光影明灭中，侦探缜密的头脑开启了另一种Mind Place模式。

¬¬----------  
[注2] 这句的出处是原著VolumeⅡ，P135,BANTAM CLASSIC 1986年版简装本，Holmes对Lestrade探长的评价。Sherlock其实相当喜欢探长，只是这种喜欢对探长来说是福是祸就不得而知啦。

26\.   
房间里还飘荡着交合的气味。  
最原始的欲望刚刚被满足的那段时间，是男人的戒备心最松懈的时刻。  
Lestrade从床上坐起身，鼓起勇气，问穿着睡衣，坐沙发上看报纸的那个人：  
“为什么不让我继续监视Sherlock？”  
“理由我应该已经告诉过你。”报纸翻过一页，翘起的腿纹丝不动。  
“因为军情六处有更合适的人选？谁都知道那些人连221B的房门都进不去。别再敷衍我，Mycroft！”   
被吼的人放下报纸，看了一眼探长，  
“你今晚见过Sherlock，他说了什么？”  
“你怎么知道我见过他？”  
“你的西服隆起的高度，要么有人给过你一拳，要么内袋里至少有两张警官证。多出来的那一张显然是某人还你的。重点是，他对你说了什么，让你这么心神不宁。”  
“没什么，挖苦，讽刺，就像被捅过的马蜂窝，源源不绝地释放恶意，跟他平时的混蛋样子没两样。”  
Mycroft的眼睛危险地眯起，  
“我早就应该给他警告，幸好现在看来还不算太迟。”   
Lestrade认为Mycroft有点把事态严重化了，  
“他的毒舌我已经习惯，用不着特意……”   
“我不是指这个。”Mycroft打断他，语气相当苦涩，“Sherlock的某些不当行为最近愈演愈烈，是我太纵容了。”  
“他最近在干嘛？”既没有接案子，也没有狂躁化。这样的高功能反社会儿童让人捉摸不透。以往不管Sherlock的推理有多么神奇，他本身的行为模式还是很好预测的，可现在他的状况太过反常。  
“Greg，你想知道的任何事，只要在法律允许范围内，我都可以告诉你。但不是今晚。”  
这种官僚式的搪塞语气让探长想要抓狂，   
“我不是你的宠物，如果你只是想等事态解决再来告诉我真相，我无法接受。”  
“事态解决？哈，我多么希望能够解决，只是最后能得到什么结果，还无法确定。”  
“连你都不确定？到底发生了什么事？我讨厌被你们两兄弟蒙在鼓里！”  
“和Holmes相处，恐怕你必须得习惯这一点。”   
“我需要一个解释。”  
“Greg……”  
“Sherlock说我没有得到你的信任，之前我不相信，但如果你是这种态度，我要开始怀疑了。”  
Mycroft心里闪过一丝刺痛，他已经很久没有这种感觉。这是来自于他最近亲密的两个人——他的弟弟和他的情人的双重打击。鉴于此，他决定给自己的小弟弟一点教训，虽然今晚他本来就是这么打算的。  
探长还在继续，“如果你要扮演高高在上的长官的角色，我也许应该退回到自己应该坚守的位置。”  
“你今晚过来就是为了给我说这些，说完再什么都不发生，回家把内裤穿上？”  
“Mycroft！”  
“好了，Gerg，你想知道什么，说吧，我会毫无保留地告诉你。”  
“Sherlock最近在干什么？”  
“你是指他分裂大英帝国之后的打算吗？大概是搞垮国家的政治和经济，顺便把我送上断头台。”Mycroft露出一丝玩味的微笑，举重若轻地抛出了不得了的话题。  
“别开玩笑，我是认真的！”  
“是什么让你觉得我不认真了？”Mycroft的笑容扩大。  
Lestrade背脊掠过一丝寒意。  
“要打赌吗？如果不是玩笑，今晚你什么都听我的。”笑容变得充满暗示性，或者说性暗示。  
“够了，不管你是不是开玩笑，我绝对不想再被绑起来做什么了。那些手腕和脖颈的淤痕根本不能给我手下的人解释。”  
“有什么关系，反正你的上司又不会要求你解释。”  
不想在这个问题上和对方纠缠，Lestrade追问，  
“Mycroft，你是认真的吗？Sherlock成了罪犯，在制造阴谋？”  
“严格来说算不上犯罪，因为他没有触犯法律。即使触犯，至今为止也没有被我们捉到任何把柄。聪明人总是有办法在法律允许的范围内活动，并且以此达到他们非法的目的。”  
“你是说，”Lestrade咽了下口水，紧张地问，“你要和Sherlock正面对决？”  
“不止是我，我们全都面临挑战，需要把所有的人手派上用场。这就是我决定把真相告诉你的原因。Sherlock有Irene和Moran，而我有你和John。”现在还是平手，但平衡很快就会被打破。  
“等等，你怎么能确定John是站在我们这边？毕竟他跟Sherlock那么……呃，怎么说呢，亲密？”  
“John当然会站在我们这边，毫无疑问。” Mycroft眼神笃定，抬起了下巴。

从黑色轿车上下来，John被漂亮端庄的女郎引入一间吉普赛人的占卜屋。这可不是Mycroft的风格。到底是谁把自己带到这儿来？  
“先生，要算一挂吗？”  
天鹅绒质地的沙发上，Irene血红的唇上流露迷人的微笑，肌肤在乌黑的发色映衬下显得更加雪白。  
John强忍住怒火，他看见这个女人就来气。  
她到底在搞什么鬼？

27.  
Irene在John面前洗了牌。  
“来算一算我们最近的运势，抽牌，John。”  
“Irene，我拒绝玩游戏。”  
“我喜欢游戏。如果你配合，我就告诉你真相。”浅棕色的眸子凝视John，散发不容抗拒的威慑力。  
John看了Irene好一会儿，确认自己没有其它办法让这个女人松口，只好在心里默默告诉自己要平心静气，拉过椅子，在Irene对面坐下，抽牌。  
Irene把John抽出的6张牌排成两列，依次翻开。   
“靠近你右手的第一张是节制。正立，牌面的守护天使拥有守护和稳定的力量，代表调试热情，不至于过分越轨，帮助获得新的真知，融入日常生活。  
中间一张是正义。正立，提醒遵循整个宇宙的规律，坚持正义，生活就能维持平衡与和谐。  
左边是皇后，正立。象征有创造力的聪明才智，是孕育大地的母亲。代表魅力，优雅与毫不保留的爱。”   
John耸了耸肩膀，他完全摸不着头脑，点头示意Irene继续。  
“而我面前的三张……魔术师，正立，象征智慧、沟通和资讯。富有外交手腕，精明干练。  
隐士，正立，代表冥想，孤立与寂静，象征智慧的结晶及绝对的纪律。  
皇帝，倒立，象征任性，暴虐和残忍。”  
John耐着性子听完，  
“好了，我已经按照你的要求做了。现在告诉我，你们在搞什么鬼？”  
“这些就是最后对决的时刻，我们双方所拥有的全部的牌。”   
“如果Sherlock在，”Irene抽出皇帝放到一边，“或者他哥哥”，皇后牌放到另一边，“那么他们肯定明白将要发生的事。”  
皇后,节制，正义VS皇帝，魔术师，隐士。  
“再见，John。不过我想我们不会再见了。Sherlock在走一招险棋，他将失去你。”  
最终John什么也没有问到。他还是不清楚Irene找自己来这一趟的目的。从Irene的地盘出来，他站在门口等出租车，却等来了另一辆来路不明的黑色豪华轿车。

此时的Sherlock正在出租车上，手机响起Irene的短信声。  
出了点乱子，速来。

一天之内无缘无故被人绑架两次，即使是此类经验丰富的John，也已经忍无可忍。他的情绪处在了爆发的边缘。  
“John，我需要你的帮助。”Mycroft语气诚恳，感情真挚。一点也不像个绑架犯。反倒是站在他旁边的苏格兰场探长，表情略微尴尬，用眼神无声地向John表达歉意。  
John一点不买账，他受够了，再继续容忍下去，他迟早被这两兄弟玩死。  
“这就是你求人帮忙的态度？你知道除了绑架，还有别的更温和的方式来处理吗？”  
“这次恐怕不行，时间紧迫，我们没有别的选择。”  
“到底出了什么事？”  
“如果有一个名叫Sherlock•Holmes的人把你视作眼中钉，全心全意想要打倒你，你觉得会出什么事？”  
真是稍微想象一下就让人觉得头痛的前景……  
“听着，我知道你们兄弟俩不对付。可是我没兴趣卷入Holmes家族的战争，你们不是10岁小孩，不管出了什么问题，都完全能以成年人的姿态找到和平解决的途径！”  
“这些话你应该对更小的Holmes而不是对我说。顺便，不是10岁小孩？哈，我很怀疑。”  
质疑被提出，在场的另外两个人也开始怀疑。  
“John，我只希望确认，当我和Sherlock对决，你会站在我这边。”  
对于这个要求，John只是扬了扬眉毛，天晓得接下来会发生什么。  
“如果不出意外，Sherlock很快就会过来。虽然连我也不知道他会有怎样的混蛋举动，但毫无疑问会超出绝大部分人的容忍范畴。到时候，你可以亲口把你的决定告诉我们，你站在哪一边，直接决定胜利女神的天平倾斜在哪一边。”  
“我不想卷进来。还有我现在压根不想见到Sherlock。”John忍不住打断对方。  
“因为他放你鸽子？噢，抱歉，这个我大概要负全责。他应该回去找你，可是我给他制造了一点小麻烦。在这种生死关头，你和他的初夜的重要性也不得不排至下一位。”

Sherlock解决完事件，天已微亮，离他和John的约定已经过去6小时。他赶回贝克街，推开门，空无一人。  
等他离开，墙壁上又多了2个弹孔。

John有一种快被福家两兄弟玩死的窒息感。  
他想要逃离，逃离伦敦，逃离这乱七八糟的一切。呆在Sherlock身边，他已经把一辈子要受的刺激的量都享受够了，现在他只想安度余生，而不是身不由己地卷入危险的战役。  
Mycroft安慰John，至少他自己是这么认为的：  
“你不用和他见面，我会让你躲在卧室里偷听我们的谈判。不能再有Greg之外的第三者在场，那样会影响他的表演，而结局也不会那么戏剧性。”  
John看着Mycroft，他从来没有搞懂过他，过去没有，现在没有，估计将来也不会有。某种意义上Sherlock比这个古怪的哥哥好捉摸多了。  
“他很敏感，一不小心你就会暴露。我希望你不要发出任何动静，可以的话，连呼吸都静止。”  
这个时候，“叮——叮——叮——”门铃大作。  
John和Gerg神经绷紧。  
Mycroft微笑，“瞧瞧，谁来了。”

28.  
Mycroft位于敦伦市中心的公寓，是他名下的房产之一。Sherlock因为办案的原因来过两趟，可惜都不是什么愉快的回忆。  
这一回，他像任何一个弟弟到哥哥家走亲戚一样，越过给他开门的Lestrade，姿态随意地坐到黑色的皮质沙发上，翘起了腿。  
坐在他对面的Mycroft没有说话，直视着他，眼神如冰霜似风雪，任何一个政客都难以在这种注视下长期存活。可是对手是Sherlock，他14岁的时候就习惯了，可以无所畏惧地回视。  
房间里的气氛紧张到一根火柴的火苗就可以引爆的地步。  
Lestrade探长成为打破沉默的那个人，  
“Sherlock，以前你每次走进房间，我都想大叫。而现在更过分，你想要和自己的亲哥哥作对，你已经越来越让人无法忍受……”  
“哈，苏格兰场破案率最高的探长，这种桂冠戴在你没什么容量的脑袋上，你都能不知羞耻地恬然接受，我实在不能想象还有什么是你不能忍受的。”  
“Sherlock！”Mycroft厉声喝止。  
Sherlock装腔作势地露出混合了震惊和悲伤的表情，  
“为了床伴吼自己的亲弟弟，可真让人受伤。”   
“抱歉。”Mycroft的表情和语气没有表现出丝毫抱歉的意思，“你大驾光临，有何贵干？”  
Sherlock一边嘴角翘起，像一个宣布恶作剧得逞的调皮小鬼，“我想在我哥被审判入狱之前，身为弟弟有告知的义务。”  
Mycroft仰起一边的眉毛，“愿闻其详。”  
“新世纪的考文垂事件。女王已经知道了。”  
Mycroft薄唇抿成线，一语不发。  
Sherlock相当得意，能让他哥气到不知道说什么好的机会可不是特别多，  
“为了庇护弟弟，造成筹划一年的打击恐怖分子的重大计划失败，真是感人情深的兄弟情意。”  
“你是我唯一的漏洞，Sherlock……”  
“一点没错，dear brother，不用证明什么，Mycroft的亲弟弟，这个身份就足以让许多人趋之若鹜。”  
“剥夺女王的信任只是第一步，你还干了什么？”  
“我认识结交了一些你圈子里的人，做了点谋生的勾当。不管你想不想以权谋私，只要抓住一点缝隙，那些三流政客都会试图往我这里塞贡品。身为官员家属，赚钱简直跟吃块蛋糕一样容易。”  
哥哥的神情更加严峻，冰雪一样的视线冷凝地望着弟弟，而对方还在滔滔不绝，  
“我替你收受贿赂，数额不菲。不用太感谢我，作为官员家属这是我应该做的。”  
Sherlock从大衣口袋摸出手机，玩了一会儿按键，把屏幕展示给Mycroft，  
“现在这个键按下去，网上银行就会把资金流动的上限打开。一但我提高交易上限，就会有2500万的政治佣金涌入这个帐户。2500万足够让你适用的刑法上一个新台阶。”  
“流放还是终身监禁，选一个吧，”侦探看了一眼在站在旁边目瞪口呆的Lestrade，“某种意义上，区别还是很大的。”

29\.   
卧室的门自里向外打开，看到新出现在视线里的人，侦探像被鸟蛋哽住的鸽子一样突然噤声。  
“怎么了，刚才不是还伶牙俐齿的？帝国陷落前你的尼古丁贴片套餐，昨天看到同样的场景重演，我就该想到会有什么悲剧接踵而至。”   
“John……”  
“我都听见了。”  
“……”  
“不敢相信，Sherlock，你能干出这种事……”John的声音里带着一丝难以置信的颤抖。  
自鸣得意从侦探脸上褪去，害怕失去的恐惧转化为一腔怒火。他中了对手的诡计，之前对付Mycroft的手段实在太过仁慈！  
John双手交叉抱在胸前，  
“我知道你反社会，但不知道你这么反社会。天啦，我真幸运，谢天谢地我无足重轻，不劳你大驾来对付。分裂国家，把自己的亲哥哥送进监狱，下一步还会是什么？为了不让你误会，特别声明我可一点也不期待。如果我没猜错，这该死的一切，仅仅是因为你无聊？”  
“无聊会杀了我，你不知道这种感觉。”短短的几秒内，侦探已经考虑出8种，不，9种让对面的死胖子好看的方法。  
“杀了你？杀了你的天才还是身体？一般意义上，我们只把后一种定义成杀害。”  
“没有我的天才就没有我，Sherlock Holmes会从世界上消失！”   
“够了，Sherlock，我们分开吧。不是小学生那种绝交，现在我们划清界限。我已经受够了为你拉低全部的底线。我不能再跟你住一起！”  
“每次都用分居来威胁，你觉得有意思吗？”   
“这不是威胁，是陈述即将发生的事实。”  
“呃，”Mycroft慢条斯理地打断两人的争执，似乎在考虑措辞，“Sherlock，你要通知的事我已经知道了，如果没别的事，我想请你从我的公寓离开。”  
Sherlock几乎就要扑上去胖揍下逐客令的人一顿，如果不是探长察觉到他的企图，已经拦在Mycroft面前的话。  
但真正阻止他内心冲动的，是在场的另一个人。  
失控他就输了。  
这一次，他输不起。  
在敌人的地盘打闹，不是明智之举。  
Sherlock更习惯于用头脑而不是武力解决问题，这跟他的武力值高低无关。他用在90%的场合都派上过用场的楚楚可怜的眼神望向John：  
“John，我希望你和我一起离开。即使你讨厌我，也没必要跟这个人扯上关系。”  
“不，我想我会留下，如果他需要我出力来对付你，我没有拒绝的理由。”  
Sherlock必须要咬住下唇，攥紧拳头，才能制止嘶吼的冲动，  
“我，然后是我哥，你对Holmes家的基因还真是没有抵抗力。”  
John只是耸了耸肩膀，一副“随便你怎么说，我早就习惯了”的姿态。说不心痛当然是骗人的，但对付Sherlock，永远不允许优柔寡断的情绪存在。从让他买牛奶到阻止他的犯罪行径，John都保持一贯的姿态。

Mycroft目送Sherlock的背影离开，神情凝重，若有所思。  
“现在我们该怎么办？”探长简直不忍心问出口，这个问题对Mycroft太过残酷。  
严重渎职，巨额受贿，每条罪名单独来一发，都够Mycroft吃够有生之年的牢饭。而这全都是他捧在手心疼爱的弟弟干出的好事。  
冰人把脸埋进了十指间，  
“我对他彻底绝望，一切试图挽救他的手段都已经告负。”  
“这种时候你要担心的不是Sherlock，而是你自己。”  
“不，我当然要担心他，”从深度的失落中抬起头来，Mycroft嘴角勾起一抹苦笑，“他惹怒的对手一点也不比我惹怒的对手简单，我想两个都不好对付。但年长的那个相形之下比年轻的那个具有更多的社会经验和外交手腕，这是我们的优势。”  
Mycroft转向John，  
“谢谢你选择站在我这边。Sherlock有Irene和Moran，而我有你和Gerg。”  
“我不能够再眼看他堕落下去。能帮上忙的地方请尽管开口。”  
“因为我现在的尴尬处境，恐怕无法再调动政府资源。我有足够的情报相信接下来他们会在全伦敦分开行动，我们要做的是把他们各个击破。”  
“具体要怎么做？”探长问。  
“不管是我去对付Sherlock，还是你去对付Irene，还是John去对付Moran，我们都没有足够的把握。我没有Sherlock的行动力，你没有Irene聪明，John的枪法很好，但要胜过Moran上校……”  
真愁人。  
“虽然没有十足的胜算，但好歹我们得试一试运气……”John说。  
“运气？我从来不依靠那种东西。”Mycroft的微笑已经恢复到政客的毫无瑕疵级别，他需要打起全部的精神，专注于对手，  
“流传在古老的中国，田忌赛马的故事，你们听说过吗？”

30.  
Moran掐灭最后一根烟。已经整整一夜了，他等的人还没从包间出来，这让他忧虑。普通人通常不会在餐厅的包间过夜。  
街旁的老派餐厅，一屋子的烟雾缭绕。盘绕的蛇形烟灰缸里，剩满了抽到一半就被掐灭的半截烟的残骸。  
相比女士香烟味道更重，但比底层的烟味道轻得多。即使烟雾充满了整个包间，仍然没有让从不抽烟的侍者感受到一丝不快。这就是顶级烟草的魅力。  
可对老烟枪来说，这种程度的尼古丁，已经不足以缓解一夜无眠的焦虑。直觉告诉他猎物出了状况。未知的威胁等待着他。  
门口，脚步声由远及近地传来。步伐的节奏感，和Moran要等的人不同。  
上校的手伸进了皮衣内袋。  
来人一身休闲打扮，四五十岁左右，头发花白，神态平静而谨慎，看不出敌意或者威胁。Moran多年的军旅和狙击手生涯告诉他，越是如此，越是可怕。  
“你的狙击对象已经从秘密通道离开，放弃吧，Moran上校。”  
“你是谁？”  
“这不重要。”  
注意到上校皮衣的凸起诡异地对准了自己，探长双手举起，  
“噢，别这样，上校，我是苏格兰场的人，你的行为在给自己惹麻烦。我只是代替你要等的人来和你谈笔交易，我的老板认为你会喜欢。”  
“不会有交易，我不信任这个国家的任何人。”也许曾经信任过，但那个人已经不复存在。  
Lestrade尽量以毫无威胁的姿态，从大衣口袋里掏出一个信封。他是个条子，他知道那些罪犯怎么表现能让自己安心，他只是模拟了那种状态，而这显然争取到了世界头号狙击手扣动扳机之前的短暂犹疑。  
信封被扔到Moran面前的桌子上。  
探长表现出的正直让人信服，他以他特有的认真严谨的语气开口，  
“看看这封信，我不知道里面的内容，我不被允许阅读。虽然给我这封信的人号称让我像个白痴一样一无所知是为了庇护我免受威胁，但我其实不完全相信。”  
确定这种厚度不可能藏有微型炸弹之类的威胁，Moran一边警惕地盯住Lestrade，一边用非惯用手打开信封。  
信封没有封口。虽然宣称不被允许看信，但让他送信的人显然相当信任这名警探。察觉到这种默契，Moran心底泛起一丝苦涩。  
信封里有两张质地不同的信笺纸。  
第一张写着：  
Moriarty没有死。停止帮助Sherlock，我把他还给你。M.H.  
Moran几乎克制不住嘴角泛起的冷笑，冰人这次的伎俩连他都忍不住耻笑。虽然他的确不过一介武夫，但他们真的都把他当成四肢发达头脑简单的笨蛋吗？世界排名前几位的狙击手可不是任他们玩弄的愚夫。翻到下面一张，这种想法很快被打断，Moran脸上的笑容僵住了。  
第二张信纸，明显更皱更旧，纸面甚至有一种受潮的泛黄。上面扭扭歪歪的一行字，无比刺目：  
Get me out。J.M. 2014/4/7  
落款是今天。  
伪造Jim的笔迹这种雕虫小技，MI5的头子能轻易办到。可是短短的几个字，藏进了Jim和Moran之间独有，别人谁也无法破解的密码。  
不管这些字有多粗糙，跟Moriarty平日签署文件的流畅字迹差别有多大，Moran甚至在没有读出纸面上的英文的时候就看出这是Jim的真迹。  
该死的……  
信纸在Moran手中皱成了一团。


	5. Chapter 5

31.  
Mycroft从一个特殊的地方走出来，没有人知道这是哪里。他刚刚经历过一次对对方来说不太公平的谈判。  
一开始，对方摇头拒绝，  
“Moran不会仅凭一张纸就相信你。”  
“怎么让他仅凭一张纸就相信我，那是你要操心的事。如果失败，你会把自己葬送在这个监牢里。而且我绝对不是故意要结束你的性命，因为那个时候，我已经自身难保，顾不上你。”  
从墙上的镣铐里伸出的手，在Mycroft递过来的信笺纸上，艰难地写下了歪歪扭扭的几个字。  
拿回便笺看了一眼，Mycroft微笑，  
“看来你们认识很多年了……”

**********  
“John，想清楚，我不会强迫你。而一但做了决定，你就没有退路，我们都没有退路。”  
“我决定赌一把，Mycroft。他变成这样，我总是在想，也许Moriarty，或者Irene，随便哪个都比我更适合成为他的同伴，他们更相配，我的出现只是一种错误。”  
Mycroft不赞同地皱紧了眉，  
“他不需要另一个自己。他需要的是你，John。”  
如果他需要的是另一个自己，早就没Moriarty什么事了……Mycroft的一只手扶上额头，被深深的挫败感所包围。

雨夜的伦敦。  
Irene像往常一样走进大法官私宅的卧室，没有什么不妥，除了应该躺在床上等待的奴隶没有出现在他应该出现的地方，和背后的房门落锁的声音。  
身为大法官的老人注视着监视器，慈祥地微笑，  
“抱歉，我有比你更好的主人了。”

John在通往唐宁街10号首相办公室的暗道里伏击了Sherlock。  
医生的枪口对准了侦探，  
“你的所作所为值得刑法为你恢复绞刑。”   
“你希望我被判处绞刑吗？”狭小的暗道，无处躲藏，Sherlock完全暴露在对方的有效射程之内。  
“我为你杀过人。”  
“那现在呢，你要为我哥杀了我？”既然退无可退，Sherlock走上前，把自己送给了枪口。心脏的部位，隔着西服传来金属的坚硬质感，和持枪人意志不坚定的颤抖。  
“Sherlock，和你在一起，需要比常人强韧太多的心脏。”  
“John……”  
“你抓住我不放，你毁了我的生活……”  
接下来的话语淹没在了唇齿间。  
他们热切地感受着彼此，一切都如此自然，仿佛他们早就该这样做了一样。  
但侦探的手铐在铐上对手之前遭遇了果断的抵抗。  
John的手肘击中Sherlock的下颌，往后退开一步。论起打架，军医可不会轻易服输。  
Sherlock皱眉揉了揉下巴，顺便抹去唇边残留的痕迹，  
“美人计？John，Mycroft让你拖延时间，但他似乎高估了你。就你刚才的表现，我压根不相信你会杀我，最多再给你两分钟；而他的布署，至少还需要两小时才能见成效，我会毫不犹豫冲上去中断他的鬼把戏！”  
Sherlock突然噤声。  
John苦笑，这一次的手臂没有丝毫颤抖犹疑，Sherlock应该发现他是来真的了。  
John的枪口自杀式地瞄准了自己的太阳穴。  
“直接针对大脑最深层意识的催眠，Mycroft本来希望用不上它，不过看来……不可避免了。”  
侦探倒吸一口冷气，握紧了拳头，“条件？”  
“Sherlock，和我做爱，否则，我的潜意识会下令我杀了自己。”  
如果这出戏没有牵扯到John的话，侦探简直要为Mycroft的计谋喝彩。而现在，他只能尽量克制声音的颤抖：  
“时间限制？”  
“今晚。”  
“废话！我是问做爱的时间限制！”  
“两小时以上，或者我三次以上的高潮，二选一或者两个选项一起，都算数。”  
“我以为你是军医，而不是军队的慰安妇！牺牲自己的身体来获得战役的胜利？荒唐，荒谬！”  
“虽然催眠暗示的时候我不知道这码子破事，但在采取行动之前Mycroft的确询问过我的意见。”  
Sherlock眯起了眼，“哦，你同意了。”  
“我同意了，这些都是我在意识清醒的时候所做的决定。”  
“John……求你……”Sherlock恳求，他没有把握John会不会心软，但任何可能的方法都想要尝试，如果得到John的配合，事件还有转机。  
“我做这样的决定，不是因为我想成为你哥哥对付你的武器，事实上，你们兄弟斗气的胜负，我压根不在乎。”  
“你的行为可不是这么说的，你选择了Mycroft，拒绝了我。”说出口的事实再次揪起了Sherlock的心痛。  
“你是这样理解的吗？噢，Sherlock……我没有想到你对自己这么没信心。”John轻哼一声，忍不住摇头发笑，枪口的准星却没有离开太阳穴分毫。  
“你倒是让我有信心看看！John，你的所作所为……”  
John打断了像受伤的野兽一样嘶吼的侦探，  
“不管什么样的你，我都爱上了。Sherlock，我想要你，想让你成为我的。枪杀粉红女郎案的凶手，不是因为他是杀人犯，而是因为他让你的生命受到威胁，我会为你铲除所有威胁，紧跟在你身边守护你。  
你这么讨人厌，不合群，爱讽刺挖苦……我却不由自主地宠着你，想着就这样继续下去吧，变得更奇怪一些，也许别人都离开你，你就全部是我的了。  
你让国家陷入分裂，无耻陷害自己的亲哥哥，我他妈的知道这不对，可是，我还是爱你。  
我无法容忍的是，如此纵容你的自己！  
一切都已经偏离了正常的轨道。不能再继续这样下去了。  
也许我们的相遇对彼此来说就是错误。你选择了开始，那么为了纠正这个错误，这一次，至少由我来选择结束。”  
“John……”侦探的语气几近哀求。  
“于是……Sherlock，我爱你，想要和你在一起走完下半辈子——如果还有的话。你完全可以选择摧毁它。”  
“答应你，就等于把我自己像条鱼一样洗干净送上菜板，等待名为Mycroft的菜刀！”   
走到这一步，John已经没有任何理由心软，  
“你可以选择拒绝。幸运的是，之后发生的任何事都不会再折磨到我了。”   
“他知道我无法拒绝，一直知道！  
Mycroft走了这步棋，我就只能输给他！  
我永远无法真正拒绝你，甚至停止用任何我能设想到的方式讨好你都是在违背我的本能。我不能阻止自己，害怕你离开……”  
“那么，收下我的心意，Sherlock，而不是把我当作Mycroft的礼物。还是需要我在脖子上绑上缎带什么的？”   
Sherlock闭上眼，深吸一口气，  
“John，把枪放下，”侦探走近医生，在可以轻易交换两人呼吸的距离，没收了威胁到John性命的那把枪，挂上保险栓，“已经不需要了。”

 

32.  
这一个伦敦的夜晚格外宁静而安详。  
出租车上的两人沉默不语。  
事情要回到半小时前。  
从首相府出来，为了完成使命，他们本来想就近开房。唐宁街这种黄金地段的酒店，比一般的五星级酒店更高贵。但这也不妨碍身材高挑脸蛋迷人的前台接待小姐手忙脚乱，两次没能把信用卡正确插入POS机。  
一定是被认出来了。John从来没有像现在这样懊恼过自己的博客名声在外，和Sherlock一起成为了网络名人。  
最终，前台小姐把信用卡还给侦探：  
“抱歉，先生，您的帐户已经冻结，余额无法使用。”  
而John身上的现金不够支付700镑的房款和另外700镑的押金。  
前台小姐用略带遗憾的眼神目送两人走出酒店大堂。

“他是故意的吗？”出租车上的侦探阴郁地开口，打破沉默。  
John扬起眉毛表示没跟上侦探没头没脑的发问。  
“故意冻结我的帐户，那头肥猪。”  
“也许他只是跟我一样，很难想像动下手指就有2500万到帐的人会没钱开房吧。再说下去，我都要怀疑你是不是故意的了。”  
“你怀疑我？”  
“不是怀疑你的能力什么的……”等等，这样好像误会更大。  
“逼我挪用政治佣金对他有什么好处？还是他在唐宁街10号给我们准备了房间而你没注意到？”  
“关我什么事？”  
“我刚进去就被你拦住了。根本没机会观察。”  
“哈，我没理解错的话，你是在夸我干得好？”  
Sherlock气鼓鼓地把头甩向一边，他可不想在这种时刻和John真的吵起来。  
“得了，Sherlock，别想那些了，”John忍不住轻笑出声，“好东西贵，但最好的东西都是免费的。”  
贝克街221B，暖黄色的灯光填满整个客厅。  
John走到沙发边，脱掉外套。他意外地发现侦探脸红了。  
这可真让人惊奇，John不得不问：  
“不敲门就冲进我房间多少回了？现在还为这个害臊不嫌太迟了吗？”  
Sherlock的目光变得无法直视咄咄逼人的John，但他还是坦然地说出了某些只属于他的小秘密，  
“那些‘嗨，John，我有了个新主意！’、‘John，我明白了！那个凶手的作案手法！’如果我说我是故意的，摸准了你到房间脱下浴袍还没来得及换上家居服的时间冲进去，你相信吗？  
John乍舌，“……你打这样的主意多久了？我可一直以为你真的是灵光突现。”  
“从第一次无意冲进去无意看到某些东西开始……”  
“太狡猾了，Sherlock。”John的语气亲昵得就跟在说“太爱你了，Sherlock”一样。  
John的手指滑进Sherlock蓬乱的卷毛，后者揽过前者的腰把他放倒在沙发上。  
沙发因为承受两名成年男性的体重而嘎吱作响。  
“喂，为什么我是在下面那个？”察觉到自己在扮演女性角色，John抗议。  
“万一我不是同性恋，这样分工阻力会小很多。”  
“那我呢，我就是了吗？这不公平！”  
Sherlock微笑，“你总是更习惯配合我，不是吗？”  
“在犯罪现场，是的；在床上，那可不一定……”  
“别这样，John，我可不想和你的第一次就把床上变成犯罪现场……”  
“是的，我需要你务必温柔地……”John无法说完，他的嘴被别的事件占用了。  
唇齿交缠，John感受到Sherlock口腔炽热的温度和淡淡的烟草味。  
之前在唐宁街10号暗道里的那个吻，两个人都充满杂念，没心情享受；现在才是他们之间第一个纯粹的吻。  
某种神秘的开关被开启，他们天然地渴求着彼此，这一刻已经等待了如此之久，却又仿佛早就该发生了一样。  
不知道过了多久，两人从绵长得几乎窒息的湿吻中回过神来，刻意忽视发热的身体，John恍恍惚惚问：  
“嘿，我说，我们是不是该去洗个澡？”  
“……好主意，一起去吧……” 

33\.   
花洒的水温柔地洒了下来，所有的焦虑不安都在肌肤相触的那一刹那得到缓解。  
他们撕扯掉彼此身上的衣物，两具沉甸的肉体浑身赤裸地摔进浴缸里。  
221B狭小的浴室，湿气蒸腾成薄雾。温热的水打在两人身上，化成水滴从光滑的肌肤上滑落，如同清晨的露珠滋润着花瓣。唇舌之间的焦燥不断滋生，分泌再多的唾液也无济于事。  
伴随舌头的入侵，唇紧贴着唇，像维京海盗洗劫船只一样疯狂劫掠对方口中的津液。  
抚摸Sherlock紧绷的背脊，John希望自己能抚平潜伏于这具坚实躯体之中的狂躁。  
唇齿终于分开，John睁开眼，泄露的喘息连同身体一起变得湿热，他就要迷醉在那双灰绿色的眸子里。  
“John，”Sherlock呼唤室友的嗓音比平时更加低沉磁哑，John不得不用耳朵承受听觉方面的性骚扰，这毫无疑问带起他鼠蹊部的连锁反应。甜蜜的，恼人的酥麻从尾椎蔓延至脊髓，他就要从两人的各个肢体接触处开始溶化。同时Sherlock右手拇指的指腹恋恋不舍地抚摩John被蹂躏至红肿的唇瓣，“如果今晚不能得到你，我一定会死去。如果我的粗暴会吓坏你，原谅我。”  
John回想和室友至今的相处片段，Sherlock几乎所有的潜台词都是在冲自己撒娇，而现在他终于明白无误地把这层意思通过人类的语言表达了出来，不得不说这是一个突飞猛进的进步。  
John无法把目光从对方炽热的注视中转移，  
“你想做的，就是我想要的。尽情使用我，做让你舒服的事吧。”  
John强迫自己闭上了眼，等待未知但可预知的未来。至少此时此刻，他拥有Sherlock，不需要像搜集下半生的自慰素材那样紧张地盯住对方充满诱惑的眼神和躯体，还有腰间不容忽视的灼热坚挺。脑中的幻象让John在闭上眼之后忍不住咽了咽口水。   
Sherlock挤出润滑用的沐浴液，分到John的手中，手指黏腻地交叠在一起，带起些微乳白色的泡沫，  
“我已经说了我会很粗暴，所以，准备好自己。”  
“嘿！”John猛然睁开眼，原以为自己已经全然屈服，但某人显然制造了新的挑战底线。  
“快点，如果你爱我。”[注1]  
“……要在这里做，好吧，至少得去拿保险套……”John本能地试图拖延侦探让他脸红耳热的要求。  
“我们都没有问题。”Sherlock语气坚定地说，阻断John的企图。  
求求你别这么望着我！John在心底呐喊。他无法拒绝，他一直知道，Sherlock的任何请求，从合租开始，到协同查案，到买牛奶面包，他一直在点头纵容，这个混蛋！  
话说回来这个压根不缺钱的混蛋到底为什么要找合租人？他需要别人来和他分摊房费吗？答案显然是否定的。这种细思极恐的问题，John果断地在头脑中叫停。  
自己种下的恶果就得自己品尝，John略带苦涩地想，握紧拳头，让Sherlock分到他掌心的沐浴液蘸满手指，往下身探去。  
John把双腿搭在浴缸的边缘，乳白的泡沫被持续不断的花洒降水冲刷掉，伸进括约肌的手指清晰地在Sherlock眼前进出。  
“Oh……Shoot……”John发出了喘息。  
他的大腿肌腱酸涩，背部被光滑的浴缸咯得生疼，眼睛被热水入侵，视线中的Sherlock变得模糊。黑色的卷发，深碧的眼眸，泄露惊叹的殷红的双唇都在水的冲击下呈现出比平时更为饱和、更为绮丽的色彩。  
“Oh……Sherlock……啊哈……”  
在Sherlock面前自赎的这个事实，带给John的心理冲击冲淡了生理上的疼痛感，他粗喘着，前端已经在毫无碰触的情况下半勃起了。  
Sherlock只在最初的开始静默注视John的配合，随后他搂过John的腰，亲吻John的眼皮，鼻尖，耳朵，脖颈，嘴唇，一路往下，探索John的敏感带的过程充满小心翼翼的爱怜，但谁也不能保证这种温和能持续多久，逐渐粗重的喘息随时可能发展成野兽的咆哮。  
“Oh……ahhh……够了……”  
John的气息越来越紊乱，他快被Sherlock和自己逗弄得不行了，前端战栗着分泌出透明的前液。他全身都被汗水和花洒湿透了，下身尤其湿得一塌糊涂。Sherlock的牙齿咬舐他胸前脆弱敏感的凸起，气息打在他心口的肌肤上，这种直击心脏的挑逗完全转化成了燥热难耐、欲求不满的折磨。  
“pls……Sherlock……求你……”  
John润滑的手指从甬道中退出，搂住了Sherlock的脖颈，头无力地埋在对方的肩胛凹陷处，口中泄露剧烈地喘息。他浑身上下都在止不住地颤抖。  
“我想你已经准备好了……”Sherlock咬住下唇，这让他的脸色更为潮红。  
下一秒，剧烈的冲击裹狭暴风雨一般的狂放侵袭了John。  
John从来没有被侵占得如此彻底，仿佛体内深处也被翻搅揉碎。  
没有任何一场性爱可以和这次媲美。  
是的，这是他和Sherlock。  
到底是对自己的需求多么视而不见，才会去和女人而不是和这个人尝试人类最亲密的接触？  
他们早该如此了。  
为那些逝去的时光哀叹。

整整一个夜晚的每分每秒都为他们所拥有，他们准备把这些全部用来耳鬓厮磨。巨大的运动消耗的中途，两人的肚子先后发出了咕咕的抗议。基本白天没怎么吃，加上剧烈运动，实在饿透啦。  
John去厨房，Sherlock紧随其后跟了上来。侦探现在简直就像刚破壳的雏鸟黏着母鸟一样依赖John，不愿意John出离他的视线。以前他也这样想，但现在他可以明目张胆地这样做了，身份的变化带给他如此任性行事的特权，对于John不可抹杀的独占欲从来就存在，如今只是变本加厉而已。  
平底锅上的黄油滋滋冒着热气，John沾到下巴上的奶油和蛋清的混合物被Sherlock舔掉之后，事情再次变得一发不可收拾。  
厨房的冷气开得不大，伦敦的盛夏即使在夜晚也充满暑热。为了省事，John进厨房之后只往脖子上套了件围裙。现在他坐在流理台上，汗水顺着脊背滑落，臀部紧贴着冰凉的大理石，双腿被狠狠打开到不能张得更开的地步，围裙撩了起来，下肢的隐秘之处肆无忌惮地暴露在入侵者如同猎食的鹰一般锐利的视线之中。  
“啊……啊啊……啊啊啊……”  
John的双手往后撑住流理台，承受着一次剧烈过一次的凶猛冲击。  
他呻吟着，摇摆着，把自己交给了臂弯中的男人，满怀信任，全心全意，毫无芥蒂。  
在Sherlock面前，John无须隐藏，反正最终他会被挖掘个透彻，何必介意具体时间和地点？  
更何况借由身体的连接，他们彼此交融，似乎连灵魂也合二为一——如果这种不可捉摸的唯心主义产物真的存在的话，还有什么比这更能诠释他们之间的羁绊？  
最终锅里的黄油已经没了声响，但其他不能同嘶吼和呻吟剥离的噗嗞噗嗞声，在厨房的空气中肆意回荡，绵延不绝。

[注1]：这句的出处是爵士的原著“THE ADVENTURE OF THE DYING DETECTIVE”章节，唯一的区别——原著里的标点是感叹号。

34.  
Sherlock迷迷糊糊睁开眼，卧室墙上的时钟指向7点。   
他的胳膊压着另一段胳膊，而另一段胳膊的主人不是他。  
睡眼惺忪地拉过被单，侧过身，发现John的蓝眼睛在触手可及的范围内直直地望着他，Sherlock瞬间清醒，那些根植于他头脑中的缜密和精确要素被扫荡一空，不知所措的情感像飓风一样侵袭了他。和什么人在同一张床上醒来，对侦探来说，这是有生之年鲜有的体验。上一次应该是五年前了，为了搜集某些试验数据他心甘情愿献身，地点是巴兹医院的太平间——如果尸体也算数的话。  
“噢，别这样，Sherlock，说点什么。”察觉到侦探的思维也许已经偏离到某些奇异的方向，John出声打断。他缩在被单里的身体和Sherlock一样一丝不挂，嗓音里带着晨起的慵懒和疲乏的嘶哑。一夜的使用过度，语调很难保持平时的状态。  
尴尬的沉默之后，平时总是妙语连珠的侦探迟疑地吐出了几个干瘪的音节，  
“早安，John.”  
“……”   
“……”  
“难以置信！明明昨晚在包括浴室和厨房在内的每个房间都对我做了那么多亲密的事，一觉醒来就开始反省？这可不像你的风格，Sherlock！”John的嘴角向上划起的弧度足以说明他被侦探的生涩取悦到的程度。  
“我也不觉得昨晚的表现是你的风格……”Sherlock耸了耸肩膀，随即皱起一边的眉头。摸到背上刺痛的部位，湿润粘稠的触感让他断定那些新鲜结痂的伤口被刚才的动作扯破了，“我不知道原来你这么主动。不管上面还是下面，胳膊还是腿，手指还是其他什么……”  
“下次我会记得剪指甲，不过你也得为我的失控负责。谢天谢地，终于你在夜晚用得着我的结果是给了我一夜好眠而不是让我半夜被叫起来查案。”  
“也许你可以考虑把这点写进博客，《John的夜间正确使用方法V2.0》之类。”侦探语言中枢的机关枪扫射模式正在恢复。  
“私密博客栏？没问题。”John可不打算把自己的性生活放到网上给人评头论足，不管某些群体多么渴望得到这些资讯。  
“话说回来，你现在感觉如何？”  
“棒透了，真不敢相信我们之前浪费了那么多的时间。”  
“没关系，我们还有下半生的时间可以用来弥补。”  
“都像昨晚那样？”回忆起某些的场景，John忍不住轻笑出声，“我可吃不消。”   
“不试试看怎么知道……”  
气氛正好，另一场战斗就要开始的时候，侦探的手机响了。John注意到不是Sherlock常用的手机铃声。  
不是电话，Facetime的界面询问是否接通。  
Sherlock按下了屏幕下方的圆形按键，Mycroft出现在iPhone屏幕上。  
“长话短说，别浪费我流量。”  
“穿上衣服和我说话是那么困难的一件事吗？”  
“我在卧室，你以为呢。”  
“这么说失礼的人反而是我？噢，Sherlock……”Mycroft不赞同地摇摇头。  
“等一下。”Sherlock裹紧床单，起身往客厅走去。  
“我对窥探你的私生活一点兴趣也没有。但John在你身边，毫无疑问，这我知道。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“既然你起床了，那么顺便迎接一下Gerg吧，他会代表我请你过来一趟。”  
视讯中断，门铃响起。  
“John，穿好衣服，我们马上得出门。”  
探长出现在打开的门口，  
“Sherlock，你知道我为什么来，跟我走吧。”  
“凭什么？”  
“私藏毒品，非法持有枪支，管它呢，苏格兰场要逮捕你，这是逮捕令。”  
“哼，有趣。”侦探套上了外出用的围脖。

Sherlock大大咧咧走进兄长的公寓，把身体窝进沙发，就跟回到221 B一样自在。  
“我有笔帐要跟你清算，关于把John扯进来这件事。你让他以死要挟，brother，你还是跟小时候一样懂得如何激怒我。”  
“不，Sherlock，你错了。让他决心那样做的人不是我。你是Sherlock•Holmes，他所有的改变都是为了适应全世界唯一的咨询侦探，为了和你在一起。”  
“造成那种局面，你要说是我的错吗？”侦探咄咄逼人。  
“John本来可以做一个平凡的退伍军人，私营诊所医生，但他遇到了你，没有人可以跟你一起生活而不被改变。你改变了他。”  
“至少我绝对不会让John以命犯险。”  
Mycroft不以为意地抬抬眉毛，  
“我只是想让你知道，和国家公权做对，下场会有多么可怕。”  
“什么国家公权？你不过是恶心的政府，甚至连皇权都不能代表。”  
“如果你拥有伦敦地下的力量，我们势均力敌，但你搞垮了Moriarty，没有后台，而我的背后是整个大英帝国政府，这不是个人对个人的战争，你现在，毫无胜算。”  
“你昨晚做了什么？”  
“具体的步骤我想省略。你只需要知道，现在的你已经从法律意义上消失，我没有弟弟，你根本就没有存在过。学校，邻居，警察，所有的一切都打点好，谢天谢地你从来没有上过班，同事和公司关系可以省略。”  
“Sherlock•Holmes只是一个网络博客小说中虚构的人物，从来没有在现实中存在过。你的真实身份只是一个住在贝克街221B的网络写手，靠连载侦探小说的稿费和出书的版税生活。John•Watson是你臆想中的人物，是你小说里的侦探助手，同样不存在于现实中。”  
Mycroft转而面对医生，  
“John，你的表情是想问我怎么做到的？哈，只要MI5发出指令，抹消一个上尉的军籍档案不要太容易，我们可以做得神鬼不知。抱歉，从此军衔，勋章，荣誉，伤残军人抚恤金——也许就目前的情势而言，最后一个才是致命的，这些都将离你而去。  
“而你，我曾经亲爱的弟弟，罪名是伪造身份，冒充公务员家属，诈骗。通缉令明天一早就会发往全国，你逃不掉了。”  
“……不。”Sherlock十指指尖抵在一起，“你的策略有一个决定性的漏洞。”  
“什么？”  
“即使你打点了所有，还剩下一个关键证人……”  
“Sherlock！”Mycroft粗暴打断，“我所有的措施都只是针对人类。如果你真的是个禽兽，我的确无计可施，如果你真的越过了那条线……没有人能阻止你，连我也不能。”  
“所以你要我选择？”  
“你已经让我别无选择！”Mycroft皱紧了眉，语气接近痛心疾首，“你死，我活，或者别的什么，Sherlock，全部都取决于你。”  
“是这样吗？”  
“如果你真的连妈妈都要利用，Sherlock……”Mycroft压抑悲痛，缓慢地摇了摇头，“这大概是我最后一次请求你，别让我失望。”

35.  
Mycroft的离开并没有带走他所带来的充斥整个房间的低气压。  
“现在该怎么办？”望着沙发上的侦探，John把叹息扼杀在喉咙里。  
“联系妈妈，证明我的身份，搞垮Mycroft。”Sherlock右手撑在脸颊边上，中指不规则地敲打着太阳穴，阴恻恻地说。  
“哈，你是认真的吗？”John不可置信地瞪大眼。他紧绷的神经总是反反复复被眼前的人挑战。  
Sherlock挑起一边眉毛，撇撇嘴。他再度发话之前，John不知道他在想什么。  
“也许有时候我会站在天使那边，但别以为我是它们当中的任何一个。”Sherlock在沉默后低语，轻描淡写地抛出了极度冷酷的事实。  
“很不幸，这点我已经见识过了。”John不得不为头脑中再现的景象深吸一口气。  
“抱歉，John。我让你的军功化为灰烬。”  
“噢，Sherlock，我厌恶战争，如果能把噩梦一样的军旅生涯一笔勾销，洗牌重来，我求之不得。”  
“那你的选择是？”侦探深碧的眸子凝视医生，姿态那么安静，眼底却灼烧着火焰。  
John走过去，俯下身，让彼此的额头紧贴在一起，  
“不是天使也不是魔鬼，我站在你这边，从一开始直至生命尽头，时间终结。”  
两人交换了一个爱人之间的，极尽缠绵的吻。

“亲爱的哥哥，你等来了我最终的妥协。我知道你很得意，但表面上请适当隐藏一下。好吧，现在我们来谈条件。”  
“你会死去，或者失踪。不管怎样，Sherlock•Holmes这个人将不复存在。到这个地步，你仍然有选择权，死亡还是流放，”Mycroft看了一眼站在Sherlock身边的John，“区别还是很大的。”  
“我可以离开伦敦，去乡下什么的。”  
“普通的乡下恐怕不行。应该说，英语国家都不行。事态比你想象的严重得多。”  
“谢谢你让我明白自己的立场——一条案板上等待被宰割的鱼。既然你已经决定了流放我，直接宣布结果就好。”  
Mycroft点点头表示同意这种处理方式，  
“此外，在你的流放之前，我还有一个好消息，一个坏消息。”  
“我喜欢从坏消息听起。”  
“坏消息是我的账户从今以后不能和你有任何关联，我必须停止对你的资金援助，你得靠自己挣钱养家。”  
“好消息呢？”  
“好消息是你终于可以像一个成年人那样经济独立。”  
Sherlock朝天翻了个白眼，“我感觉又回到被你叨叨叨的大学时代。”  
“自由值得追求，但总得付出代价。你没有回头路。再也不能做咨询侦探，再也没有离奇案件，甚至没有尼古丁贴片，你将整天无聊，在国外的乡下隐姓埋名，种花养草打发时间。”  
“听起来很不错。我可以在乡下的田野间养蜜蜂，我一直就想试试养蜜蜂。”  
医生忍不住插话，  
“你的兴趣总是很特别。”  
Sherlock凝视John，语气略带犹疑，  
“你呢，John，打算下半辈子和我一起养蜜蜂吗？你的手在发抖，你在不安吗？”  
“不，Sherlock，我需要压抑下去，这种强烈而平静的喜悦。”

 

伦敦Heathrow机场，一场以逃亡之名的离别。  
221B曾经的生活痕迹已经被清理干净，几乎没有行李可供带走。轻装简行，就像要踏上一次短途旅行。  
“永别了，Sherlock。”  
“再见，也许永不再见，Dear Bro.”  
Mycroft神色冷然，似乎还有话没说出口。  
侦探和助手准备离开。  
“等等，Sherlock。”Mycroft叫住了他俩。  
侦探停住脚步，却并没有回头。  
“Sherlock这个人根本不存在，那些非法的政治佣金也同样不知去向，腐败的官员们害怕被告行贿，不会提起诉讼。你的账户里有多少，就都是你的了。”  
Sherlock闻言拿出手机，打开银行的APP。  
John扬了扬眉毛，  
“在他们被告知调查结果之前，要不要提高一下转账收款上限？”  
“已经做了。谢谢，Dear Bro.”  
Sherlock•Holmes，曾经世界上唯一的咨询侦探，锁上了手机屏幕。


	6. Chapter 6

《深度追逐》番外

一个蜂场主的中年生活

法国东南部，最多的是葡萄园和花田。六八月时节，上万公顷的薰衣草花田像璀璨的群星点缀在漆黑肥沃的土地上。紫色的小花承接等待爱情的花语，葡萄园里的人们同样等待收获丰饶。  
阿尔卑斯山脉阻拦了来自地中海的狂风，一片薰衣草花田背风向阳，地势高且干燥，雪水融化的溪流顺着田间沟壑蜿蜒而下。  
山腰南向的坡地上，有一片广阔的庭院，庭院西北面有院墙，院墙外是一片针叶林，形成天然的挡风屏障。庭院前方地势开阔，阳光充裕，场地中间种有稀疏的小树，冬天和春天可以防止寒风侵袭，夏季可以遮阴避暑，免遭烈日爆晒，是理想的休憩之地。  
庭院主屋的一张长方形六人木桌上，摆满了当地风味的美食。  
本地产的顶级葡萄酒，最新鲜的黑松露。面包抹上橄榄酱，大蒜辣椒酱加进马赛鱼汤。  
一头蜂蜜色卷发的小男孩在桌子底下玩着iPad，被他的血亲长辈制止，  
“Roy，用餐的时候不许玩。”  
被称作Roy的男孩挤挤眼做了个鬼脸，心不甘情不愿地放下通关到一半的游戏，  
“Dad，为什么我们总是住在这儿，为什么我们不去别的的地方？”  
黑色卷发的蜂场主皱起了眉头，“为什么要去别的地方？”  
“呃，这样可以采到其他花的蜂蜜，世上有那么多花，而我们住在这儿，就只能搜集到薰衣草蜂蜜。”  
“我们不需要跟随花期迁徙，只要6到8月忙活一阵，就可以收获足够维持开销的蜂蜜。”  
“我们一家四口生活在法国，却只有你一个人会法语。”小男孩不甘心地继续发难。  
“当探望邻居需要跨越地中海或者阿尔卑斯山脉，那么当地语言也不是必须的了。”  
“那我们为什么不能回英国呢？”小男孩终于问出了自己憋在心里的疑问。  
绿色的眸子闪过一丝迟疑，  
“我和你John Dad只想找一个有很多美食的地方呆着。全世界只有中国菜能和法国菜一较高下，除非你想去中国。”  
看到小男孩还打算穷追不舍，John发话了，  
“Roy，你就不能跟Amy学学吗，哪来这么多为什么，好好吃饭。”  
怨念地瞪了John一眼，小男孩低头把一汤匙的鱼汤送进嘴里。  
一边的Amy看到弟弟终于消停，咯咯笑了起来。  
在孩子七岁之前，Sherlock和John并没有刻意教导孩子们书本上的知识，除了满书架的童话读本，解剖图解，字谜游戏，如果有想知道的东西，他俩会自己抱着ipad上网查询。  
Amy证明了Watson家的写作天赋出自遗传。她在Tumblr上连载日记，总能把Roy觉得烦闷无聊的乡间生活写得津津有味。  
“你可以每天记日记，记录自己的成长，” Sherlock说，“如果你们的妈妈还记得把你们领回去，记得给她看看。”   
Amy很满足于一篇日常生活的记录能获得网上那么多点赞。  
“最近下了好多场小雨，为了避免地面湿气侵入蜂箱，今天Dad们带我和Roy去垫高蜂箱。我们用砖块、石块、木架，把蜂箱垫高了20~30厘米，防止雨水流入蜂箱，并且加上了木板挡风，帮助保温。  
Roy那个坏东西又打开蜂箱玩蜂王，每个蜂箱的蜂王都和他很熟了，他总喜欢用指肚去戳戳它们，直到它们不耐烦地躲着爬开。不玩到被某只晕头的蜜蜂蛰到他是不会知足的。如果不是每次都被John Dad吼去用肥皂水消毒，他的胳膊上简直要留一串天然的蜜蜂刺青图案。我跟他说了这个想法，他居然反问我：这很cool，不是吗。他开始故意不去消毒，用手指甲刮去蛰刺，尝试偷偷用墨水灌进伤口，想看看能不能培养出来一个cool的刺青。Sherlock Dad 肯定发现了他的小把戏，却假装视而不见。如果John Dad发现了这篇日记，我不确定将要倒霉的是否只有某个坏男孩。”

蜂箱的巢门朝向东南和西南方向，保证工蜂们可以沐浴到每日最初的晨光，提早出勤，在低温季节也有利于蜂巢保温。昨晚的雨把蜂箱下的泥土冲走一些，蜂箱有些倾斜，Sherlock调整蜂箱，直到他们完全处于水平的位置。  
John在一边看着Sherlock全神贯注完成这项工作，就像他对待任何感兴趣的事物一样认真。  
“嗨，你说如果Harry哪天真的来把Amy和Roy接回去会怎样？”  
“她和她的酒鬼丈夫吗？别逗了，他们永远不会想结束已婚未育的逍遥生活。我们只是无私地收留了他们寄放在这里的小寄生虫。”

实验室里，Sherlock微调显微镜的镜片间距，观察涂片里的蜜蜂。  
“一开始我以为你只是一时兴起，没想到你对养蜂的热爱持续了这么久。”  
“蜜蜂是世界上唯一没有天敌的昆虫，他们会飞，敏捷小巧，是最佳的间谍。如果我把它们训练好了，也许足以代替贝克街小分队。”  
正说着，门外一阵响动，急切的脚步声直奔这边而来，一个法国佬，满脸络腮胡子的彪形大汉，他们为数不多的邻居推开了实验室的大门。  
“Monsieur Holmes……”   
“你翻山越岭来到这儿，我希望不要再是什么星球日报的记者想要采访我这种无聊理由，我不会再被简单地被葡萄酒和黑松露打发了。”  
“不，一家葡萄种植园昨天半夜突然失火，没有人知道火是怎么来的，烧光的地面留下外星人标记一样的图案。Monsieur Holmes，我们请求您的帮助。”  
Sherlock的眼神亮了起来。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 福华短篇三则

香皂

内容：由一块香皂引发的真相  
警告：甜到忧伤

John清早回家，不意外地看到窝在沙发里看报纸的侦探。餐桌上哈得森太太准备的早餐，培根煎蛋和热腾腾的牛奶分毫未动。  
Sherlock似乎没有注意自己，John放轻手脚，打算偷偷溜回卧室。  
＂John，你和Sarah分手了？＂  
John挑起一边眉毛，沉重地转过身来，＂有时候我是真讨厌你。能告诉我你怎么知道的吗？＂  
Sherlock收起手中装模作样的泰晤士报，＂香皂，John，Sarah浴室的香皂是牛奶味，你身上却散发出她家对面的廉价旅馆的香皂味，说明你连沙发都没得睡了。＂  
＂Oh，好吧，我们分手了，我很沮丧，你最好别用你的推理来烦我，至少今天，我想一个人静一静。＂  
＂为什么分手，告诉我原因。＂侦探眯缝着眼，直勾勾地盯着John。  
＂我说过别来烦我，stop！Sherlock。＂

########

"John，我们需要谈一谈。＂  
＂谈什么？＂  
＂比如，你昨晚去了哪里？＂  
John耸了耸肩膀，＂昨天之前，我几乎连续一周7/24都在陪你办案，既然案件告破，我偶尔也需要自己的私人时间。＂  
＂你在和我不认识的女人约会。这次的香皂味，伦敦的连锁超市里都没有，也许来自某些手工皂的店，那些女人千奇百怪的品味我不可能都记住，你在和危险的人物约会，她是谁？＂  
John摊手，＂和谁约会是我的自由，你无权干涉，我也不打算告诉你。从中国马戏团开始，你总会搞砸一些事。＂  
＂不，我必须知道。＂  
＂为什么？＂  
侦探望向别处，眼神中充满了不确定的迷茫，＂你会知道原因的。＂  
＂那么等我知道了再说吧。＂

########

每一次夜不归宿，John都会陷入Sherlock无休止的盘问地狱。  
＂你在对我隐瞒！不管是你的神秘约会对象，还是出门就被小黑车接走。你以为这种状态可以持续多久？＂  
＂香味由轻到重，以前是早上，现在连中午也要洗澡，你们进展迅速，热恋真可怕！＂  
直到最后，某一天终于到来......  
＂男士香皂。＂  
John停住了去往卧室的脚步，他很确定自己瞬间僵直的背部逃不过侦探如鹰般锐利的双眼。  
＂熏衣草精油和佛手柑精油1：2的比例调和，油脂率84%，原始的铁罐蒸馏工艺，手工制作。你打算亲口告诉我，省去我们彼此的麻烦，还是让我去核对"jet de sdhue＂手工皂店里订购这种香皂的124位客人的名单？＂  
＂Sherlock......＂  
＂选一个吧，John。＂  
空气凝滞，John长吁一口气，艰难地强迫自己坐到Sherlock沙发对面。  
＂这很难解释，我是说，你的推理和逻辑精准严密如一台机器，但关于人类的情感，我不确定你的情商能够达到理解我所处状态的水平。＂  
＂其实我根本不用去一个个排查名单，当我看到Mycroft的名字位列其中，一切都了然了。＂  
"哈？＂John喷出轻蔑的鼻音，不可置信地摇了摇头，＂得了吧，我不会和一个姓Holmes的上床。＂  
侦探的眼睛危险地眯起，＂你说什么？＂  
＂我说，我不会和一个姓福的上床，你的担忧是多余的。＂  
＂你怎么证明？＂  
＂我不用证明。＂John气鼓鼓地说。  
＂我倒可以给你一个反证。＂Sherlock抬高了下巴，骄傲地说，  
＂我实在无法理解你宁愿选择Mycroft那种懒惰，自私，肥胖，无耻，狡猾，卑劣的人也不愿意选择我的原因，人类的嗜好千奇百怪，但你......＂  
＂再奇怪也比不过某些人的停尸间鞭尸......＂  
John的小声咕噜被某人以吻封缄。  
＂如果早知道你能够接受男人，我决不会把机会让给Mycroft！真不懂我一直在烦恼什么...＂侦探在喘息的间隙喃喃。  
「此处省略PWP5000字。」

John拨通某个神秘的电话，＂谢谢，我们已经相爱了。＂  
随后他深沉地睡去，做了一个心愿得偿之后漫长而甜蜜的美梦。

发生在伦敦深夜的连环碎尸案，第4起，死者是一名金发女性，全身被分解得支离破碎，甚至不确定这条小巷里的部件是她的全尸。Lestrade探长无奈拨通了咨询侦探的电话。  
再次在探案现场看到两人并肩出现，探长感觉到了气氛的微妙不同。他还记得一个月前Mycroft在自宅接待John的情感咨询，当时他也在场，John的语气充满苦涩，  
＂我和Sarah分手了。女人的直觉让她发现我爱同居人胜过她。＂  
似乎动动手指就永远掌控一切的男人微笑安慰，＂John，别担心，放轻松，你的问题，只要洗个澡就可以解决了。＂

＜Fin.＞

尾声  
探长：既然他们彼此相爱，为什么不直接告诉Sherlock真相？  
麦（抿一口红茶）：那样就太无聊了，不是吗？  
探长：我似乎知道你弟弟为什么讨厌你了......  
麦：为什么?  
探长：你这个玩弄人心的大魔王！！  
====================================================

The Game Is Back On

简介：暌违两年，John对着Sherlock的录像撸了一发。

 

John往玻璃杯里倒了一杯底的朗姆酒，琥珀色的液体在透明的容器中打转。  
拿起酒杯，猛灌一口，灼烧的温度，从牙齿，舌尖，咽喉，一直沉淀到空空如也的胃囊。  
他整个人都热起来了，毛细血管扩张，脸上发烫。如果不是如此，他根本就无法鼓足勇气按下播放键。  
电视上那张熟悉的欠扁的长脸，让人奇怪屏幕为何设计成宽屏而不是竖屏。  
“我太忙了……别担心，我很快就会回来陪你。”  
John嘴角的弧度向上扬起，眼里却没有笑意。

中间Sherlock说了什么，John已经无从知晓。他脑子里嗡嗡的，像沉在游泳池里，全世界只剩下水泡的噪音。  
太久了，久到他的世界已经没有了Sherlock的声音，只剩下脑海中的回忆像卡带的老式录像一遍遍回放。  
回放到再没有新的内容加入，回放到机器就要生锈了。  
John闭上了眼。感受Sherlock的声音像血液一样回荡在空虚的血管里，肥沃了荒芜的土壤，带起一丝死灰复燃的冲动。  
"Don't worry……"  
John解开了裤头拉链，  
"I'm going to be with you again very soon."  
左手伸入其中。

 

===================================================

觥筹交错

CP：福华，00Q  
类别： Bondlock，即《Sherlock》和《Skyfall》的Xover同人

 

坐落于伦敦泰晤士河畔的国防部大厦，今夜灯火通明。  
内部宴会厅，只有男士参与的燕尾服酒会。  
觥筹交错，男人们像刚开始布局的围棋棋子一样，以一小撮一小撮的方式分部在房间各个角落，手上举着高脚杯，低声娓娓交谈。  
军情5处的处长迎面走来。Q轻轻侧过身，躲开了Bond伸向自己腰间的手。  
“这是你的新朋友吗，Q？”对方面容愉快地打招呼。在金碧辉煌的室内，由于发际线的原因，他比常人更容易显得容光焕发。  
“是的，哥哥，这是我的新同事，James Bond。Bond，这是我哥哥，Mycroft Holmes。”  
两人举杯颔首致意。年长者状似不经意地问，“你们认识多久了？”  
“一周。”Q微微笑答。  
Bond皱了皱眉，一丝不悦在隐藏之前被对面的人捕捉。  
Mycroft又寒暄了几句，就告辞离开。身为特务头子，他似乎有很多人需要联络。  
确认周围没有别人能听见，Bond俯下身在Q耳边低语，  
“我们的确分开过，但这不代表我们只认识一周。一周只是我们重归于好的时间。”  
“如果你是指三个月前在外面乱搞的那个混蛋，我已经明确甩了他。如果你还想和我在一起，最好别提醒我想起他。”   
Bond瞬间噤声，但Q的逻辑让他倍感委屈。  
那是一次利比亚的外勤任务，Bond为了女王要尽职尽责，而敌方阵营的那个女人主动送上门来。在弹尽粮绝几乎绝望的境地，没有鱼儿会不咬肥美的饵食。  
可惜等他完成任务胜利归来，却在自己的公寓玄关发现一个纸箱，里面装着他留在Q的住处的全部洗漱用品，衣物和书籍。  
经过长达三个月的冷静期，一周之前，Bond从零开始，重新追求Q。现在似乎马上又快要得手了，今晚这种关键时刻可不是和牙尖嘴利小猫咪斗嘴的好时机。  
“好啦，小蜜糖，我知道错了。”尽管他心里一万个不这么想。  
这一次Bond伸出去的手没有被躲开。Q被Bond半搂在了怀里，缠绕在腰间的手臂讨好地温柔磨蹭。  
Q直视Bond的双眼，面无表情，“不，你不知道。但我现在不想和你讨论这个。”  
像刚认识的情侣，Bond每天到Q-branch报道，找Q聊天，周末约会，外出兜风，共进晚餐，一起泡酒吧。Bond负责接送，温柔体贴，柔情蜜意。一周以来的身体接触只有亲吻和拥抱，对00特工来说这算相当缓慢的进展。但他得注意避开Q的逆鳞，这让他比第一次的追求更加小心谨慎。而Q却变得冷漠，愈发难以讨好。

酒会过后，Bond载Q回到住处。  
“要请我上去坐坐吗，Q？”Bond熄灭了阿斯顿马丁的发动机，他一点儿也不着急，表现得绅士极了。  
Q刚要说什么，却被一阵断断续续的小提琴声打断。  
刺耳的琴声划破夜空的宁静。  
这种没有公德的行径让Q皱起了眉头。而他完全清楚自己的公寓里有了不速之客。  
“007，谢谢你送我回来。晚上很凉，你早点回去吧。”  
Bond失望地看了Q一眼，最终尊重了对方的决定，  
“早点休息，别换上睡衣又开始工作。”  
他们交换了一个告别吻。亲吻在嘴唇上，呼吸打在对方的脸庞，柔软又甜蜜。Q在Bond的唇舌入侵之前迅速往后退开，拉开两人上半身的距离，打开了车门。  
“晚安，007。”Q的双颊绯红，气息微喘。  
“……晚安，Q，好梦。”

公寓的门把手一拧就开，Q开门看到了窗边拉小提琴的熟悉的身影。  
“那种人不是你能搞定的，我劝你小心。”黑色卷发的青年冷冷地说，尖锐的视线盯住楼下离去的轿车轨迹。  
“James不是你想的那种人！”在思考之前，Q的辩护已经脱口而出。  
Sherlock对天翻了个白眼，往后躺倒，靠在窗边的躺椅上拉一支柴可夫斯基的曲子。Mycroft让他来看住小弟弟，他来了，他今晚已经完成任务，可以换来那个深度控制狂在未来一个月内暂停对John的骚扰。  
那把躺椅的位置本来是James的。Q撇开注视Sherlock的视线，回到自己的卧室。  
关上门的瞬间，Q靠在门背上，颤抖着，脱力地下滑。他今晚大概喝太多酒了。  
Bond是一头拴不住的野兽。  
“而我只想要平静的生活……”  
Q把脸埋进臂弯中，闭上了眼。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本子后记

后记

不看正文先看后记的各位，先来接受无情的剧透吧（喂！  
教授没有死，Moriarty的尸体是Mycroft安排的替身，Sherlock没有告诉John。如果一些小秘密不影响生活，那干嘛不保持它呢。

Irene给John占卜那场戏的塔罗牌对应的角色和含义：  
Irene：魔术师，大阿卡那第一张，正立。象征智慧、沟通和资讯。富有外交手腕，精明干练。  
麦哥：皇后，大阿卡那第3张，象征有创造力的聪明才智，是孕育大地的母亲。整理，代表魅力，优雅与毫不保留的爱。  
卷福：皇帝，第4张，倒立，任性，暴虐和残忍。  
Moran：隐士，提一盏灯，拄着拐杖，代表冥想，孤立与寂静，象征智慧的结晶及绝对的纪律。正立，代表有所坚持，有目标，深沉且专注。  
探长：正义。牌面坐着一位安详的女性，一手拿天平、一手拿宝剑。她提醒阿拉遵循整个宇宙的规律，只要阿拉坚持正道，生活就维持平衡与和谐。代表正直、公平、诚实和纪律。  
医生：节制。牌面是一位守护天使，能够保护阿拉，并使之稳定。正立，调试热情，不至于过分越轨，帮助获得新的真知，融入日常生活中。   
过程中也考虑过倒立的坐在宝座上的女祭司代表Irene，包含诡秘，猜疑，冷漠和迟缓。不过最后还是用了魔术师。

期待下个本子再见^ ^.

 

不识君


End file.
